War of hearts
by bananastilinski
Summary: ¿Que haría si todo tu mundo fuera a cambiar? Esta es la historia de Clarke junto a sus amigos y que la llevara a conocer a Lexa, compartiendo varios momentos con ella antes de empezar la universidad fuera de su ciudad natal.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Primero de todo quiero agradecer si has empezado a leer este fic, es mi primer fic clexa, así que acepto opiniones de todo tipo para mejorar. Espero que os guste, por cierto, que sepáis que voy a desarrollar la historia lentamente para que cada personaje tenga su progreso, y va a haber drama en cierto momento y parecerá que nunca acabará, pero prometo que acabará bien._**

 ** _Los personajes ficticios pertenecen al mundo de the 100 (CW), y no digo Jason Rothenberg porque no se merece la serie que tiene ni el cast, sigo indignada desde lo que pasó con la muerte de Lexa, y con todo lo que vino después._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Nuestro tiempo es limitado, no debemos malgastarlo con el miedo a no arriesgarnos a conseguir nuestros objetivos. Hay que tener en cuenta que, con cada victoria o fracaso logrado, es una batalla ganada en el camino hacia nuestros sueños. Nadie dijo que sería un camino fácil, y es posible que para progresar caigamos muchas veces en los mismos errores, pero también de esos errores aprendemos a ser tal como somos. Puede que en ese camino estemos solos, o tengamos a alguien en quién apoyarnos que, cuando parezca que el mundo te da la espalda nos haga recordar que no estamos solos, y que no debemos rendirnos cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles porque si no nunca lograremos algo que merezca la pena de verdad.

Todo esto lo tenía Clarke grabado en el pecho cada vez que sentía que todo era demasiado y los estudios iban a acabar con ella, lo gracioso es que en sí su vida no iba tan mal, tenía una familia bastante acomodada, los Griffin era de las familias más importantes de su ciudad, contando que, su madre, Abby era una gran neurocirujana, y casi siempre la llamaban de otros lugares si la necesitaban para operaciones importantes. Además, su padre, Jake no se quedaba atrás, un arquitecto de gran nombre, había diseñado los edificios más importantes de casi todo el país, por no decir que tenían varias casas, y solían viajar bastante por todo el mundo. Vamos el sueño hecho realidad de cada persona, pero para ella no era nada fácil porque sentía que tenía que cumplir muchísimas expectativas para que sus padres no se sintieran decepcionados de ella.

La suerte que tenía es que había logrado sacar segundo bachillerato con matrícula de honor en uno de los institutos más importantes que había en la ciudad, pero la presión hacia selectividad era muy grande, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aspiraba a una carrera como medicina que necesitaba una gran nota, y casi lo había logrado, pero en estos últimos días solo necesitaba salir y quedar con sus amigos para despejarse porque sentía que nada iba bien. Así que decidió mandar un mensaje en el grupo de sus amigos, sabía que era bastante temprano y que seguramente estarían durmiendo como si de koalas se tratase, pero necesitaba escapar de la realidad.

 **[Clarke]:** _Chicos os apetece quedar a desayunar, y luego podemos ir a la biblioteca de la universidad a estudiar un poco para selectividad que ya queda nada._

 **[Octavia]:** _Lo siento rubia, he quedado esta mañana con Lincoln que me quiere presentar a su prima que viene de Madrid, y como ella ya ha terminado sus exámenes va a explicarnos algunas cosas de cara a selectividad, mañana te prometo que sí ;)._

 **[Raven]:** _¿Pero chicas que hacéis levantadas tan temprano? Descansar que la vida son dos días._

 **[Clarke]:** _Pero que dices, si has contestado es porque tú también lo estás, no me seas payasa, bueno ¿puedes?_

 **[Raven]:** _Sinceramente no, lo siento rubia. Pero hoy tengo que ayudar a mis padres en el taller, pero como Octavia mañana sí._

 **[Octavia]:** _Te diría que te vinieras, Clarke. Pero la prima de Lincoln es bastante rarita. Igualmente aprovecha y ve con tu hermano al centro comercial y así te despejas un poco, que lo único que haces es estudiar._

 **[Clarke]:** _El enano esta tarde tiene un cumpleaños, así que lo veo complicado, como no habéis contestado todos, esperaré a ver que dicen Wells y Bellamy._

 **[Octavia]:** _No sé si te lo contó Bell, pero ayer tuvo partido y no creo que se levante hasta el mediodía ya sabes como es._

 **[Wells]:** _Clarke, de verdad lo siento, pero tengo reunión familiar y me resulta imposible escaparme, pero le diré a mi padre si te puedes venir esta noche y hacemos maratón de series._

 **[Clarke]:** _Vale perfecto, igualmente muchas gracias chicos. Siempre tan atentos…._

Y con ese último mensaje Clarke decidió apagar el móvil porque para una vez que necesitaba a sus amigos, no estaban para ella. Sin embargo, no pudo ver como una hora después se conectó Bellamy para decirle que, a desayunar no podía, pero que podrían almorzar juntos, y luego irse a la biblioteca a estudiar, y tampoco pudo ver como Wells le llamaba más tarde para decirle que se fuera a su casa a ver ese maratón de series tan deseado. Cuando se ponía así era imposible sacarla de su hoyo, creía que se tiraría así unos días viendo como lo único que hacía era estudiar y desaprovechar su vida. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba lo que sus amigos estaban planeando.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Observar tanto movimiento en una estación de autobuses puede llegar a ser agotador sobre todo cuando llevas horas viajando para llegar a tu destino, que si la gente bajándose, luego recoger el equipaje y todo esto esperando tu respectivo turno. Por si fuera poco, una vez que has terminado toca esperar al familiar o amigo que le ha tocado recogerte, a veces pueden estar allí ya, o que te toque quedarte sentado esperando a que lleguen, una de las situaciones más incomodas. Por todo esto, Lexa odiaba viajar, sobre todo porque Lincoln siempre llegaba tarde y encima se tenía que separar de su novia, ya que desde que ambas supieron que Costia había obtenido la beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos durante un año, la cosa iba de mal en peor. También odiaba que nada más llegar Lincoln le fuera a presentar a sus amigos que seguro que no tenían nada que ver con ella, y que odiaría nada más verlos, y bueno sus típicas preguntas de "¿qué tal con Costia?" sabiendo que le incomodaba hablar del tema. Por si fuera poco, también tenía que conocer a la novia de Lincoln, uno tal Octavia, de la cual siempre hablaba y como no seguramente querrá saber la nota que Lexa le ponía ya fuera por su personalidad o su físico. Nunca le gusto eso de Lincoln, esperar algo de ella. Algo que odiaba de la gente es que tengan que depender de alguien, es decir, es que no sabes valerte por ti mismo, venga quiérete un poco a ti mismo. Quizás a Lincoln y a Costia, al ser las personas más cercanas se lo permitía y bueno de por si a sus hermanas, pero para Lexa era insoportable toda esa situación, ya que era la típica que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos.

Cuando Lexa levantó la cabeza del móvil para hacer una pausa tras haber terminado de hablar con Costia sobre su viaje, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que unas manos le estaban tapando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tal está, mi niña bonita? Parece que han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi – le dice Lincoln, y a su vez apartaba las manos para darle un gran abrazo.

\- Lincoln, por favor… No hace ni un mes que no me ves, y no preguntes algo evidente si ya sabes la respuesta – le contesta Lexa zafándose de su abrazo.

\- A veces cuando eres tan arisca, me dan ganas de devolverte a Madrid con la familia. Aprende a ser más cariñosa con tu primo favorito – le comenta Lincoln haciendo pucheros.

\- De verdad, basta… Desde que estás con Octavia estás hecho un blando, antes me gustaba más tu forma de ser... La cosa es, ¿nos vamos? – contesta Lexa molesta.

En ese momento, Lincoln coge la maleta de Lexa y echa a andar sin fijarse si Lexa le está siguiendo. Al ver su reacción Lexa decide hablar porque sabe que ya ha abusado de su mal humor, y Lincoln se ha molestado.

\- Lincoln, cálmate. Tampoco iba a mala intención todo lo que te he dicho, si yo te quiero mucho…

\- Ahora vienes con tus disculpas, pero a ver si aprendes y cambias de una vez, porque con esas contestaciones lo único que consigues es dañar a la gente. Tú sabrás lo que estás haciendo con tu vida, los demás no tenemos que estar siempre detrás tuya, soportando tus errores.

El resto del camino a la casa de Lincoln fue bastante incómodo, Lexa se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje y escuchar la música de la radio. Mientras tanto Lincoln agarraba el volante como si le costara la vida en ello, Lexa sabía que sus comentarios le habían hecho daño, pero tampoco era su culpa que la vida de Lincoln en esos momentos fuera perfecta mientras su vida se caía a pedazos.

Nada más llegar a casa, decidió subir a su cuarto, porque como se dedicaba a veranear allí, era como su segunda casa. Recordar todos esos momentos con Lincoln le hacían sentir nostalgia, ya que Lexa no sabía en qué momento había dejado de ser la niña inocente y cariñosa con todos, para convertirse en lo que era ahora. Cuando por fin, acomodo todo el equipaje, bajó al salón para ver como Lincoln tenía preparado ya el almuerzo. Se sorprendió al ver que había preparado uno de sus platos favoritos, seguramente para animarla, en estos momentos le gustaba estar con Lincoln, dejando sus problemas atrás.

Lexa decidió volver a pedir disculpas, porque si tenía que estar durante un mes con él, la situación se volvería insostenible.

\- Lo siento…. Ya sabes que no era mi intención, solo que ya sabes por todo lo que estoy pasando últimamente, y no lo estoy llevando muy bien – se disculpó sinceramente Lexa.

\- Lex, tienes que aprender a no pagar tus problemas con los demás, porque conmigo no hay problema, soy tu familia, y por ello, siempre te protegeré y te apoyaré en todo. Pero tu gran problema es que lo haces con todo el mundo, no sabes diferenciar.

\- Sí lo sé… - Lexa se quedaba sin palabras y no sabía que más decir porque Lincoln tenía razón, total la conocía mejor que nadie.

\- Ahora bien, Lex. Escúchame atentamente… No quiero que cambies, solo quiero que confíes en mí, y me hables de tus problemas porque aquí estoy yo para apoyarte, como siempre he estado y siempre lo haré – le dijo Lincoln sinceramente.

Lexa no supo que decir ante las palabras de Lincoln, tenía ganas de llorar, pero al no querer mostrar sus sentimientos, decidió tragarse todo, y solo asentir con la cabeza porque sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, y si hubiera sido la misma persona de antes se hubiera echado a llorar, pero prefería hacerlo a solas como siempre hacía. Al final, el viaje le iba a servir para aclarar sus sentimientos, justo en ese momento vio como Lincoln volvía a empezar a hablar.

\- Mira, sé que hoy te iba a presentar a Octavia, pero necesitas sacar todo lo que tienes dentro, y así dejarás de estar con un humor de perros. Voy a llamarla para cancelar los planes de hoy, y le diré que lo dejamos para otro día, ¿vale? No tardo, un segundo – le dijo Lincoln mientras cogía el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Le rompía el alma, que Lincoln hiciera eso solo por ella, pero necesita hablar con él para averiguar como seguir hacia delante. Cuando Lincoln colgó el teléfono, Lexa notó que Lincoln no estaba contento. Además, con la tontería, no había escuchado nada de la conversación, y por su expresión no había ido muy bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Lexa.

\- Nada, solo que parece ser que Octavia de verdad tenía ganas de conocerte, y se ha quejado porque una de sus amigas está mal y le ha dicho que no podía quedar con ella, y ahora ya no tiene planes, y de verdad necesitaba estudiar con nosotros – le contestó Lincoln apenado.

\- Vuelve a llamarla, y dile que vengan las dos. Ya sabes que se me da bastante bien todo.

\- El problema es que parece ser que su amiga ha apagado el móvil y no quiere saber nada de ellos por un rato, así que bueno…. – Lincoln dejó las palabras en el aire.

\- Esto último no me ha sonado muy bien, ¿qué quieres decir? – le preguntaba Lexa alzando una ceja.

\- Necesito que te quedes en la casa esperándome hasta que Octavia y yo consigamos que Clarke salga de su hoyo, te prometo que no vendrá sé que odias conocer a alguien que no entra en tus planes, y más en un día como hoy – le contestó Lincoln mientras miraba al suelo sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- No pasa nada, mira estoy cansada y no creo que tardes más de dos horas. Así que aprovecharé y me echaré una siesta para descansar del viaje, cuando vuelvas hablamos de todo.

\- Muchas gracias, Lex – le dijo Lincoln dándole un beso en la mejilla – te prometo que no tardaré, en un santiamén me tienes aquí.

Lexa vio como Lincoln cogía las llaves del coche y salió corriendo de tal forma que no se llegó a dar cuenta, pero de repente volvía a sentir ese vacío, que necesitaba quitarse de encima.

* * *

 _ **Bueno aprovecho para tocar el punto de vista de Lexa, supuestamente no iba a empezar con el drama tan pronto pero no he podido evitarlo. Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews. Agradezco a todas las que me están ayudando en el proceso en este fic, gracias por todo en serio. Este va dedicado a ti, Naya ;).**_

 _ **Mi twitter es wandalightwood por si queréis comentarme algo sobre el fic, tengo todas las ideas pensadas, pero las opiniones nunca vienen mal, y más para saber si os está gustando el fic.**_

 _ **Pd: Aunque haya subido los dos primeros capítulos muy rápido, mañana intentaré subir otro, pero si no lo consigo no estará hasta el lunes. De momento tengo las ideas muy frescas y voy a aprovechar para subir todo en cuanto pueda.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La creatividad no acepta excusas, si es lo suficientemente importante, encuentras tiempo para hacerlo, aunque no sepas por dónde empezar y tengas que hacerlo desde cualquier lugar. Si no tienes inspiración y te sientes atascado, tienes que saber pedir ayuda, al igual que si estás cansado, tienes que tomar un descanso. Si no sabes cómo hacerlo, tienes que investigar cómo se puede hacer e intentarlo hasta que no puedas más, y todo esto con esfuerzo hará que consigas todo lo que aspiras. Resumiendo, trabajar duro por algo que amas, se denomina pasión. Justo lo que sentía Raven al enfundarse su mono para evitar ensuciarse con aceite, y utilizar su caja de herramientas, a las cuales le tenía un gran cariño. Para ella, el momento en el cual arreglaba un coche que tenía algún fallo, o lo mejoraba, le llenaba de plena satisfacción. Sobre todo, cuando montaba algo de la nada, algo que para ella era único en su especie y que no se podía no encontrar en ningún lado. No era por alardear, pero era lo que mejor se le daba a Raven, e iba a echar de menos esos momentos que compartía con su padre, Bob en el taller.

Raven se sentía muy orgullosa del trabajo que desarrollaba, sobre todo cuando construyo una moto de la nada, la cual llevaba a cualquier lugar y que trataba con gran cariño, tanto que había decidido llamarla 'Khaleesi', como la madre de dragones de Juego de tronos que tanto le gustaba.

Raven, se solía perder tanto en su trabajo que solía perder la noción del tiempo, y para ella no existía nada más en el mundo, justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Por eso mismo, no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando su móvil, por lo tanto, Bob tuvo que llamarle la atención.

\- Raven, te están llamando… - le gritó desde la otra punta del taller – ¿quieres cogerlo ya? No puedo trabajar escuchando la banda sonora de Harry Potter…. Es insoportable, no me explico cómo te puede gustar algo así.

\- Ya voy…. Por cierto, no te metas con mis gustos, ya quisieras tú ser un mago cómo él para poder arreglar todos estos coches sin mí cuando no esté, porque sabes que soy la mejor – gritó Raven con gesto chulesco.

No tardó nada en llegar a donde estaba su móvil, no sin antes tararear la melodía, y esperar durante un segundo para poder disfrutarla, y ver que quién llamaba era Octavia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, O? – preguntó Raven – no me digas, que no has soportado a la prima de Lincoln, y quieres buscar una escapatoria hablando conmigo.

\- No es eso, Rae. ¿Has visto el último mensaje de Clarke, o te has olvidado de revisar tu móvil debido a que estabas en el taller? – preguntó Octavia irónicamente.

\- Pues si te digo la verdad… - Raven no terminó la frase

\- Vale, no lo has hecho – Octavia terminó lo que quería decir Raven. Por el tono que puso Octavia, se temió lo peor de Clarke, así que se dedicó a escuchar atentamente lo que tenía que decir Octavia.

\- Sé que te molesta, que te importunen cuando estás trabajando, pero Lincoln viene a recogerme, y luego vamos a por ti. Ya sabes… - no terminó la frase Octavia.

\- No me jodas que Clarke, se ha vuelto a poner en ese plan, bueno pues voy a ducharme, te espero. No tardes que te conozco – dijo Raven mientras pensaba como hacer reír a Clarke, y así sacarla de su hoyo, decidió preguntar a Octavia por si tenía alguna idea. Aunque sabía que la mente pensante del grupo era ella, así que tendría que pensar algo - ¿Tienes algo pensado?

\- No, la verdad… Quizás llevarla a la playa o algo, ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Octavia.

\- Tus ideas no son las mejores, como se nota que aquí el alma del grupo soy yo, lo pensaré mientras llegáis –contestó Raven, mientras se preparaba para ducharse - De verdad, no tardéis que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer.

\- Te prometo que no tardamos, nos vemos – se despidió Octavia, en ese momento temía lo que fuera a pensar Raven, porque podía liarla parda. Había que tener miedo de lo que hacía Raven, ya que en muchas ocasiones las había metido en líos gordos, que, si no fuera por sus padres o los padres de Clarke, Octavia no sabía dónde estarían ahora mismo.

Raven no tardó ni media hora en terminar de ducharse, arreglar su pelo moreno, y pintarse un poco para remarcar sus ojos marrones. Ella siempre pensaba que tenía que estar mona para la ocasión. Se puso su camiseta favorita, que cómo no era de Juego de Tronos, la obsesión que a veces llegaba a tener con esa serie era extrema, tanto que sus amigas habían tenido que ver maratones de series con ella y soportarle cuando uno de sus personajes favoritos moría que ocurría con mucha facilidad, no sabía cómo podía enamorarse de los que estaban destinados a morir. A la camiseta, le acompañaban sus típicos vaqueros negros que le hacían un cuerpo de ensueño.

Sin embargo, a Raven no le sirvió darse prisas en terminar de prepararse porque tuvo que esperar media hora más para que Octavia y Lincoln llegarán. No sabía porque conociéndolos, todavía se daba prisa, cada vez que quedaba con ellos, mira que ella sabía que no era la persona más puntual del mundo, pero la pareja la superaba. Nada más tocaron el timbre de su casa, salió con su mochila, la cual, según sus amigos, tenía de todo, tanto que a veces parecía el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon, cosa que le pedías, cosa que estaba en la mochila. Casi nunca salía de casa sin ella, se sentía muy vacía, además al ser militar, siempre se camuflaba con el entorno, y le hacía sentir muy cómoda estuviera donde estuviera.

\- Bueno, espero que si habéis tardado tanto tengáis una razón de peso y no sea por lo de siempre – dijo Raven con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras dejaba la mochila en el maletero, fijándose en toda la cantidad de alcohol que había en él, y no pudo evitar sonreír de pensar en el gran día que pasarían, lograrían hacer que Clarke se despejara sí o sí, poco después se subió al coche – veo que venís preparados para la ocasión de ir a la playa, y quedarnos allí durante toda la noche.

\- Raven, deja de pensar siempre mal, por favor. Algunos no somos como tú – exclamó Octavia alzando una ceja, mientras tanto Lincoln las miraba fijamente sin poder dejar de sonreír, pensando que vaya par le había tocado de compañía. Encima cada vez que se reunían junto Clarke, tenía que andar con cuidado e ir como su guardaespaldas personal, porque el trío dinámico era un peligro andante. – Cuando te he llamado, ni había llegado Lincoln a casa, así que todo se debe a eso, y si como era evidente venimos preparado, pero hay que tener cuidado porque Lincoln no se queda como siempre, y no podrá de hacer de 'vuestro' guardaespaldas personal – Octavia pronunció con énfasis la palabra vuestro, para mostrar que ella no tenía culpa de lo que hicieran esas dos, cada vez que se emborrachaban.

\- Bueno, te tendré que creer. ¡Qué remedio!

Mientras ambas se picaban entre sí, Lincoln arrancó y fue directo hacia la casa de Clarke, sin saber que pasaría allí, y si podría reunirse temprano con Lexa, cómo le había prometido, porque con este trío nunca se podía saber nada. No tardaron mucho en llegar allí, siempre se sorprendía de lo enorme que era la casa, tres pisos junto a un sótano, el cual Clarke se había apropiado como suyo, nada más Jake construyó la casa. Lo que Lincoln consideraría como una mansión con piscina y garaje, para Octavia y Clarke, no era nada ya que ya estaban acostumbradas a toda clase de lujos, a lo cual Lincoln y Raven les había tocado a adaptarse a ello como si fuera algo normal.

Nada más se bajaron del coche, vieron salir a Jake junto a Aden, y no dudaron en saludarlos, antes de que se fuera y así poder averiguar si sabían algo de Clarke y cómo se sentía emocionalmente. Raven no dudó en molestar a Aden, le resultaba muy sencillo al igual que si lo fuera a hacer con Clarke, como se notaba que eran hermanos, porque eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto, y a ella le encantaba incordiarlos por igual.

\- Enano, ¿dónde te crees que vas sin darle un beso a la tita Raven? – dijo Raven achuchando a Aden, tanto que él no pudo evitar suspirar, y zafarse de su abrazo rápidamente.

\- ¡Hace mucho calor, suéltame! – exclamó Aden – odio cuando te pones así, te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta.

\- Perdónale Raven, ya sabes cómo es… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – intento excusar Jake a Aden, mientras tanto se dedicaba a darle dos besos a las chicas, y un apretón de manos a Lincoln – Le pregunté a Clarke por vosotros, y me dijo que hoy no os ibais a ver y se encerró en su cuarto. Por como la vi, os deseo mucha suerte, porque parece ser que hoy es uno de sus días.

\- Pues es que ha sido una visita sorpresa para Clarke, ya sabes cómo le gustan a ella, y así le quitamos ese mal humor que tiene encima por culpa de los estudios – dijo Raven mientras Octavia la observaba sorprendida, no entendía como sin ser familia se llevaban tan bien, mientras a ella, le costaba horrores relacionarse con sus tíos – No sé por qué se estresa tanto, cuando se le da muy bien todo y se lo sabe de memoria, se lo tenemos dicho, pero nada no aprende, y no hace caso… - terminó de decir Raven.

\- Bueno, lo que digáis. Nos tenemos que ir que el pequeño llega tarde a un cumpleaños, y yo tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo Jake mientras se subía al coche, pero antes de arrancar el coche, recordó algo, abrió la ventanilla y miró a Octavia – Por cierto, Octavia no sé si sabes que mañana tenemos reunión familiar en el cortijo de tus padres, supongo que te veré a ti también Lincoln, y Raven estás invitada si quieres, como siempre, y no dudes traerte a Finn y a tus padres. Espero veros mañana a todos, hasta luego – terminó de decir Jake arrancando el coche en ese momento.

No tardaron en entrar a la casa e ir directamente al sótano, y se encontraron que estaba cerrado con llave. Por tanto, Raven se acercó a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algún ruido, cómo vio que estaba en silencio, no dudo en sacar una copia de la llave del sótano, por si Clarke no quería abrir la puerta, cómo hacía siempre que quería estar sola. Nada más hacer eso, Raven señaló la llave, e inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca para indicar que se mantuvieran en silencio.

Raven tocó la puerta tres veces, algo característico de ella, para hacerse de notar entre sus amigos, era como un código secreto. Al otro lado de la puerta, Clarke estaba tumbada boca abajo, agarrada a la almohada con los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado durante horas, frustrada porque no conseguía aprenderse una de las lecciones que tenía pendientes. Cuando realmente, se la sabía de memoria, pero los nervios le jugaban malas pasadas a veces.

Cómo Clarke no reaccionó a su código, Raven no tardó en abrir la puerta e ir a la cama para echarse encima de Clarke, Octavia la imitó, y se subía encima de ellas dos, entretanto Lincoln las miraba asombrado, y no pudo evitar echarles una foto porque la situación era digna de enmarcar, y estaba seguro que a las chicas les gustaría recordar ese momento, cuando todo el estrés hubiera acabado.

\- Chicas, por favor. Bajaros que me estáis haciendo daño – suplicó Clarke – Raven, ¿qué te dije sobre tener una llave de mi cuarto? – pregunto Clarke mostrándose muy seria, mientras se apartaba de ellas, y se levantaba de la cama, para ir a darle dos besos y un abrazo a Lincoln – Octavia me contó que hoy llegaba tu prima, ¿qué tal ha llegado?

\- Pues ha llegado bien, gracias por preguntar. Ahora bien, ¿cómo estás tú? – preguntó Lincoln, mientras observaba que tanto Raven como Octavia seguían en la cama, y la primera se dedicaba a hacerle cosquillas a su novia, no pudo evitar reírse con la situación, siempre estaban igual, no tardó en volver a centrarse en Clarke y mirarle cariñosamente para mostrarle que aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo junto a ellas, estaba allí para lo que necesitara – No me gusta verte así, cuando tienes la mejor sonrisa – Lincoln le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Clarke soltara una carcajada.

\- No me pasa nada, lo de siempre. Igualmente, supuestamente todos teníais planes – no terminó la frase y se giró para ver como Octavia y Raven seguían a lo suyo –, bueno, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – dijo en un tono más alto para llamar la atención de las chicas, en ese momento ambas se levantaron de la cama, y la cogieron entre las dos y la tumbaron en la cama para hacerle cosquillas, Lincoln no podía dejar de reír. No sabía si dejarlas solas –. Pero, ¡que...ré...is sol…tar…me, un po…qui…to de por fa…vor! – decía Clarke entrecortadamente mientras no podía parar de reírse.

\- Cosquillas, ¿no lo ves? Es algo muy evidente, no te hagas la tonta rubia – dijo Raven sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas, mientras Clarke empezaba a dar patadas en el aire para ver si la soltaban, sin conseguir nada en claro.

En el fondo, Clarke sabía que sin ellas no sería nada, y en cinco minutos había conseguido que se olvidará todo. A Clarke, le encantaba esos momentos, en los cuales estando con todos ellos, conseguía que todo lo demás no importara y estuvieran como en una burbuja.

Siguieron así durante unos diez minutos, Lincoln cansado de la situación tuvo que carraspear para sacar a las chicas de ese trance, aunque sabía que era muy difícil, lo bueno es que Octavia lo conocía mejor que nadie, y no tardó en darle un codazo a Raven para que parara, y Raven a su vez se lo dio a Clarke, como si de una cadena se tratara.

\- Hemos venido porque no nos gusta que estés mal por lo de siempre, te lo sabes todo. Eres más lista de todos nosotros – dijo Octavia mirando como Raven levantaba la ceja y antes de que la interrumpiera, decidió alimentar su ego –. A excepción de Raven, lo siento rubia, tenía que ser sincera del todo - terminó diciendo Octavia, logrando sacar una carcajada de ambas.

\- Hoy hace muy buen tiempo, ¿te apetece ir a la playa, rubia? – continuó Raven, guiñando un ojo a Clarke, sacando una sonrisa de esta última.

\- Tenemos mucho que estudiar, chicos. Mejor ir a la biblioteca como propuse esta mañana por el grupo – dijo Clarke mientras se removía el pelo nerviosamente.

\- No todo consiste en estudiar rubia – dijeron a la vez Octavia y Raven, mientras Clarke les miraba incrédula, a veces se sorprendía del vínculo que podían llegar a tener ambas.

\- Chicas, bueno yo os dejo en la playa y me voy con Lexa, que me está esperando en casa. Lo siento mucho, pero no dudéis que me encantaría ir – dijo Lincoln apenado – Por suerte, he hablado con Wells y Bell mientras hacíais el tonto, y me han dicho que os acompañarán más tarde. Además, Bell, me ha contado que seguramente vayan algunos de sus compañeros de fútbol.

\- Bueno, me habéis convencido, dejar que prepare todo y ordene un poco el cuarto – empezó a decir Clarke mientras todos la miraban con una sonrisa, habían conseguido su objetivo. Clarke, al darse cuenta de sus miradas no dudo en señalar la puerta – podéis esperarme abajo. Estáis como en vuestra casa, así que preparar lo que veáis adecuado para ir a la playa. Por cierto, Lincoln vente con nosotras, no tenemos ningún problema en que se venga tu prima. Siempre nos hablas muy bien de ella, y desde que estás con Octavia, tu prima ha bajado varias veces, y ninguna de ellas nos la has presentado. ¡Ya es hora!

\- Clarke, el problema es que ella es muy reservada, y no le gusta conocer a gente… Pero lo intentaré, no prometo nada. Igualmente nos ha contado tu padre, que mañana hay una reunión familiar, y no puedo dejarla sola en casa, así que la llevaré allí seguramente – dijo Lincoln intentando convencer a Clarke – La terminaréis conociendo, lo que no se es cuando, tener paciencia.

\- Bueno, lo que quieras – dijo Clarke, mientras cogía todo y empezaba a echarlos del cuarto – Y vosotras, cuidado con lo que hacéis, que luego Abby me regaña de que todo está desordenado, y le tengo que decir que habéis sido vosotras o Aden, y siempre me mira como si tuviera monos en la cara. Creo que piensa que sois una mala influencia para mí – dijo Clarke irónicamente.

En cuanto se fueron del cuarto, no le llevó mucho tiempo preparar todo lo que necesitaba y subir las escaleras, pudo apreciar como estaban todos sentados en el sofá fingiendo que miraban la televisión. En cuanto se hizo de notar, todos pusieron rumbo a su destino, Clarke no tenía duda de que iba a ser un día para recordar.

* * *

 _ **Perdonad por haberme hecho de rogar, no he podido subirlo antes, pero como recompensa os doy un capítulo más largo que los anteriores. ¡Prepararos que vienen curvas!**_

 _ **Pd: Este capítulo en especial va dedicado a Cris y a Laura por aguantar todo el hype y los adelantos del capítulo, aquí tenéis.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Antes de que leáis el capítulo quiero agradecer el apoyo que voy recibiendo, y en especial a Paula ( thepaulenoflive) por ayudarme a corregir los fallos de los primeros capítulos, y porque va a ser mi mano derecha escribiendo este fic.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Una de las cosas que más amaba Lexa en el mundo era relajarse durante horas en su cuarto, ya fuera durmiendo o mirando su álbum de fotografías – sobre todo por el hecho de que todas las fotos las había hecho ella con una cámara que le regalaron en su decimoquinto cumpleaños y a la cual le tenía mucha estima; no podía salir de casa sin ella.

Se pasaba horas haciendo fotos en sus lugares favoritos; lo hacía para olvidarse de todos sus problemas, pues le encantaba admirar la belleza de los paisajes y que otras personas pudieran descubrir esos lugares que quizás no conocían. Y pensar que gracias a una fotografía descubrirían un sitio diferente que podían visitar y que era hermoso. A pesar de que a Lexa le gustaba todo lo relacionado con el arte, por ejemplo, no se le daba bien dibujar, por mucho que lo intentara.

Por otra parte, a Lexa le encantaba mantenerse en forma. Por eso, todas las tardes pasaba unas horas en el gimnasio y perdía la noción del tiempo. Por ello, sus tíos habían decidido inscribirla en un gimnasio del barrio cada vez que venía durante sus vacaciones; lo que más le gustaba hacer allí era boxeo.

Nada más despertarse, Lexa miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la hora a la cual Lincoln dijo que llegaría a casa. Es por esto que decidió ponerse su ropa deportiva favorita y se hizo una coleta alta para salir a correr un poco. Cómo no, tenía que ir con su iPod, el cual guardo en su brazalete que posteriormente colocó en su brazo.

Cuando se disponía a salir, aparecieron sus tíos – Titus e Indra – y se vio interrumpida en su rutina y sabiendo que tendría que charlar con ellos, decidió posponer lo de correr para más tarde. Nada más llegar Lincoln le diría si quería acompañarla.

\- No sabíamos que ya estabas aquí, Lincoln no nos había dicho nada. Si lo llegamos a saber, salimos antes de trabajar y te hubiéramos llevado donde quisieras. Siempre que vienes nunca estamos todos en familia, y pasas más tiempo con Lincoln que con nosotros – comentó Indra, mientras le daba un gran abrazo, justo después, Titus la imitó.

\- No pasa nada, tita. Ya sabes, cómo es Lincoln: desde que está con Octavia se olvida de todo. Pero si queréis podemos ir hoy a la playa con él, y dar una vuelta… O quedarnos en casa – dijo Lexa – Aunque parezca mentira, yo también echo de menos los momentos en familia. Ojalá estuvieran aquí también mi padre y mis hermanas; siento que desde que mi madre se fue, todo ha cambiado.

\- Tienes toda la razón, nada es igual, pero tenemos que seguir hacia delante… Y bueno cuando llegue Lincoln, le preguntamos – dijo esta vez Titus apenado, ya que la muerte de su cuñada había cambiado toda la situación familiar, alejándolos cada vez más y más. Era el pegamento de la familia, sin ella todo era diferente. En ese momento entrelazó las manos con Indra que solo sabía asentir con la cabeza, aunque sin duda era la más dura de la familia – Le hemos comentado a tu padre que vengan dentro de unas semanas, pero me ha dicho que tiene mucho trabajo en los juzgados; esto de ser abogado lo está matando… Nos ha dicho que hablará con tus hermanas, Luna y Anya, para sí puede escaparse del trabajo venir con ellas, y si no que vengan ellas por su cuenta.

\- Me parece perfecto. Si tienen que venir solas se harán de rogar, pero estoy segura de que terminarán viniendo – expreso Lexa dubitativa, porque sus hermanas a veces eran un misterio, le costaba mucho entenderlas – Lincoln me dijo que tardaría unas horas, ¿sabéis algo?

\- Lo hemos llamado hace unos minutos, y dijo que iba a acompañar a las chicas y, que en cuanto viera que todo estaba bien, vendría con nosotros – dijo Indra mientras se sentaba en el sofá y daba un manotazo a su lado para que Lexa se sentara a su lado, a su vez Titus cogía el mando de la tele, lo encendía y se sentaba en el otro extremo.

Tras hablar durante horas, Lincoln apareció. Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue disculparse por haber tardado tanto. Todos estuvieron discutiendo sobre a qué lugar deberían ir y, por decisión de Indra y Lexa, terminaron decidiendo ir a la playa justo después de cenar en un restaurante del paseo marítimo, a lo que Lincoln accedió para poder visitar a su novia cuando se fuera a casa y así quedarse con ella. Él no decidía por Lexa, pero si quería más tarde, una vez allí, le diría si le gustaría quedarse con ellos.

Lincoln decidió marcharse a su cuarto a prepararse, mientras Lexa se quedaba charlando con sus padres para posteriormente ir a prepararse también.

Nada más abrió la puerta de su cuarto, empezó a sonar su móvil. Lincoln miró la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba llamando, no tardó en cogerlo.

\- Hola, Lincoln. Siento llamarte a estas horas pero es que necesitaba hacerte una pregunta – dijo Costia – ¿podría quedarme este fin de semana allí con vosotros?

\- Claro que sí, Costia. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en nuestra casa – dijo Lincoln extrañado porque Lexa no le había comentado nada a lo largo del día, ni por mensaje. Sabía que su prima no le gustaba contarle ese tipo de cosas, pero por respeto siempre lo hacía – Por cierto, ¿sabe algo Lex?

\- Es una sorpresa, así que no. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto? – Preguntó Costia – Llegaría mañana por la mañana; estoy reservando los billetes de autobús, ¿te supone algún problema?

\- No, claro que no, ¿te tengo que recoger o algo? – preguntó Lincoln con curiosidad.

\- No, gracias, me acuerdo de dónde está tu casa. Llegaré sobre las 15 de la tarde; te mandaré un mensaje cuando esté cerca. Te agradecería que mantuvieras ocupada a Lexa para que no sospeche nada, por favor.

\- Sin problemas. ¡Buen viaje! Mañana nos vemos – dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de Costia.

\- Hasta mañana, gracias por todo, Lincoln – se despidió Costia.

Tras colgar el teléfono, empezó a prepararse, y pensar en cómo podría convencer a Lexa para que lo acompañara a la playa, porque sabía que si mañana llegaba Costia, sería imposible que conociera a sus amigos, ya que Costia iba a hacer que volviera a Madrid con ella, y así Lincoln no podría pasar tiempo con Lexa, ni ella aclarar sus sentimientos.

No entendía como Lexa podía estar tan cegada por Costia, cuando en unos meses la iba a dejar sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarse, y volvería a caer en el vacío que cayó cuando su tía murió. Como no quería eso, tenía que hacer que dejara de depender tanto de Costia y que conociera a sus amigos para cuando se fuera con ellos a estudiar a Madrid, formándose así una familia de aquí a Madrid.

Mientras Lincoln pensaba en cómo conseguir su objetivo, Lexa había subido a su cuarto dejando a sus tíos en el salón para así prepararse. Lexa echaba muchísimo de menos a Costia; a veces sentía que le faltaba algo. Además, que estuvieran mal no le hacía estar de buen humor. Al fin y al cabo, el corazón quiere lo que quiere y, para Lexa, Costia era su primer amor, y todo para ella.

Una vez terminó de prepararse, le mandó un mensaje para contarle todo.

 **[Lexa]:** _Te echo de menos, Cos._

 **[Costia]:** _Yo también. Bueno, ¿qué tal todo?_

 **[Lexa]:** _Bastante bien. Hoy voy a cenar con mis tíos y Lincoln y, luego, pasearemos por la playa. ¿Tú?_

 **[Costia]:** _Nada en especial, lo de siempre. Bueno que te entretienes y tienes que irte, te quiero._

 **[Lexa]:** _Yo también. Luego hablamos._

Notó muy rara a Costia, pero no quiso hacer hincapié en ello, así que bajó al salón para reunirse con su familia, e ir a cenar con ellos.

No se imaginaba todo lo que le esperaba esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí os dejo este capítulo. Poco a poco vamos descubriendo más de Lexa; en el fondo no es tan cerrada como parece.**_

 _ **¿Qué nos deparará la fiesta en la playa? ¿Irán juntos Lincoln y Lexa? ¿Se conocerán Lexa y Clarke?**_

 _ **Os dejo elaborar vuestras teorías. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo en mente, intentaré subirlo mañana pero no aseguro nada.**_

 _ **Pd: Este capítulo se lo dedicó a Lucía, por tener tanto hype por el capítulo y no parar de molestarme hasta que lo escribiera, elaborando sus propias teorías.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Las mejores fiestas son aquellas que tienen hora de comienzo pero de las que se desconoce su hora de finalización. Para Clarke, todas las fiestas con Octavia y Raven eran así; siempre vivía las mejores aventuras junto a ellas. No dudaba que aquella noche en la playa sería inolvidable – como todos los momentos que había vivido con ellas y que se hallaban guardados en su baúl de los recuerdos.

Ese día sintió que su guitarra sería imprescindible en aquel ambiente en el que les bañaría la luz de la luna mientras disfrutaban de la calidez que la hoguera les ofrecería y en la cual – porque era algo así como un requisito cada vez que se encendía una – quemarían nubes de algodón.

Además, no podían faltar el alcohol, las tiendas de campaña y, cómo no, los altavoces de Raven – aquellos que sonaban tan alto que si no tenías cuidado podían ensordecerte durante una semana de lo potentes que eran.

Clarke sabía que la mejor forma de conocer gente era en aquellas fiestas que siempre llamaban la atención, ya que entre ellos eran un grupo bastante amplio.

Cuando llegaron allí, se zambulleron en el agua y comenzaron a jugar como si de niñas pequeñas se tratasen; no estuvieron mucho tiempo así porque los chicos – Wells, Finn, Murphy y Bellamy – no tardaron en llegar, y cuando lo hicieron empezaron a preparar todo para que la velada fuera inolvidable.

Lo primero que hicieron fue colocar los altavoces y el toldo con las mesas y las sillas y, en cuanto todo estuvo colocado, encendieron los altavoces y pusieron todo tipo de música. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que, colocando el modo de reproducción en aleatorio, sonase en primer lugar su canción favorita? Parecía que el DJ de esta velada sería la suerte pues comenzó a sonar 'Faded', de Alan Walker; la canción que tenía a todos enamorados y que anunciaba una gran noche, por lo que tuvieron que celebrarlo con el lenguaje corporal de la música: el baile.

Nada más terminar la canción, las chicas empezaron a preparar el alcohol con mezclas de todo tipo, según los gustos, y a colocar todos los platos y cubiertos en la mesa; mientras tanto los chicos se encargaban de hacer la barbacoa.

Durante la cena no faltaron las bromas ni los incesantes (pero sanos) piques entre todos ni, por supuesto, los chistes malos de Raven que hacían reír a todos por mucho que se quejasen de la calidad de éstos

\- A ver, para los solteros, ¿queréis saber la receta para tener novia? – preguntó Raven antes de beber de su copa – Venga, chicos… Sé que lo estáis deseando.

\- Rae, no nos digas otra Raveniada – dijo Octavia manteniendo una expresión seria, mientras el resto no paraba de reír ante la locura que fuera a decir Raven.

\- O, que sepas que odio esa expresión. Dile algo Finn. ¡Defiéndeme! ¡Sé un buen novio! – exclamó Raven mientras se hacía la ofendida.

\- Prefiero no meterme en vuestras movidas, yo me lavo las manos – dijo Finn produciendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Raven.

\- Hasta que no lo cuentes no vas a parar de decir tonterías, ¿verdad? – pregunto Clarke alzando una ceja, mientras los chicos asentían con la cabeza – Bueno, pues adelante.

\- Mirad, el truco está en mezclar 4 anacondas, 5 pirañas, 3 viudas negras, 2 anguilas, 6 alacranes, 7 medusas y algún que otro pájaro, no tenéis porque elegir – comentó Raven, mientras el resto no podía creerse lo que acababa de decir – Pero ¡cuidado! Al batir la mezcla, no hay que hacerlo muy fuerte porque te puede salir un patito feo.

Todo la miraron confusos, perplejos; se podía ver como lo analizaban para encontrarle sentido. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Raven, que se vio obligada a explicarlo.

\- Es gracioso porque es una receta imposible, igual que las probabilidades de que encontréis pareja – dijo Raven señalando a todos excepto a Octavia y Finn, que eran los únicos con pareja – Así que, la suerte os acompañe en la aventura de encontrarla.

Ante las tonterías de Raven, Octavia no pudo evitar taparse la cara, mientras Clarke se estaba revocando por la arena, tronchada de risa. Los chicos la imitaban, excepto Wells que se levantó e hizo un gesto a Bellamy que supo inmediatamente lo que quería hacer. Bell no dudó en darles un codazo a Murphy y a Finn para que se levantasen, tras lo cual fueron a coger a Raven de pies y manos para tirarla al agua, pero esta vio las intenciones de los chicos y empezó a correr por la playa mientras la gente los miraba sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Las chicas se quedaron sentadas.

Tras unos minutos corriendo detrás de Raven, los chicos asumieron que no la iban a coger por lo que cambiaron su objetivo por las otras dos chicas. Mientras Bellamy y Murphy fueron a por Octavia; Wells y Finn fueron a por Clarke. Raven no tardó en unirse y planear tirar primero a Octavia y luego a Clarke. Esto originó el ataque de risa de Raven que, consecuentemente, dio lugar a un dolor de tripa y la falta de aire que le provocaron hipo.

\- Os lo juro chicos, algún día vais a poder conmigo – dijo Raven sin poder respirar a penas mientras señalaba a las chicas, obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de ambas – siempre vais a por el objetivo fácil.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que fueras un objetivo difícil? – dijo en ese momento Bellamy, logrando tirarla al agua y sorprendiéndola con su rapidez – Ahora estáis todas mojadas y nosotros muy secos, ¿qué vais a hacer? – se burló Bellamy de las chicas, provocando que éstas le salpicaran agua, a lo que contestó metiéndose de cabeza al agua y haciéndole alguna que otra ahogadilla.

\- Quién ríe último, ríe mejor – dijo Clarke con un gesto fruncido.

El resto no tardó en meterse en el agua. Así estuvieron un buen rato, salpicándose agua y ahogándose entre ellos. Clarke no pudo evitar salir del agua para sacar su cámara y empezar a sacar fotografías; le encantaba poder recordar esos momentos.

Cuando todos salieron del agua, las chicas empezaron a colocar las toallas en círculo al mismo tiempo que los chicos empezaron a hacer una hoguera en el centro de ella, y cuando estuvo encendida empezaron a comerse las nubes de algodón.

Tras comer otro tanto más, Clarke decidió ir a su tienda de campaña y sacar su guitarra. Nada más estaba de vuelta a su toalla, le susurró al oído a Raven la canción que cantaría, que a su vez lo hizo con Octavia. Empezó así a tocar los acordes y a cantar la canción.

 _Yeah. You could be the greatest_

 _You can be the best_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _You could beat the world_

 _You could beat the war_

 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _You can throw your hands up_

 _You can beat the clock_

 _You can move a mountain_

 _You can break rocks_

 _You can be a master_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

Mientras los chicos acompañaban la canción con palmas, Octavia y Raven decidieron acompañarla con el estribillo pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse se fijó como a lo lejos se encontraba Lincoln con una chica morena a su lado; no podía apreciar mucho de ella, pero desde la distancia se notaba que era guapísima, y no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de ella. Pudo apreciar que el gesto fue recíproco. Sin embargo, cuando fue a hacerle un guiño, la chica se giró y se despidió de Lincoln con la mano por lo que supuso que sería la tan misteriosa Lexa y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Lexa hubiera acompañado a su primo a la velada. No obstante, al haber realizado ese gesto tan grosero, no sabía si realmente quería conocerla.

 _Standing in the hall of fame_

 _And the world's gonna know your name_

' _Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

 _And the world's gonna know your name_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

Mientras cantaba la canción, Lincoln se acercó hasta ellos, le abrazó por la espalda y le susurró que siguiera cantando así de bien; le chocó los cinco a todos los chicos; le dio dos besos a Raven y, tras darle un pico a Octavia, se sentó a su lado. A Clarke le encantaba la pareja que formaban ambos.

Asimismo, con la nueva adición al grupo, siguieron cantando la canción; esa noche tocó un maratón de canciones de The Script, uno de los grupos favoritos de Clarke que más le había enseñado en la vida y que le animaba en momentos de bajón.

Llegó un punto en el que se vio obligada a parar, pues su voz estaba ronca de tanto cantar y, como Lincoln ya estaba aquí, empezaron a sacar los vasos de chupitos y decidieron jugar a atrevimiento o verdad. La única regla existente era que si te negabas a cumplir con tu elección tenías que beber un chupito. Con este juego había que temer a Raven porque al no tener filtro podía sacar cualquier cosa a relucir; no podías estar segura de sí escoger atrevimiento sería mejor que elegir verdad cuando se trataba de ella. A pesar de que todos le temían, no sabían cómo habían llegado hasta allí, la primera en preguntar fue ella.

\- Esta va para la rubia, ¿qué eliges, atrevimiento o verdad?

\- Cómo todavía no estoy lo suficientemente borracha, elijo atrevimiento – dijo Clarke.

\- ¿Ves a ese chico de allí? – dijo Raven señalando a un chico con coleta de Samurái y el pelo largo – tienes que invitarlo a nuestra fiesta, y ya sabes que mañana tenemos reunión familiar… Pues tienes que traerlo a ella.

Observó durante un momento al chico, y como no era feo no dudó en hacerlo. Se levantó y fue hacía allí. En cuanto llegó, le tocó el hombro al chico que se giró y quedó extrañado.

\- No he podido evitar fijarme en ti desde lejos – le susurró Clarke en el oído –. Me llamo Clarke, y esos de allí son mis amigos – comentó señalando en el lugar dónde se encontraban todos ellos. A veces se sorprendían de lo suelta que podía ser Clarke aunque Raven, en ese momento, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella – he pensado que te podrías acercar y pasar un buen rato.

\- Claro que sí, me iba a ir… Pero será todo un gusto pasar el rato contigo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras le ponía el hombro para que se agarrara y fueran caminando hacia dónde estaban los amigos de Clarke – Por cierto, yo me llamo Roan.

En cuanto estuvieron junto a los demás, Raven le guiñó un ojo, y siguieron jugando.

Ahora era el turno de Wells.

\- Raven, tu turno – dijo Wells mientras señalaba a la morena.

\- Como siempre, ¿verdad? No tengo miedo a nada.

\- Si tuvieras que elegir a alguno de los chicos para enrollarte, a excepción de Finn, ¿con quién lo harías?

\- Me quieres dejar mal, eh – dijo Raven intentando parecer seria, pero la conocían tan bien que todos sabían que le daba igual – con Bellamy… pero, cuidado… no te emociones mucho, que es por descarte. Yo estoy muy bien con Finn – comentó Raven mientras le daba un buen morreo a Finn, que se había cabreado con ella, pero nada más hacer eso se le pasó.

\- Bueno, ya está bien. Ahora os toca a vosotros, que siempre os intentáis escapar – dijo Clarke dirigiéndose a los chicos – Como has sido el último en llegar, Lincoln, es tu turno.

\- No me asustas, no eres Raven. Adelante, dime qué tengo que hacer – comentó Lincoln mientras Raven se hacía la ofendida y se tocaba el pecho, y Clarke no podía parar de reír junto a Octavia.

\- ¿Eres capaz de ir a por tu prima y traerla a la fiesta? Antes he visto que estabas con ella mientras tocaba y ni se ha acercado… Tienes que presentárnosla de una vez….

Lincoln no quiso contestar ni hacer nada porque sabía cómo era Lexa y para la decepción de Clarke, se bebió su chupito y continuaron los turnos.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cansados del juego y las chicas ya estaban bastante contentas, decidieron ponerse a bailar la primera canción que saliera en el aleatorio, que en ese caso fue 'Work from Home'. Raven y Clarke estaban muy pegadas bailando de forma sensual, tanto que ni Finn ni Roan podían quitarle los ojos de encima, este último decidió agarrar a Clarke por la cadera y ponerse a bailar junto a ella, gesto que no rechazó Clarke, y que se ganó un guiño por parte de Raven que se alejó junto a Finn.

Todo parecía un baile de parejas. Mientras Wells, Murphy y Bellamy decidieron ir a buscar alguna chica que estuviera cerca; terminaron apareciendo unas cuantas.

Esa noche fue una locura, y, Clarke, tras enrollarse varias veces con Roan sin pensarlo, no pudo evitar invitarlo a la reunión familiar, ganándose la aprobación de Raven, pero el negamiento de cabeza de Octavia, mientras el resto la miraban, incrédulos; no podían creer lo que podía hacer Clarke borracha… Además, Roan no dudó en aceptar.

A pesar de la resaca que tendría Clarke por la mañana, tuvo que quedar con Roan para saber algo más. Ninguno de ellos era consciente de la que se liaría al día siguiente en la reunión familiar.

* * *

 _ **Aquí os dejo el capítulo recién salido del horno, prometo que en el siguiente se conocerán Lexa y Clarke, y no de lejos como hoy, pero no dudéis que va a haber tensión en el ambiente. Os aconsejo escuchar la canción que canta Clarke en el capítulo, 'Hall of Fame' – The Script.**_

 _ **En este capítulo quiero agradecer toda la ayuda que me ha dado Paula, porque ha hecho los cambios oportunos para que se quede perfecto.**_

 _ **Pd: El siguiente capítulo quizás tarde un poco más, no aseguro que pueda estar mañana porque tengo las ideas, pero tengo que desarrollarlas y quiero que quede perfecto; en cuanto lo tenga listo, lo subiré.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

¿Quién dice que los sueños y las pesadillas no son tan reales como el aquí y el ahora? Lexa había tenido una pesadilla que parecía desarrollarse en una película; una pesadilla en la cual acababa con el corazón roto.

En ella caminaba junto a Costia por Madrid Río – con sus manos entrelazadas y balanceándose entre ellas – a la luz de la luna, un hecho recurrente en su vida diaria. Mientras caminaban, caería un inquietante silencio alrededor de la pareja mientras Costia frenaba a Lexa, tirando de su mano para que ésta se girase. Una vez se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Costia, la miró intensamente a los ojos y, de repente, se vio invadida por un miedo paralizante; intentó acercarse a ella para tocarle, darle un beso, un abrazo… lo que fuera que reviviera ese sentimiento de seguridad y estabilidad que Costia una vez despertó en ella. Cuando consiguió moverse, intentó agarrar la cara de Costia pero está se desvaneció de sus manos, dejando a Lexa sola y aterrada.

Lexa se despertó sobresaltada, sudando, con una sensación de vacío en el pecho que impedía que respirase con normalidad. No obstante, no quiso admitir que su vida con Costia tenía fecha de caducidad aunque, en el fondo, residía el conocimiento de que esto era inevitable. Así que, simplemente, decidió exprimir todo el tiempo que les quedase juntas.

Con el objetivo de expulsar aquella sensación de vacío inexorable decidió salir a correr, pues era algo que le relaja. Con suerte, las endorfinas eliminarían las emociones residuales de la pesadilla.

Correr le permitía evadirse del mundo real, por lo que tendía a perder la noción del tiempo. Sin darse cuenta había pasado una hora cuando decidió volver a casa. Cuando llegó, entró con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, ya que era aún temprano. Tras ducharse, decidió preparar un desayuno compuesto por tortitas y café; no es algo que le llevase mucho tiempo puesto que estaba acostumbrada a asumir el papel de matriarca. Debido a que su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, sentía que dicho papel recaía sobre ella – la tarea de cuidar de sus hermanas – y, es que, Anya sería la mayor pero era la que menos tiempo pasaba en casa porque estaba ocupada con sus estudios universitarios; así que Lexa se encargaba de ella y de Luna.

A veces sentía que tanta presión podría con ella pero se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese sentimiento. Aun sintiendo que la su vida con Costia estaba llegando a su fin, seguía sintiéndola como un soplo de aire fresco.

En vacaciones, a Lexa le encantaba disfrutar de la playa y pasar tiempo con su familia – el hecho de que vivieran en Almería sólo contribuía a su amor por ellas; este era el único momento en el que podía relajarse, ya que la invitada era ella y no tenía que hacer casi nada. Sin embargo, lo hacía por respeto a ellos aunque la mayoría de las veces le costase una reprimenda de Indra… podría vivir con ello.

Cuando terminó de preparar el desayuno, viendo que habían pasado unas dos horas desde su vuelta y que la casa seguía durmiendo, se aventuró a tocar las puertas de todos; no tardaron en responder y bajar al salón.

\- Buenos días, ¿a qué hora has llegado, Lincoln? – dijo Indra mientras se servía en un plato las tortitas y un café.

\- No muy tarde, mamá… Sólo a las ocho de la mañana – comentó Lincoln, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Indra – No es nada, de verdad…

\- Nunca es nada… ¿no vendrías conduciendo borracho? – dijo con un aire preocupado Indra – espero que las chicas hayan llegado sanas y salvas a su casa.

\- Si te digo la verdad, se quedaron durmiendo en las tiendas de campaña – dijo Lincoln – Supongo que se irán todos directos al cortijo de los Blake. Por cierto, Lexa… mis amigos quieren conocerte, así que me han dicho que te lleve conmigo, ¿quieres venir?

\- Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de reuniones y menos con gente desconocida – comentó Lexa, justo antes de beber un sorbo de su café, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Titus.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir? – preguntó Titus – Hace un año que tu primo intenta presentarte a sus amigos que tanto le han ayudado y siempre te niegas… no es bueno vivir en la soledad.

\- Tampoco vivo en la soledad… me gusta vivir tal y como estoy, con vosotros, mis hermanas, mi padre, Costia...

\- Eso no es vivir, eso es encerrarte en un entorno pequeño – dijo Lincoln, haciendo una mueca – Necesitas conocer gente y te aseguro que ni mis amigos ni su familia muerden.

\- Si no quiere ir, dejadla. Tendrá sus motivos – dijo Indra, tratando de defender a Lexa – La entiendo perfectamente. Somos lo que somos por una razón y todos los Woods, excepto vosotros, no hemos sido de ir a ese tipo de reuniones sin una razón evidente.

\- Mamá, no le des la razón – dijo Lincoln enfadado – Costia se va en unos meses y no va a tener a nadie. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de conocer a un grupo de gente que vivirá allí cuando ella no esté. No quiero que te sientas sola, Lex.

\- No me siento sola. Lo dices como si la relación a distancia no fuera a funcionar. Siempre hemos estado bien y lo estaremos – comentó Lexa – No entiendo que manía le tienes a Costia, ella es perfecta para mí.

\- Nunca has conocido a nadie más para saber si lo es, te has aferrado a ella y me niego. Necesitas conocer el mundo.

\- Chicos, tranquilizaos. No ganáis nada si os peleáis entre vosotros – dijo Titus intentando calmar los ánimos – Igualmente no estaría mal que fueras; los Blake son de lo mejor de la ciudad y te vendría bien tener un grupo de amigos, Lexa.

\- No quiero y punto – insistió Lexa tercamente mientras se levantaba y dejaba su desayuno a medias, huyendo a su habitación y cerrando con un portazo.

El enfado que le había provocado la conversación era tan intenso que perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada. De repente, la puerta se abrió y alguien se echó encima de ella y empezó a darle besos por toda la cara, por la forma en que lo hacía supo que era Costia, y todo su mundo se iluminó en ese momento.

\- Pero… ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – exclamó Lexa – ¡no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

\- ¡Sorpresa! – dijo Costia entre dientes mientras le daba un beso apasionado – te quería dar una sorpresa y, bueno… ¡aquí estoy!

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

\- Por cierto… he estado hablando con Lincoln y ya puedes ir moviendo el culo para ir a la reunión – dijo Costia mientras le daba un azote en el culo – Sé que no quieres pero voy contigo, y tu primo te necesita.

Lexa la miró fijamente mientras pensaba en sus opciones, optando por ceder y conocer por fin a los amigos de Lincoln.

\- Bueno… iré por ti.

Tardaron horas en prepararse porque cada vez que se miraban comenzaban con tocamientos inocentes que derivaban en ardientes besos que no pasaban a más porque sabían que tenían que irse. Aun así, Lincoln tuvo que pasarse a llamarles la atención porque sospechaba que no estaban avanzando.

Lexa decidió maquillarse un poco: utilizó eyeliner y rímel para resaltar sus ojos verdes y se pintó los labios de color carmín; se hizo una trenza por detrás dejando el resto de su pelo largo moreno suelto de tal forma que le enmarcaba la cara; y se puso unos pitillos negros acompañados de un top blanco y sus converse negras. Costia optó por un vestido turquesa que contrastaba con su piel de ébano y su pelo moreno y, que simultáneamente, resaltaba sus ojos verdes y unos tacones que le hacían un poco más alta que Lexa – pues eran casi de la misma altura.

Cuando salieron del cuarto vieron que Lincoln iba con una camisa negra y unos vaqueros negros combinados con unos zapatos de ese color; iba guapísimo, como siempre, y le invadió el sentimiento de orgullo. Parecía que a los Woods les había tocado la lotería genética.

El cortijo estaba un poco lejos de la ciudad, a unos 30 minutos en coche, pero se les hizo muy corto porque charlaron durante todo el viaje sobre películas, sobre todo cualquiera de Marvel. Lexa no era muy fan del cine comercial pero como era algo que hacia felices a Costia y Lincoln, hacía el esfuerzo de ver ese tipo de películas… las tramas serían flojas pero al menos los personajes eran innovadores – los femeninos por lo menos – es por ello que sentía un gran cariño por la viuda negra y, de alguna forma, aspiraba a ser como ella. Lincoln era más de Iron Man mientras que Costia de la bruja escarlata. Estuvieron comentando la película de _Civil War_ ; los primos, al estar en el mismo bando, no pararon de picar a Costia que decidió dejar el tema porque cuando estaban juntos no había quién se les opusiera.

Lexa se quedó perpleja al observar lo grande que era el cortijo; cuando Lincoln dijo que la familia Blake era de las más importantes no se equivocaba. Nada más entrar observó que el cortijo albergaba varios tipos de instalaciones – una piscina, una pista de baloncesto, un gran jardín con todo tipo de decoraciones – y, por último, la amplia terraza que daba paso a la casa compuesta por tres plantas. No sabía nada más sobre ellos, pero por lo que podía apreciar parecían tener una vida perfecta.

Algo que no le gustó a Lexa porque ella había tenido que luchar muchísimo para conseguir todo lo que tenía cuando seguramente los Blake eran unos mocosos consentidos.

Cuando entró en la casa apreció en el enorme salón que alojaba una gran chimenea y a su lado había una gran televisión de plasma – no sabía con exactitud su tamaño pero como mínimo era de 75 – junto a un home cinema alucinante; en frente había unos cuántos sofás de piel y una mesa de centro delante de éstos; más aún había un mini bar y una mesa plegable con bastantes sillas; la decoración estaba acompañada por un montón de cuadros, incluso algún que otro retrato de la familia. El salón estaba conectado con la cocina que era también enorme, ésta tenía de todo; también había un baño en esa planta. En la segunda planta se hallaban todos los dormitorios, cada uno con su propio baño. Por último, el acceso a la tercera planta se daba en forma de una escalera de caracol; en esta planta se encontraba una habitación muy parecida al salón, en este caso la habitaba un billar y, además, acogía una pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de gimnasio.

Al ver toda la casa, sintió como una gran envidia le invadía y hacía que quisiera salir de allí. Costia se fijó en lo que quería hacer Lexa, y le agarró el brazo de un modo tranquilizador en ese momento para mostrarle su apoyo. Lincoln no se dio cuenta de nada porque nada más llegar se fue, dejándola sola para irse con sus amigos – algo que le sentó fatal a Lexa porque después de tanto insistir, ahí estaba… sola con Costia. No tardó en venir Lincoln con una muchacha bastante guapa, que supuso que sería Octavia, al ver que era morena con ojos azules, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Lincoln había elegido bien; su atuendo era muy parecido al de Lexa, con la única diferencia que llevaba una camisa roja con transparencias, que le dejaba apreciar un top de bikini que llevaba blanco, y en ese momento pensó que se le había olvidado traerse su bikini.

\- Lex, te presento a Octavia – dijo Lincoln con una gran sonrisa – O, esta es Lexa.

\- Un gusto conocerte, no sabes lo bien que habla sobre ti Lincoln – comentó Octavia – Ya era hora, espero que no te moleste; mi prima, mi hermano y sus amigos están en la piscina, si quieres puedes esperar o venirte con nosotros – Octavia hizo una pausa dramática y añadió mordazmente – te aseguro que no muerden.

\- El problema es que no tenemos bikinis – dijo Costia adelantándose a la negativa que iba a dar Lexa.

\- ¡Oh! No hay problema, tengo algunos en mi cuarto – dijo Octavia – Acompañadme.

Subieron a la planta de arriba, y tuvieron que entrar en la primera habitación que había a la derecha. Nada más entrar, Octavia saco unos cuantos bikinis y los colocó sobre la cama, marchándose en ese mismo momento para darles privacidad. No tardaron mucho en cambiarse pues esta vez no se entretuvieron dado que sabían que tenían gente esperándolas abajo.

Puesto que ya sabían dónde estaba la piscina, fueron hacia allí directamente. Una vez allí no pudo evitar fijarse en que dentro de la piscina había una rubia subida a caballito encima de una morena, que en ese mismo momento la tiraba al agua, provocando el enfado de la chica que, acto seguido, salió de la piscina. La chica rubia no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de las morenas, e hizo que todos salieran para presentarse.

Lexa se sorprendió al ver que la primera en hacerlo fue la chica morena, mientras la rubia se quedaba en la parte de atrás.

\- Buenas, yo soy Raven. Podéis llamarme Rae, hay confianza; no os preocupéis – dijo Raven guiñándoles el ojo – Por cierto, en este grupo yo soy el alma de la fiesta – susurró de forma conspiratoria justo antes de darles dos besos y un abrazo a cada una, gesto que molestó a Lexa; no le gustaba que desconocidos invadiesen su espacio personal.

Tras alguna que otra presentación más, se acordó que los nombres de los chicos eran Bellamy, el que supuso que era el hermano de Octavia, junto a su mejor amigo, Murphy y Finn, el novio de Raven. La última en presentarse fue Clarke – que estaba acompañada de un chico que dijo llamarse Roan pero que no estaba muy unido al resto – parecía que se hubieran conocido la noche anterior.

\- Yo soy Clarke, la prima de Octavia y el gran amor de Raven aunque ella lo niegue – bromeó Clarke guiñándole un ojo a Raven y ofreciéndole tímidamente la mano – Lincoln nos ha hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto conocerte al fin; a ti también Costia.

\- Rubia, no te lo creas tanto – dijo Raven dándole una colleja a Clarke, gesto que hizo que Lexa alzara una ceja, ya que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, mientras Costia rio por la nariz, conteniendo una carcajada.

\- Chicas, ¿queréis parar? Menuda primera impresión que le estáis dando a Costia y Lexa – dijo Octavia, dándole una colleja a cada una respectivamente.

\- No pasa nada, de verdad. Gracias por acogernos de esta manera – comentó Costia con una sonrisa mientras Lexa fruncía el ceño, planteándose dónde se había metido y queriendo huir de allí rápidamente.

\- Chicas, nuestra familia está en la terraza – interrumpió Bellamy a Raven que iba a volver a hablar y señaló a todos para que se movieran – Así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí abajo… Y no quiero que nos regañen.

Toda la familia, Blake y Griffin, fue muy amable. Por lo que entendió, la familia de Clarke estaba compuesta por Jake y Abby y, su hermano, Aden. A su vez, Abby era hermana de Aurora, la madre de Octavia y Bellamy, y los abuelos, tanto de ellos como de Aden y Clarke eran Thomas y Lindsey. También se encontraban los padres de Raven, Bob y Allie. Era evidente que era una familia grande e importante. No obstante, los lujos de los que disfrutaban no era algo que le impresionase y, a pesar de la calidez y la acogida que les habían demostrado, seguía sin fiarse de ellos puesto que asumió que todos habían llevado una vida muy fácil.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa enorme que estaba improvisada, mientras Jake, Bob y Thomas preparaban la barbacoa charlando sobre fútbol, llamando la atención de Finn, Bellamy y Lincoln que no dudaron en participar. Mientras tanto, Lindsey, Abby, Allie y Aurora se dedicaban a preparar la mesa pidiendo la ayuda de Raven, Octavia y Clarke. Tanto Costia como Lexa se quedaron sentadas observando todo el entorno. La primera intento ayudar pero las mayores no las dejaron argumentando que eran las invitadas, diciéndoles que se sentaran y se relajaran, gesto que Lexa agradeció porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo; cómo no, tuvo que intervenir Raven para alegar que ella también era una invitada y preguntar si podía quedarse junto a ellas. Comprendió que su propuesta había sido rechazada cuando Allie le cogió de la oreja y la arrastró con ella a pesar de sus quejas.

En el ambiente se palpaba la calidez e intimidad de una familia unida, algo que despertó una molesta sensación de envidia en Lexa, y, es que, en su entorno familiar se había creado una brecha que crecía cada día más, originando una gran distancia entre los miembros de ésta.

Poco a poco, fueron sentándose alrededor de la mesa. Lexa se sorprendió al ver que justo en frente se había colocado Clarke flanqueada por Octavia y Raven a cada lado. En aquel momento sus ojos encontraron los de Clarke; tenía unos ojos azules tan oscuros que le recordaban a la inmensidad del océano y los alrededores de su delicada nariz estaban bañados en sutiles pecas que le hacían pensar en las estrellas que conformaban la vasta extensión del universo. No pudo evitar atibar por el rabillo a Roan, que se erigía con gran incomodad puesto que estaba siendo completamente ignorado por Clarke que observaba intensamente a Lexa.

Cuando Lexa salió del estupor que había creado la rubia en su mente y registró lo que acaba de pasar, agitó suavemente la cabeza instigando a su cerebro a aclarar sus pensamientos mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Costia que le miró con una sonrisa, gesto que imitó la morena.

A su otro lado se hallaba sentado Lincoln. Empezaría a enumerar en que sitio de la mesa se sentó cada uno pero había tantas personas en ese momento que su cabeza estaba a punto de colapsar; lo único que tenía claro era que los más jóvenes estaban sentados juntos: Murphy con Bell y Finn al lado de Raven, mientras que Costia estaba entre ella y Roan.

Tanto Jake como Thomas llamaron la atención de todos, cogiendo una copa y dando un golpecito con el tenedor en ella. Al parecer tenían algo que anunciar.

\- ¡Por fin estamos todos reunidos! Os voy a contar la idea que hemos tenido Jake y yo – comenzó a decir Thomas – consiste en un plan para que disfrutéis el verano.

\- Sabemos que estáis muy estresados con los estudios, y que dentro de nada os vais a estudiar fuera – intervino Jake, creando cierta tensión – nos gustaría…

\- Pagaros un viaje por todos los complejos Blake que tenemos por Europa – terminó de decir Thomas, ya que Jake había dejado las palabras en el aire, dejando absortos a todos los jóvenes – Sé que algunos como Lincoln y su prima son nuevos en la familia pero, si queréis, podéis acompañarlos.

\- Bob, espero que no suponga un problema y que puedas dejar descansar a Raven durante el verano, que trabajar tanto no es bueno para la niña – comentó Jake guiñándole un ojo a Raven, que asentía entusiasmada con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- No, no hay problema… Sino yo me encargaré de eso – intervino Allie, tocando el hombro de Bob, que parecía molesto por el hecho de que si por él fuera, Raven no tendría muchos de los lujos de los que disfruta gracias a los Blake a pesar de no ser su familia.

\- Gracias, mamá. Y papá, si me necesitas siempre puedes llamarme y pedirme ayuda. Podría marcarme un _"Callejón Diagon"_ , por eso de que soy maga, y aparecer de la nada – bromeó Raven, ganándose una colleja de Clarke mientras Octavia sacudía la cabeza, ninguna entendía como nunca no podía tomarse nada en serio – Pero bueno, Clarke… Deja de darme collejas por hoy.

En ese momento tanto Clarke como Raven se levantaron de la mesa y empezaron a jugar como si fueran niñas pequeñas. Lexa seguía sin comprender nada y no pudo parar de negar con la cabeza. No tardaron en volver a sentarse tras ser regañadas por Allie y Abby. Cuando la guerra entre ellas terminó, Abby se dirigió a Lincoln.

\- Lincoln, para vosotros… ¿supone un problema ir con los chicos? – preguntó Abby.

\- Tendríamos que hablar con mis padres y mi tío, pero no creo que haya problema, ¿verdad, Lexa? – respondió Lincoln muy confiado de sí mismo, y haciendo un puchero a Lexa para que no rechazara la oferta.

\- Lincoln, sabes que es mi último verano con Costia, no puedo embarcarme en una aventura con un grupo de personas que no conozco ni me interesa conocer – susurró Lexa en el oído a Lincoln.

\- Jake, ¿supondría algún problema que se viniera Costia con nosotros? – preguntó Lincoln mientras miraba fijamente a Lexa, que bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- No, claro que no, ¡cuantos más mejor! – contestó Jake dejando a Lexa sorprendida por la generosidad de la familia; parecía que no eran tan superficiales como creía – el objetivo es que sea un verano inolvidable para vosotros.

\- ¡Me encantaría ir! Di que sí, Lexa, por favor. Hazlo por mí – susurró Costia a Lexa, que escuchándola con ese tono de voz no podía negarse. Odiaba que Costia le pusiera en este compromiso – No vamos a tener una oportunidad mejor en nuestra vida, sería como un viaje de película… un sueño hecho realidad. Sabes que hemos soñado con esto mucho tiempo, no digas que no, por favor.

Todos estaban muy emocionados por la idea y tras la súplica de Costia, Lexa no podía negarse si su padre y sus tíos les daban permiso. No sabía todo lo que le esperaría en el viaje.

Debido a la emoción, todos los jóvenes subieron a la tercera planta en la cual se encontraba el billar mientras que los mayores se quedaron en la terraza charlando.

Una vez allí, se dividieron en dos grupos: chicos contra chicas. Lexa observó que Clarke, Raven y Octavia dominaban el arte del billar y que tendían a picarse con Bellamy y Murphy, pues no dudaban en retarlas, a lo que Raven siempre aceptaba altaneramente. A pesar de la máscara estoica tras la que se escondía Lexa, no pudo evitar alguna que otra leve sonrisa – que escondería tras su vaso – cada vez que Clarke y Raven hacían alguna de las suyas; le resultaba inverosímil y, simultáneamente, le divertía el comportamiento pueril de ambas. Exceptuando aquellos momentos esporádicos en los que Clarke decidía atender a Roan y Raven a Finn, pasaban el tiempo juntas, haciendo payadas que se iban de madre porque Octavia se les unía y, en otras ocasiones, llegaban a su fin porque Octavia las frenaba; ésta era la única que parecía guardar un poco de sentido común.

No pudo evitar fijarse en lo contento que estaba Lincoln con Octavia y se arrepintió un poco de no haberle hecho caso antes, pero no era su culpa ser como era. Tampoco pudo dejar de sentir que, aunque se sentía plena con Costia, estar junto a Clarke haciendo tantas tonterías le hacía sonreír, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba.

Si en un día, los amigos de Lincoln y, Costia, habían hecho que se sintiera viva de nuevo, no se imaginaba lo bien que le podía hacer viajar con ellos y, por una vez no se arrepintió de haber dicho que sí. Aun así, quedaban unas cuantas semanas para el viaje y, primero, los chicos tenían que seguir estudiando para selectividad y presentar las solicitudes en la universidad antes de irse de viaje.

Tiempo que aprovecharía Lexa para conocerlos más e intentar conseguir que sus hermanas bajaran y que Costia permaneciera junto a ella para no tener que volver a Madrid hasta que el curso comenzara. Además, no dudó en que tendría que ayudar a Lincoln de cara a los exámenes y, si se lo pedían sus amigos, no les negaría la ayuda. En resumen, Lexa iba a pasar unas semanas bastante intensas.

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda, ya se han conocido. Pero todavía queda un tiempo para que se vean como algo más, para ello primero se tendrá que ir Costia, así que ir haciendo vuestras apuestas, ya sea por twitter o por aquí mismo, estaría encantada de recibir alguna que otra review, para saber si os está gustando cómo se está desarrollando la historia, aunque sea bastante lenta.**_

 _ **¿Os está gustando el desarrollo del personaje de Lexa? ¿Qué opináis de Raven? ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el viaje?**_

 _ **Para el siguiente capítulo, ya sí que es verdad que tardaré un poco más, por eso os he dejado este que es bastante largo. Intentaré tenerlo para el lunes, pero no aseguro nada.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Desde el capítulo pasado, tanto Paula( thepaulenoflive) como yo hemos decidido colaborar para el resto del fic:**_

 _ **Buenaaas pues yo pasaba por aquí y le ofrecí mi ayuda a Carmen para ejercer de correctora y, a lo tonto, he acabado ayudándole a desarrollar la historia. Está resultando un viaje interesante y espero que compartáis este sentimiento con nosotras; me resulta muy gracioso como nos instigamos feels mutuamente… y a las Squidkru que nos leen y nos aguantan con las miguitas que les damos.**_

 _ **Esto es todo por el momento.**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Tras unos meses basados en mandar solicitudes para ingresar en una residencia y estudiar de cara a selectividad – con algún que otro momento de relajación, ya fuera entre amigos de fiesta en la playa o en reuniones familiares – por fin había llegado ese momento tan anticipado para el que habían estado preparándose todo el año. Sólo el ver el ajetreo que había fuera de la universidad les generó un gran agobio; tenían los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte– dijo Lincoln, frenando el coche frente a la universidad.

\- Ni que esto fuera _"Los juegos del hambre"_ … - contestó Clarke mientras todos salían del coche y se despedían de Lincoln–. Ya que estamos con frases míticas: que la suerte te acompañe. ¡Seguro que bordas las pruebas! - Claro que lo son, rubia– intervino Raven, echándole un brazo por encima del hombro a Clarke–. Fíjate en el ambiente: son todo nervios– añadió, señalando con su brazo libre a la totalidad del campus, que rebosaba energía nerviosa–. Aquí quien no corre, vuela. Prepárate para ir a la cornucopia y coger rápido tus bolis de la suerte antes de que te los quiten.

Clarke podría jurar que si no hubiera sido por los absurdos comentarios de Raven hubiera muerto por el agobio y los nervios que esos tres días le generaron. Una vez finalizaron aquella tediosa experiencia llegaron a la conclusión de que la PAU no era para tanto. Una semana después recibieron los resultados; todos habían aprobado excepto Finn.

Antes de embarcarse en su viaje por Europa, tendrían que matricularse en la universidad, por lo que tendrían que estar pendientes durante su estancia en Málaga; esto sería una especia de pre-vacaciones para aliviar la tensión post-selectividad – antes de ponerse rumbo a Francia. Por lo tanto, el día después de recibir sus notas, comenzaron a preparar su equipaje mientras comentaban sus expectativas para el viaje.

Puesto que las chicas eran inseparables, decidieron organizar sus maletas juntas. La primera casa por la que pasaron fue la de Raven, ya que era la más indecisa de todas.

\- ¿Llevarás a Roan? – preguntó Raven mientras sacaba las maletas del almacén para ir a su cuarto, escoltada por Clarke y Octavia.

\- Sabes que no… Roan solo fue solo un rollo de fin de semana que no llegó a más.

\- Pues bien que lo llevaste a la reunión familiar – acusó Octavia, levantando una ceja–. Tú y tus locuras, Clarke. Cuándo aprenderás…- añadió retóricamente en un tono reprobatorio.

\- Carpe Diem, O– replicó Clarke, ganándose un guiño de Raven–. Sabes que me gusta disfrutar de la vida cuando no estoy estudiando.

\- Y como ya estás en una relación estable, nos quieres arrastrar a las demás a tener sentido común. ¡Alimenta nuestra locura!– exclamó Raven mientras sacaba toda la ropa de su armario y la dispersaba en la cama – Vive un poco más la vida…- añadió distraídamente, repasando con la mirada todas sus prendas.

\- Lo dices como si tú no estuvieras en una relación… ¿Qué es Finn exactamente para ti?– replicó Octavia, enfatizando su perplejidad con el levantamiento de sus cejas.

\- Sabes que soy muy joven para definir la relación, es algo pasajero... La tita Raven tiene necesidades básicas que cubrir y él sabe qué hacer– rebatió Raven despreocupadamente.

\- … Lleváis dos años juntos y me estás diciendo que es pasajero. Rae, ¿qué pasa contigo?– preguntó Octavia que seguía con el gesto fruncido mientras Clarke las miraba con una expresión divertida.

\- ¿Pues qué va a pasar? Nada, es que me gusta divertirme– dijo Raven alzando los brazos–. Además, Finn y yo no tenemos futuro. Te recuerdo que él no se viene con nosotras a Madrid… Y no me gustan las relaciones a distancia.

\- Si de verdad lo quieres, funcionará– insistió Octavia con un tono ligeramente esperanzado.

Clarke decidió no intervenir en la conversación. No era un tema acerca del cual le gustase opinar, pues las pocas veces que lo había hecho había sido acusada de pesimista por Octavia… No es que no creyera en el amor – después de todo había sido testigo de la relación de sus padres… pero también fue testigo de aquella época tan oscura en la que se vio sumida Aurora con la marcha del padre de Bellamy y Octavia. Simplemente era un mecanismo de defensa que decidió desarrollar a una temprana edad para no sufrir el calvario por el que pasó su tía; de todas formas tampoco había aparecido nadie en su vida que hubiese sido capaz de derruir el muro que había creado ni por quien sintiera que merecería la pena derribarlo.

\- Ese es el problema, Finn no es lo mismo para mí que antes– confesó derrotada Raven.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo dejas? – preguntó Octavia.

\- Supongo que por la historia…- contestó pensativa, agitando la cabeza como si quisiera romper el hilo de su pensamiento-. Bueno, dejemos el tema. Quiero terminar la maleta y hablar sobre esto no agiliza las cosas… ¿Cuánta ropa debería llevarme? ¿Elegante o cómoda? ¿Debería llevarme algo de abrigo por si refresca? ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer? ¿Nos compraremos ropa allí?– su repentino e incesante bombardeo se vio interrumpido por Clarke y Octavia posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, respectivamente.

\- Cálmate. Ya decidiremos allí que hacemos. Decide lo que más te guste y vamos, que las demás también tenemos que preparar nuestras maletas– dijo Clarke relajando a Raven.

Cuando terminaron con la maleta de Raven emprendieron la marcha con rumbo a la casa de Clarke y, luego, a la de Octavia; con ellas fue más fácil porque ya sabían que iban a llevarse. Aun así tardaron en salir de casa Clarke porque se entretuvieron en la despedida.

\- ¡Tened cuidado!– dijo Abby mientras abrazaba a todas las chicas, seguida de Jake–. Que no me entere que hacéis de vuestras locuras.

\- Déjalas que disfruten, que solo se vive una vez – dijo Jake ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Abby–. Pero, eso sí, Raven mucho cuidado con lo que haces. Octavia, confío en ti para que las vigiles.

\- ¡PERO QUE NO SOY SIEMPRE YO!- exclamó Raven tocándose el pecho, fingiendo agravio–. Clarke, también es un peligro y no le decís nada. Además, Octavia no es tan santa como parece…

\- Más quisieras. Siempre eres tú– acusó Clarke–. Sólo te seguimos el juego… - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Sí, sí…. Somos todas peligrosas… venga, vámonos que tenemos prisa –interrumpió Octavia, evitando que entrasen en un bucle infinito de acusaciones–. Muchas gracias por todo– se dirigió a sus tíos.

-¿Por qué no me lleváis a mí? – intervino Aden, fingiendo esperanza puesto que sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

\- Porque esto es para mayores. Lo siento, enano– dijo Raven mientras le removía el pelo. Aden le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se abalanzó sobre Clarke, dándole un fortísimo abrazo.

\- Te echaré de menos…- Aden masculló algo que Clarke no entendió y le preguntó qué había dicho–. He dicho que me quedo con tu cuarto– repitió desenfadado mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Clarke le agarró del brazo, impidiendo su marcha-. ¿Qué?– preguntó Aden inocentemente.

\- Ni se te ocurra- ordenó Clarke-. ¿Qué tiene mi cuarto que te gusta tanto? Tu cuarto es grande y está personalizado.

\- ¡Qué dices! ¿Has estado viviendo en la misma casa que yo? Porque si mal no recuerdo, tú habitación no solo está en el sótano sino que ES el sótano- contestó sarcásticamente-. Tú te vas; yo me quedo… con tu habitación. Asúmelo.

\- Aden, si tu hermana dice no es que no– dijo Jake obteniendo la aprobación de Clarke–. No seas cabezota…

Aden parecía furioso pero enseguida lo enmascaró con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros y retirándose al interior de la casa… conociéndole, no quedaría ahí la cosa.

Clarke decidió aparcar ese pensamiento para subir al coche – ya lidiaría con ello cuando llegase el momento. El vehículo estaba a rebosar de maletas sobre las cuales descansaban su guitarra y su cámara fotográfica - lo dicho, no iba a ningún sitio sin ellas. Por suerte, los Blake habían decidido alquilar una caravana y, por lo tanto, no había de qué preocuparse en cuanto a espacio se refiere.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Blake trasladaron todo lo que había en el maletero del coche a la caravana, añadiendo la maleta de Octavia y algunos accesorios para la playa.

De camino a casa los Woods – dirigidas por Octavia al volante – pusieron la radio para alegrar aún más el ambiente, por lo que no fue de extrañar la euforia que invadió la caravana cuando pusieron 'Sugar' de Maroon 5 en la radio. Comenzaron a cantarla a pleno pulmón sin ser conscientes de que Raven las estaba grabando con Snapchat. Con el fin de la canción llegó el bullicio de la conversación.

\- Clarke, quiero que tengas cuidado con Lexa– advirtió Octavia seriamente, clavando sus ojos en los de Clarke mediante el retrovisor–. Según me ha contado Lincoln es una chica muy reservada y ya vi cómo la mirabas en la cena… Quiero tener el viaje en paz, paso de movidas…

\- ¿Por quién me tomas?– preguntó Clarke alzando una ceja–. ¿Me resulta atractiva? Pues claro, tengo ojos en la cara. Pero tiene novia y no me molan esos rollos. Si Costia no estuviera… quizás… Pero no es el caso, y yo solo quiero divertirme con todos vosotros; y ya que están, habrá que integrarlas en nuestra squad… Digo yo, vaya.

\- No dudo de ti, pero no me fio de vuestras borracheras– respondió Octavia recelosa, señalando a Clarke y Raven–. Sois muy peligrosas, y paso de ser vuestra niñera… Al igual que Lincoln. Y quiero evitar que pasen un mal rato.

\- Cómo si ellas no fueran a divertirse– intervino Raven mientras alzaba los hombros– Que tú seas una aguafiestas, no significa que las demás tengamos que amargarnos la existencia. La vida solo se vive una vez, O. ¡Aprende a disfrutar!– añadió a modo de reprimenda.

\- Yo también sé divertirme con vosotras pero tengo un límite. Algo de lo que parece que vosotras carecéis…

\- ¡Eres una exagerada!– exclamaron Clarke y Raven a la vez, viendo que ya habían llegado a la casa de Lincoln– Tampoco es para tanto…

Costia, Lexa y Lincoln estaban esperando en el porche con sus maletas cuando Octavia paró del todo. El último llevaba un ridículo sombrero de paja por el cual Octavia no sentía mucho aprecio, y por si la mirada que le lanzó no fuera suficiente indicación, expresó su disgusto por el accesorio en voz alta. No obstante, cuando Lincoln entró en el coche, le soltó un beso en la mejilla y le puso su sombrero a Octavia – que le miró atónita, aparentemente planteándose porqué quería a aquel idiota y, finalmente, observando con dulzura cómo él golpeaba con ritmo el salpicadero, entusiasmado y ajeno a su mirada. Lexa y Costia no tardaron mucho en seguir a las chicas dentro del vehículo.

Notando que faltaba la mitad del equipo, Lincoln inquirió sobre el paradero de estos.

\- Finn no viene. Con el resto hemos quedado en casa de los Murphy. Todos ellos vienen en otra caravana para que vayamos más cómodos– informó Raven–. Entonces nos pondremos rumbo a Málaga y ya decidiremos que va después. Yo voto por ir a Australia; es tan exótica… con esas playas de arena blanca, con sus canguros, koalas, ornitorrincos… sus surferos… y su todo, vaya.

\- ¿Qué concepto de Europa no pillas, Raven?– preguntó Octavia, entretenida con la locura que era Raven.

\- ¡Ay, pero es que Australia es preciosa! ¡Nunca me tenéis en cuenta!– se quejó la mecánica haciendo pucheros–. Y te recuerdo que ha sido invitada en Eurovisión más de una vez– añadió puerilmente mientras sacaba la lengua.

\- Sí, sí, sí…- se mofó Octavia acariciándole el pelo, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, a modo de consolación como si fuera un perrito–. Lo que tú digas, Rae.

\- Pero… ¿a cuántos sitios iremos?– preguntó Costia con timidez, aparentemente perdida con los planes que había hecho el grupo.

\- Hemos pensado hacer un tour por Italia en barco. Pero primero, iremos a Málaga unos días y, después, cogemos carretera a Francia donde cogemos un ferry a las islas italianas– contesto rápidamente Clarke–. Pero estamos abiertas a opiniones.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?– inquirió Lexa.

\- Casi todo el verano, ¿os supone algún problema? Podéis volver cuando queráis; está todo preparado para cualquier improvisto– aseguró Clarke.

\- No, no hay ningún problema. Muchas gracias por todo– contestó Costia mientras entrelazaba la mano con Lexa que parecía bastante incómoda.

Al poco tiempo de finalizar la conversación, Raven se aburrió del silencio y subió el volumen de la radio cuando escuchó 'Adventure Of a Lifetime' de Coldplay; parecía prometer un gran viaje aún sin haber empezado.

Cuando se reunieron con el resto del grupo – los Murphy, Wells y Bellamy – acordaron parar cada dos horas para cambiar de conductor y para estirar las piernas. El trayecto fue entretenido entre música y charlas. Las disputas entre Clarke y Raven, a las que Octavia ponía fin, eran una distracción positiva para el grupo que acababa riéndose a carcajadas por las tonterías con las que comenzaban sus piques. Y mientras que Costia se estaba integrando bastante bien en el grupo, Lexa mantenía su estoicismo aunque comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco. Por más que la morena quisiera mantener su fachada, Clarke detectó alguna que otra mirada risueña dirigida a ella – provocada por sus excentricidades.

Tardaron unas 3 horas en llegar a Málaga, teniendo en cuenta la parada que hicieron para cambiar de conductor.

Nada más llegar, se dirigieron a unos apartamentos que había cerca de la Costa del Sol para dejar las maletas. Había dos apartamentos – cada uno cobijaba a cinco personas – y, ya que todos se conocían excepto Costia y Lexa, decidieron crear dos equipos al azar para que no se sintieran apartadas. De ahí que Clarke le robase el sombrero a Octavia para meter unas papeletas improvisadas dentro.

\- No quiero trampas que os conozco– dijo Clarke, removiendo los papeles–. Aquí tenéis varios papeles con vuestros nombres. Es muy fácil, se coge un papel, se lee el nombre escrito en alto y esa persona se tiene que poner a tu lado– enunció, alzando la mirada del sombrero para asegurarse de que todos lo habían entendido–. Así que separaos todos; quiero a alguien imparcial.

Clarke hizo un espectáculo de decidirse por alguien; terminó por asignarle la tarea a Lexa, sonriéndole inocentemente–. Empieza tú y quién salga elige al siguiente y así hasta que se complete el primer grupo y, por descarte, el resto quedará en el segundo equipo– enumeró dulcemente.

Lexa cogió el papel de sus manos y, cuando levantó la mirada, le resultó inevitable dejarse llevar por esos ojos verdes cuyo tono llevaba días invadiendo sus pensamientos; no podía decidir si eran de un matiz jade o esmeralda. La morena apartó la mirada para leer el nombre.

\- Raven– leyó Lexa con un indicio de decepción. Raven se acercó brincando y, sonriendo como una loca, para sacar una papeleta.

\- ¡Costia! Espero que la siguiente seas tú, Clarke– dijo Raven mientras le guiñaba un ojo, señalando a la rubia con la mano colocada de tal forma que simulaba era una pistola, chasqueando la lengua a modo de disparo y, posteriormente, soplando su dedo índice.

\- Clarke– Costia anunció, claramente entusiasmada por estar en la misma habitación que las chicas.

\- ¡Octavia, te elijo a ti! – gritó Clarke con una sonrisa, agradeciendo su suerte a cualquier deidad que la escuchase–. ¡Oh! Se me había olvidado decir que los grupos formados hoy seguirán en todo el viaje– añadió distraídamente como coletilla-. Así que más os vale llevaros bien porque no acepto ningún cambio.

Esto dejaba al resto – Wells, Bellamy, Lincoln, Murphy y Nylah – en el otro apartamento. Cada apartamento estaba compuesto por una mini cocina, dos habitaciones con su correspondiente baño y un salón con una televisión de plasma y un sofá-cama.

En cuanto terminaron de colocar lo necesario, Bellamy, Raven, Lincoln, Clarke y Octavia decidieron hacer la compra de lo que fuera necesario para los días que permanecerían allí.

Bellamy y Lincoln tendrían que poner fin a las locuras de la Unholy Trinity que, nada más llegar, se hicieron con un carro en el que se subió Clarke bajo la dirección de Raven y Octavia.

\- Chicas, por favor… Os vais a hacer daño…- se preocupó Bellamy–. Y si empezáis así no terminaremos nunca.

\- ¿Quieres probar tú también? Te aseguro que es muy divertido– flirteó Raven, ganándose un codazo de Octavia a la que no le hacía mucha gracia el tonteo que últimamente practicaba con su hermano.

Raven y Clarke decidieron perderse en el pasillo de aperitivos, cogiendo todo tipo de comida basura: chucherías, chocolates, bolsas de patatas; mientras que Bellamy, Octavia y Lincoln optaron por adquirir alimentos que constituyeran una dieta sana y variada compuesta por antioxidantes, sin grasas transgénicas ni gluten y palabrejas de esas raras y pedantes que hacían que comer fuese aburrido. Obviamente, no podía faltar el alcohol ni sus correspondientes vasos.

Al llegar a los apartamentos se dividieron las tareas: los que habían ido a comprar descansarían y el resto se encargaría de colocar la compra. Nada más terminar, volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para salir a cenar por el paseo marítimo. Dado que estaban cansados quedaron en volver temprano, pero con la Unholy Trinity todo era incertidumbre puesto que sacaban energía de dónde no la había.

* * *

A Raven no le hacía falta que le pidiesen opinión, como le gustaba decir: _"el primer consejo es gratis"_. Por esto mismo, decidió intervenir en la elección del atuendo de Octavia cuando vio que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en _"La decisión de Shopie"_ , y sin cruzar palabra con ella, sacó su camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos vaqueros rotos.

\- Ya sabes: "la belleza reside en la sencillez"– dijo Raven, ajustándose unas gafas imaginarias y guiñándole un ojo–. Vas a dejar a Lincoln sin aliento.

\- Umm, buena elección. Ahora yo, Rae – insistió Clarke poniendo unos cuantos modelos en la cama-. ¿Cuál me pongo?

\- Ahora además de ser el alma de la fiesta soy un gurú de la moda…- ponderó Raven con una mano la barbilla mientras se golpeaba el mentón con un el dedo índice-. ¿Queréis un poco de mi swag? Está visto que me sobra– expresó soberbiamente mientras se abanicaba a sí misma. Consecuentemente, Clarke y Octavia la empujaron, tirándola sobre la cama y abalanzándose sobre ella-. ¡EH! ¡ENCIMA QUE OS AYUDO!

\- No te flipes, Reyes– dijeron a la vez Clarke y Octavia, haciéndole cosquillas mientras Raven intentaba levantarse y volver las tornas sin ningún éxito.

\- A este paso… no vamos… a terminar… nunca– resolló Raven entre risas, habiendo desistido en su intento por tomar la delantera; era difícil zafarse de las dos cuando la tenían, literalmente, atada de pies y manos–. Soltadme… de verdad… por favor… yo os quiero…

\- Sólo si prometes comportarte– aseguró Octavia, frenando sus movimientos–. Para esto tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo; pueden bajar sin nosotras.

\- Vale, vale.

Cuando las chicas la liberaron aprovechó su distracción para cumplir su venganza, pagándoles con su misma moneda. Una vez la latina satisfizo su deseo de vendetta las dejó marchar, levantándose para seleccionar el outfit de Clarke que consistía en un crop-top blanco ancho de manga corta conjuntado con una falda de vuelo turquesa que resaltaba sus ojos y unas sandalias de dedo negras.

\- Y porque eres una princesa, esta corona de flores quedara bastante bien con el modelito– con esto se dio la vuelta y agregó–. Ahora si me permitís, señoritas, me voy a vestir– enfatizándolo con una reverencia.

En el momento en el que Clarke y Octavia vieron el atuendo que había elegido Raven (una blusa de volados, sin mangas de color azul marino acompañada de un short coral y unas sandalias de dedo adornadas con tachuelas doradas; y su cabeza cubierta por una fedora de color beige cuya cinta azul combinaba perfectamente con la blusa y las sandalias) le silbaron con admiración.

Cuando salieron de la habitación vieron a Lexa y Costia esperando sentadas en el sofá; a Clarke le resultó inevitable fijarse en Lexa, que había escogido unas Vans old skool negras con la raya blanca, unos pantalones pitillo negros y una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras. En el momento que sus ojos llegaron al rostro de la morena se clavaron en sus labios pintados de un tono rosa perlado, suave y cálido que combinado con la carnosidad de estos los hacía tremendamente apetecibles – lo que provocó que Clarke se relamiera los labios inconscientemente. Lo peor fue cuando llegó a sus ojos, y es que le habían estado observando y estaban levemente oscurecidos – si era un efecto óptico propiciado por su atuendo oscuro o porque apreciaba la mirada de Clarke era algo que desconocía.

Enseguida de percatarse Octavia de la mirada que Clarke le lanzaba a Lexa, le pellizcó en la parte de dentro del brazo causando que a la rubia se le escapase un chillido que, efectivamente, la sacó de su estupor. Mientras la rubia se frotaba el brazo para calmar el dolor, notó la mirada divertida de Raven. Una vez dejó de arderle la zona que había sido asaltada por los dedos de Octavia, se fijó en el atuendo de Costia, que llevaba un crop-top ajustado negro con una falda de talle alto con una pretina negra y de color rosa brumoso – parecía que combinaba con los labios de Lexa – que acababa justo debajo de las rodillas, y unos tacones con plataforma negros.

Lexa le había devuelto la atención a su novia que – por suerte para Clarke – tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los ojos cerrados mientras se entretenía jugando con los dedos de la chica de los ojos verdes, no habiéndose enterado de lo que acababa de acontecer. Lexa le dio un beso tierno a Costia en la frente, que sonrió dulcemente ante la muestra de afecto. A Clarke se le revolvió el estómago frente a dicha escena sin entender muy bien el porqué; y viendo que no se levantaban carraspeó la garganta.

\- ¿Nos vamos?– afirmó, más que preguntarlo, con el ceño fruncido. La pareja se levantó del sofá, siguiendo a las chicas al encuentro del resto del grupo.

* * *

Al llegar al otro apartamento, no hizo falta que tocasen la puerta puesto que se abrió antes de que llegasen a ella. De la habitación emergió Nylah llevando un sombrero negro de ala ancha a juego con un bolso pequeño que combinaban a la perfección con su vestido de cuello alto, granate – que resaltaba sus ojos miel – sin mangas y tan ceñido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación; algo que Clarke apreció, mirándola lascivamente de arriba abajo, culminando con una sonrisa picarona a lo que Nylah – que le había hecho mismo repaso a la rubia – respondió con un guiño.

Detrás de Nylah salieron los chicos, que charlaban entre ellos. Murphy vestía una camiseta verde esmeralda claro con jaspeado blanco y unos pantalones cortos del mismo verde pero más saturado con unas bambas blancas; Bellamy iba con una camiseta de tirantes blanca cuyo diseño liso cambiaba a la altura de los pectorales mediante una raya roja a un estampado de rayas negras y blancas, combinado con pantalón gris y unos náuticos de ante color siena, coronado por un gorro de pescador rojo del que se escapaban sus rizos, dándole un aspecto muy adorable; Wells llevaba con una camisa de cuadros granate y blanca, un pantalón azul marino con las perneras remangadas y unos náuticos marrones; y, por último, Lincoln apareció con una camiseta básica de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones parecidos a los de Wells que en este caso eran negros conjuntados con unas Adidas classic.

\- ¡Estáis guapísimas!– alabó Lincoln, guiñándole un ojo a Octavia –. Me encanta tu conjunto, cariño. Realza muchísimo tus ojos grises– arrulló mientras le daba un beso.

Entonces se pusieron en marcha por el paseo marítimo, buscando algún restaurante que les llamase la atención.

Al final se decantaron por uno que tenía un ambiente muy marinero y acogedor, además de un gran salón de baile; y, así pues, pidieron una mesa para 10. Como era de esperar, Clarke se sentó flanqueada por Raven y Octavia y, esta vez, frente a ella estaba Nylah colocada; a un lado se sentaba su hermano y al otro Lexa, seguida por Costia, mientras que Lincoln se sentó junto a Octavia y Bellamy junto a Raven, seguido de Wells.

A Clarke le resultó imposible contener su encanto por lo que se pasó la mayor parte de la cena flirteando con Nylah y llamando su atención a través de Raven, a la que no dejaba de quitarle el sombrero.

\- ¿Quieres dejar mi sombrero? ¡Ya tienes tu tiara, princesa!– inquirió Raven, asestándole un manotazo la última vez que intentó cogerlo–. Si no te gusta tu corona de flores haberte traído un sombrero…

\- Si quieres podemos hacer un intercambio– propuso Clarke con una sonrisa inocente, guiñándole el ojo posteriormente a Raven–. En el fondo sé que te gusta mi corona; por algo la has mencionado.

\- ¿Has visto los pelos que me has dejado?– Raven refunfuñó irritada mientras intentaba peinarse un poco, observada con un gesto divertido por todos– No, gracias. No es mi culpa que seas la típica 'culo veo, culo deseo'.

\- ¿Sabéis que parecéis una pareja?– expuso Bellamy, dirigiéndose a ambas.

\- ¡SOMOS PRINCESS MECHANIC!– exclamaron ambas a la vez.

\- Chicas, comportaos. Siempre tenéis que dar la nota– intervino Wells-. A este paso nos echan…

\- Wells, no me seas mojigato… Mira cómo se fijan en nosotros, les estamos animando la clientela. O, pásate al lado oscuro– canturreó Raven mientras le hacía señas que indicaban que se uniera–. Siempre podemos formar Octaven.

\- Nah, estoy bien con Lincoln- afirmó sacando sus manos entrelazadas de debajo de la mesa, mostrándoselas a Raven con un gesto infantil.

\- ¿Siempre estáis así?– preguntó tímidamente Costia.

\- ¿Quieres que te mienta o que te sea sincero?– contestó Murphy con otra pregunta.

\- Si puedes ser sincero mejor– dijo secamente Lexa–. Porque tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos durante el viaje.

\- No os asustéis; tú tampoco, Nylah– dijo Murphy–. Suelen estar siempre así, pero se les quiere.

\- Somos adorables– interrumpió Raven–. ¿Qué harías sin nosotras? Seguramente, te aburrirías porque somos el alma de la fiesta, Juan.

Murphy puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua, exasperado.

-Uno: no me llames Juan, mi nombre es John. Dos: ni se te ocurra llamarme John; sabes que lo odio. Tres: no te lo creas tanto, Reyes. Por ellas, quizás… tú… déjame que lo dude– enumeró Murphy a lo que Raven contestó lanzándole una patata de su plato mientras sonería infantilmente.

\- Pero bueno… ¡Compórtate, Reyes!– dijo Wells enfadado.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de llamarme por mi apellido?– exigió Raven enfadada–. Sabéis que no me gusta y aun así lo hacéis.

\- Es para llamarte la atención y que dejes de hacer tonterías– argumentó Bellamy–. Pero nunca nos haces caso… Ya no sabemos que técnicas usar… ¡Eres imposible!

\- Habláis cómo si estuviera loquísima, ¿conocéis a Octavia y Clarke?– lanzó Raven, claramente, fingiendo su irritación–. Juntas somos un peligro: se nos conoce por el nombre de la Unholy Trinity. Y, aún así, siempre me llevo yo la reprimenda…- resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Sin ti no la liaríamos la mitad de las veces- dijo Clarke encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose un pequeño puñetazo de Raven en el brazo–. Pero bueno, ¡qué agresiva estás hoy!- se quejó Clarke, masajeándose el deltoides.

\- Estáis viendo cómo se comportan conmigo– dijo Raven dirigiéndose a Lexa, Costia y Nylah, estas dos últimas la miraban sin aguantarse la risa mientras Lexa se mantenía impasible ante la situación–. Y luego me acusan de villana… Pero si soy más buena que el pan… ¡YO soy la víctima!

\- Dejadla, tiene que tener la razón siempre. Aunque no sea así… es una cabezota de pura cepa– dijo Octavia intentando disculpar la actitud de Raven.

\- Bueno, es hora de cambiar de tema; dejemos atrás la incomodidad– intervino Clarke frotándose las manos.

Y eso hicieron: hablaron de cine, música, deportes… Fue entonces cuando Raven, Octavia y Clarke la oyeron: mirándose con gran entusiasmo entre las tres y corriendo a la pista de baile para darlo todo.

 _Who's that sexy thing I see over there?_ _  
_ _That's me, standin' in the mirror_

 _What's that icy thing hangin' 'round my neck?  
_ _That's gold, show me some respect_

Con la primera frase, las chicas se señalaron entre ellas guiñándose el ojo y lanzándose besos; cuando saltó el segundo verso se señalaron a sí mismas, bajando sus manos por sus caderas de forma sugerente. Para la tercera y la cuarta frase, agarraron un colgante imaginario, señalándolo de forma chulesca y siguieron bailando enérgicamente.

No obstante, Clarke atisbó por el rabillo del ojo movimiento en la zona donde estaban sentadas Costia y Lexa. Se giró tranquilamente mientras continuaba su baile para verlas discutiendo, sin saber sobre qué; finalmente, vio a Lexa negar con la cabeza y apartar la mirada del gesto derrotado con el que se había quedado Costia, que rápidamente enmascaró sus emociones y se acercó a la pista de baile. La acogida que tuvo Costia fue inmediata, aunque Clarke no pudo expulsar el sentimiento de compasión por Lexa que la invadió.

La rubia notó una mano deslizándose por su cintura y, de repente, oyó una voz que le susurraba en el oído _'If I was you, I'd wanna be me too'_. Al girarse y ver que se trataba de Nylah, le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha mientras que la chica del sombreo le agarraba de las caderas; Clarke posó sus manos sobre las de Nylah, llevándosela lejos del grupo.

Lo último que Clarke vio de sus amigos era como Raven arrastraba a Bellamy y Murphy a la pista baile y a Octavia haciendo lo mismo con Lincoln, dejando sola a Lexa en la mesa - que parecía muy interesada en su móvil.

Con el comienzo de la siguiente canción decidieron descansar un poco y acercarse a la barra a por unas copas; la siguiente canción se la tomarían con más calma. Poco después de terminarse su primera copa comenzó a sonar 'Lush Life', y Clarke vio como Lexa dejaba su teléfono y se unía a ellos, susurrándole algo a Costia.

Transcurridas unas cuantas canciones y copas, Clarke y Raven decidieron sentarse un poco, observando al resto bailar mientras conversaban calmadamente.

\- Clarkey, Se te ve muy suelta con Nylah. Sigue así, a ver si logras olvidar a la morena- sugirió Raven moviendo las cejas.

\- ¡Ugh! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? Incluso prefiero rubia…- se quejó Clarke y masculló, apartándole la mirada a Raven-. Y no sé de qué hablas.

\- Desde que conociste a Lexa no puedes dejar de pensar en ella; sé que no quieres admitirlo e intentas ocultarlo, pero conmigo no funciona– Raven habló en un tono más serio mientras señalaba con la mirada a dicha morena–. No puedo negar que es guapa, yo también lo haría… Pero tiene novia, así que cuidado, no vaya a ser que termines con el corazón roto…Y te voy a llamar cómo me dé la gana, Clarkey.

\- Reyes, déjame tranquila– suspiró Clarke, irritada, agarrando a Nylah por el camino para bailar; dejando a Raven sola. No mucho después se le unió Lexa.

\- ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?– preguntó amablemente.

Lexa no miró a Raven pero era evidente que estaba debatiendo si contestar u omitir la pregunta y culpar al elevado volumen de la música; hubiera podido jugar esa carta puesto que Raven casi tuvo que gritar su pregunta. Tras unos instantes de batalla interna, Lexa desistió.

\- No muy bien, no me gusta eso de estar con desconocidos– Lexa suspiró –. Sólo lo hago por Costia… y parece que se lo está pasando mejor sin mí… Y, bueno, también por Lincoln pero, ya sabes, si está Octavia…

\- No tienes que hacer nada por nadie, recuérdalo siempre – comentó Raven–. Sé lo que es; lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo… y no es justo, tienes que disfrutar tu vida.

\- Lo sé… pero…

\- Nada de peros– Raven cogió la mano de Lexa – gesto que sorprendió a la muchacha – que la apartó como acto reflejo; a pesar de ello, Raven siguió hablando–. Sé que no me conoces, y es evidente que no te fías pero te aseguro que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- la mecánica miró hacia la pista de baile tomando la decisión de ofrecerle su apoyo absoluto en aquel momento-. ¿Quieres que me quede un rato contigo?

\- No pasa nada, vete. Estoy bien…- le aseguró Lexa.

* * *

Clarke observó desde la distancia el halo alicaído que envolvía a Lexa, y, es que Raven había estado charlando con ella pero la había dejado para continuar bailando. Como Costia seguía en la pista, ajena a todo, Clarke determinó que se acercaría a hablar con la morena aunque significase apartarse de Nylah. Se excusó y se dirigió a la mesa.

\- Hey, ¿qué te pasa?– Clarke preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

\- Nada del otro mundo- contestó, fingiendo indiferencia.

\- No puedes decir eso con esa cara de perro; puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes?

\- No te conozco lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, pero puedes hacerlo. Me presentaré de nuevo si es necesario- ofreció la rubia esperanzada mientras se aclaraba la garganta y extendía su mano izquierda-. Hola, soy Clarke Griffin. Mi color favorito es el turquesa, y me gustan los perros y los gatos- enumeró energéticamente con la mano aún extendida mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa llena de dientes.

Lexa alzó una ceja poco convencida, apartó la mirada y espetó:

\- No hace falta. Puedes irte a bailar con la chica esa.

La contestación de Lexa le dejó fría y dejó caer su mano. No entendía por qué era así y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

\- Su nombre es Nylah – dijo Clarke mientras señalaba a en su dirección – No puedes ser así con la gente que intenta ser amable contigo…

\- Clarke, soy como soy… No puedo cambiar- Lexa reculó y la resignación era evidente en su voz.

\- No estoy diciendo que cambies… sólo pretendo que te abras para que puedas quitarte lo que sea que te está hundiendo- la rubia hizo una pausa y añadió, levantando las manos-. Te juro que no muerdo.

\- No lo dudo.- cedió, sonriendo con los ojos. Era un gesto que podía pasar desapercibido si uno no se fijaba pero la rubia estaba atenta; así es como supo que podría bromear sin consecuencias.

\- Me haría un Nick Jonas en Camp Rock con mi guitarra, pero no la tengo aquí… Así que, tienes que conformarte con lo que hay ahora mismo…

\- Bueno, siempre lo puedes hacer otro día– dijo Lexa, dejando relucir una pequeña sonrisa; era el encanto Griffin–. Pero no te aseguro que me interese escucharla.

\- ¡Auch! Me acabas de matar– dijo Clarke tocándose la zona del pecho donde se encuentra el corazón y, seguidamente, fingiendo que caía muerta sobre la silla. Tras incorporarse añadió arrogantemente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo–. Te aseguro que soy una chica muy divertida; querrás conocerme.

\- No te lo creas tanto…

\- Creo que me confundes con Raven; esa chica sí que tiene el ego por las nubes. Yo sólo soy sincera– comentó Clarke, señalando vagamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba Raven sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por ella – al igual que por Costia y Nylah. La rubia le ofreció su mano, que Lexa rechazó–. ¿Te vienes a bailar con las demás? Está sonando 'Dangerous Woman'; es una buena canción para bailar con Costia– dijo Clarke señalando a ésta-. Mira, te está observando.

Lexa miró brevemente a Costia.

\- No, gracias. Pero eres libre de ir con Nylah; te está esperando- respondió con sequedad.

\- Puede esperar. Venga, ¿qué te cuesta? Ven… Vamos…– suplicó, siendo testigo de la lucha interna de la morena; sabía que la tenía a punto de caramelo por lo que presionó un poco más–. Venga, no te quedes aquí sola… Mira que me marco un "me enfado y no respiro"- amenazó seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Sabes que parecerás una niña pequeña si lo haces?

\- Sí, pero no me importa. Y menos sabiendo que así conseguiré que salgas a bailar. Además, con todo lo que estoy insistiendo me debes un baile y escucharme cantar- enumeró lógicamente.

\- Si lo hago, ¿me dejaras tranquila?

\- Por supuesto– Clarke le ofreció de nuevo su mano, esta vez aceptada – no importa que fuera a regañadientes porque era obvio que Lexa se estaba haciendo la irritada - y se dirigieron a la pista de baile–. Vamos a darlo todo.

* * *

 _ **Sabemos que en el capítulo anterior ya tuvieron un mínimo contacto, pero la tan esperada conversación ha llegado, y esto promete. Además, el viaje no ha terminado, ¿qué pasara?**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

La vida es aventura, riesgo, atrevimiento, pasión, es decir, un conjunto de cosas que tienen que vivirse ahora o nunca. No supo por qué aceptó la propuesta de Clarke. No llegaron a tiempo para bailar la canción que mencionó Clarke de Ariana Grande, igualmente no fue un impedimento porque empezó a sonar ' _Can't take my eyes off you_ '.

Al principio ambas estaban nerviosas, para quitar hierro al asunto Clarke le sonrió a la vez que colocaba su mano derecha sobre el costado izquierdo y su mano izquierda tomaba suavemente la mano derecha de Lexa y la sostenía a su altura. A su vez, Lexa colocó su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de Clarke.

Lexa se sentía un poco incómoda porque no solía bailar. Para su suerte, Clarke si estaba acostumbrada a ello, y no dudó en guiar a Lexa en todo momento siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Ambas se sorprendieron puesto que no se conocían y a pesar de ello, se sincronizaban bastante bien; asimismo Clarke le inspiraba confianza y no podían dejar de mirarse fijamente la una a la otra, tanto que más de una vez se dieron cuenta que estaban a menos distancia que al principio, provocando que ambas pusieran espacio entre ellas.

Cuando terminaron de bailar Clarke no dudó en sonreírle y acercarse mucho, poniendo así muy nerviosa a Lexa.

\- Bailas muy bien, cuando quieras repetimos – le susurró Clarke haciéndole una reverencia, justo después se fue con el resto de las chicas.

Lexa se quedó anonada, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, se acercó a Costia. Como en ese momento estaba sonando ' _The scientist_ ' no dudó en pedirle bailar.

\- ¿Me permites este baile? – preguntó Lexa hincando una rodilla en el suelo y ofreciéndole una mano.

\- Claro, me encanta cuando eres una cursi – contestó Costia risueña cogiendo su mano y levantándola del suelo.

Con las frentes pegadas mientras bailaban, Lexa pudo ver como a Costia se le saltaba una lágrima y no dudó en darle un beso, le dolía que estuviera así porque no se querían separar, pero la distancia iba a influir bastante.

Para terminar la noche sonó ' _It's time',_ era increíble ver cómo todos estaban felices, dando palmas y bailando en conjunto, lo hacían tan bien que parecía que lo habían practicado antes; no pudo evitar fijarse en Clarke, que estaba junto a Raven y Octavia haciendo tonterías como siempre, no sabía porque se fijaba últimamente tanto en ella, pero le agradaba porque le hacía olvidarse de la situación que estaba viviendo con Costia.

Aunque acordaron irse temprano a los apartamentos para descansar de cara al día siguiente, la Unholy Trinity seguía dando guerra, Lexa no sabía de dónde sacaban toda esa energía cuando el resto ya estaban mostrando síntomas de cansancio. Por tanto, Lexa tomó el liderazgo del grupo haciendo que tomaran rumbo a los apartamentos con las quejas de las chicas que querían quedarse.

Nada más llegar al apartamento, las chicas se fueron directas a las habitaciones. Costia y Lexa se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron en la cama abrazándose la una a la otra.

Al día siguiente, Lexa pudo escuchar el alboroto que había en la otra habitación, cómo Costia seguía durmiendo se levantó para saber de dónde provenía el ruido. Al ver que el escándalo se originaba en el cuarto de las chicas, tocó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Lexa se sorprendió al ver a Octavia, Clarke y Raven encima de la cama en medio de una guerra de almohadas.

\- ¿Cómo os levantáis con tantas fuerzas por la mañana? – dijo Lexa sarcásticamente.

\- Al que madruga, dios le ayuda – contesto Octavia.

\- Hakuna Matata, Lexa. – dijo Raven mientras le lanzaba una almohada – Únete a nosotras.

\- No, gracias – rechazó Lexa la oferta de jugar– Iba a preparar el desayuno, ¿queréis algo en especial?

\- ¿Qué parte del dicho no entiendes, Lexie? – preguntó Raven mientras iba hacia Lexa y con toda su fuerza la tumbaba a la fuerza en la cama.

\- La parte de tengo hambre… Por cierto, cuidado con las confianzas - contestó Lexa alterada mientras se levantaba de la cama y la empujaba – A ver si dejas de ser tan infantil y aprendes a respetar a la gente.

Se giró en ese momento para salir del cuarto, pero no pudo avanzar porque Octavia le agarró del brazo provocando que la mirara enfadada.

\- Lexa, perdona a Raven – se disculpó Octavia por Raven – A veces es un poco cabra loca, pero no es mala persona.

\- No tienes que disculparte por ella – dijo Lexa alterada, pero intentando mantenerse calmada mientras señalaba a Raven – Ella ya es una adulta, tiene dejar de ser tan infantil.

Se soltó del agarre de Octavia y se fue del cuarto echa una furia, mientras las otras tres se quedaban asombradas con su actitud. Pero realmente, no era culpa de Lexa si no confiaba en la gente nada más conocerlas, para ganarte la confianza, hay que saber respetar a esa persona, antes de nada.

Volvió a entrar a su cuarto, se vistió de forma informal y salió a comprar dos barras de pan en una tienda cercana a los apartamentos, Lexa sintió que alguien la seguía y nada más girarse vio como Clarke se acercaba a ella. Cómo Lexa se paró en seco, Clarke no se pudo detener ya que iba bastante rápido para no perderla y se chocó con Lexa.

\- Siento lo de ahora… y bueno todo lo de antes – dijo Clarke mientras se ayudaban mutuamente a levantarse - ¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio para relajarte?

\- No ha sido tu culpa… - contestó Lexa que ya estaba más calmada – iba a ir a comprar el pan, si quieres acompañarme…

\- Creo que se apañarán sin nosotras, conozco un sitio cercano dónde hacen unos desayunos increíbles – dijo Clarke con una sonrisa agarrando de la mano a Lexa y haciendo que la siguiera – No acepto un no por respuesta, así que no te queda otra opción.

\- No hace falta… - se quejó Lexa preguntándose porque a veces la rubia era tan insistente.

\- No seas cabezona, no te arrepentirás – le replicó Clarke guiñándole un ojo – Venga, acompáñame…

\- De verdad… ¿no hay otra opción?

\- Pues no… Es lo que hay – comentó Clarke levantando los hombros – Venga, vamos…

Fueron a desayunar a una churrería, por más que Lexa renegó para así ir a otro sitio que tuviera comida más saludable.

Nada más pedir para ambas una ración de churros, y dos chocolates tuvieron que esperar un rato y cómo siempre Clarke y Lexa no podían parar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, tanto que Lexa tuvo que apartar su mirada más de una vez.

\- Uhmmm… ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de algo? – reflexionó Clarke – Me aburro un poco… y bueno…

\- Eres muy persistente.

\- No sabes cuánto – comentó Clarke – Ayer antes de bailar, dije que tendríamos que conocernos más. Así que, adelante…

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – preguntó Lexa – No puedes obligarme a nada.

\- Claro que no, pero soy un amor de persona – contestó Clarke señalándose a sí misma – te dije que querrías conocerme.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

\- Porque todo el mundo quiere conocerme – dijo Clarke guiñándole el ojo – Soy una caja de sorpresas.

\- ¿Cómo te lo puedes tener tan creído? – pregunto Lexa alzando una ceja – Ni que fueras un huevo kínder…

\- Estoy llena de sorpresas.

En ese momento llegó su pedido, y Clarke lo aparto de la mesa dejando a Lexa extrañada.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada… - dijo Clarke inocentemente – Mira, te propongo un juego.

\- No me gustan tus intenciones – dijo Lexa entrecerrando los ojos – Eres un peligro…

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – comentó Clarke, que mojó un churro en el chocolate y le mojó la nariz a Lexa – Travesura realizada

\- Definitivamente estás loca – dijo Lexa mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta la nariz – Bueno, ¿me das ya mi desayuno?

\- Nah, sólo estoy mentalmente desorientada – comentó Clarke – Bueno, si quieres tu desayuno, tendrás que ganártelo – ante esta respuesta Lexa se quedó callada ya que Clarke no paraba de jugar con ella y justo en ese momento había cogido un churro; tras mojarlo en el chocolate, decidió moverlo en el aire para dar envidia a Lexa – Si me preguntas algo, te lo doy. Y te aseguro que están muy buenos.

\- Lo que tiene que hacer una por comer – suspiró Lexa – Que sepas, que la vendetta está en camino.

\- Bah, no te tengo miedo – dijo Clarke moviendo las manos para quitarle importancia – Esperaré sentada y todo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan pesada, rica?

\- No es lo que esperaba – contesto Clarke frunciendo el ceño – Con lo de rica, si soy muy exquisita y a la vez salá.

\- Más quisieras… Bueno, tanto que quieres que te pregunte, y ahora no contestas.

\- Si reformulas tu pregunta, la contesto.

\- ¿Viene de nacimiento lo de ser pesada? – reformuló la pregunta Lexa provocando que Clarke le lanzara un trozo de churro – ¿Qué pasa que no te han enseñado que con la comida no se juega?

\- ¿Te gusta la música? – pregunto Clarke poniendo una sonrisa burlona evadiendo las preguntas de Lexa - ¿tocas algún instrumento?

\- Bueno, bueno… - comentó Lexa alzando las cejas – parece ser qué si no te preguntan lo que quieres, cambias de tema…

\- Sólo si el tema me aburre – le guiño el ojo – Lo siento, ya sabes… La sinceridad siempre por delante.

\- Bájate ya de tu nube… - dijo Lexa mientras negaba con la cabeza – vamos a terminar de desayunar, anda…

Terminaron de desayunar entre alguna broma más que otra, durante el camino, Lexa no pudo evitar reírse con alguna que otra tontería de Clarke. A veces, Lexa intentó seguirle el juego y bromear con Clarke, pero no tuvo éxito. Al entrar al apartamento, primero Lexa seguida de Clarke, vieron que todos estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de un folleto y discutiendo sobre donde deberían ir y que harían allí.

\- Hombre, si por fin llega la parejita – dijo Raven provocando que Lexa pusiera los ojos en blanco y chasqueara la lengua.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Clarke acercándose a Lexa, y tocándole la muñeca para que se calmara- ¿Tenéis algo planeado?

\- Rubia, queremos ir al parque de atracciones 'Tivoli World' – comentó Raven mientras se levantaba y le enseñaba el folleto – El problema es que allí no hay nada de comida sana y… - señalo a Octavia, Lincoln y Bellamy – No paran de quejarse y quieren llevarse algo de comida hecha.

\- Hay que mantenerse sano y lo sabes – se excusó Bellamy – No todos tenemos tu metabolismo…

\- Pero por un día… - dijo Raven suspirando – No pasa nada…

\- Si el problema es que es un día tras otro – intervino Octavia – A ver si aprendes a cuidarte un poco más.

\- Sabes que me encanta la comida basura, no puedo evitarlo – dijo Raven alzando los hombros - ¿verdad, Clarke?

\- ¿A quién no? Es lo mejor que hay – le dio la razón Clarke a Raven – Además estoy segura que al resto no le importa, sólo a estos cascarrabias – señaló a Lincoln, Bellamy y Octavia – siempre se están quejando de lo mismo.

\- Deberíais empezar a cuidaros – dijo Bellamy – Sólo os llevan la razón porque soy muy cargantes a veces, pero las importante son las nuevas, Costia y Lexa – continuó diciendo Lexa dirigiéndose a la pareja - ¿Qué opináis?

\- Por nosotras, nos llevamos algo de aquí – dijo Costia con la aprobación de Lexa.

\- ¡¿Cómo podéis ser así?! – dijeron Raven y Clarke a la vez alzando los brazos, haciéndose las indignadas.

\- Si no queréis, vosotras comed en cualquier sitio de allí junto al resto – comentó Lincoln – No vais a hacernos cambiar de opinión.

\- Oki doki… – dijo Raven mientras se relamía los labios - No sabéis lo que os perdéis.

Tras terminar de ultimar los detalles, se pusieron en marcha rumbo al parque de atracciones. Como pretendían pasar todo el día allí no vacilaron en ponerse ropa cómoda y fresquita. Por ello, las chicas decidieron vestirse con una camiseta y unos shorts encima del bikini, y unas zapatillas; entretanto los chicos decidieron ponerse una camiseta, un bañador y unas zapatillas.

Además, no dudaron en echarse crema solar para evitar ponerse como una gamba y se pusieron gorras y gafas de sol, a Lexa le resultó curioso que Raven, Octavia y Clarke llevaran el mismo tipo de gorra y gafas de sol aviador.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron en un santiamén al parque de atracciones, ya que estaba situado en la Costa del Sol, que estaba muy próximo a sus apartamentos.

Al pagar su entrada, cogieron un mapita para saber dónde se encontraban las atracciones que más les atraían. Con las ventajas y desventajas de cada una, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a una u otra en un lapso de tiempo.

Para quitarse el bochorno de encima, decidieron ir primero al 'Tivoli Agua', que les sirvió para refrescarse bastante pero que les dejó empapadas, tanto que Octavia, Clarke y Raven no dudaron en quitarse las camisetas, dejando al descubierto el bikini. Ante esto, Lexa no logró desviar su mirada del pecho de Clarke, nada más darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y que Clarke le guiñara un ojo, Lexa se apartó del grupo llevándose a Costia con ella.

Después se fueron a la Torre de Caída Libre y en cuanto salieron de aquella atracción vieron como Raven estaba blanca como el papel, provocando la risa de los chicos.

\- Mirad, la valiente… – se burló Murphy entre risas de Raven – Resulta que le dan miedo las alturas.

\- Dejadla en paz, no puede ser tan perfecta como dice ser – dijo Clarke mientras le daba una botella y Raven sorbía lentamente de la botella – Todo el mundo tiene sus defectos.

\- Pero si ella siempre dice que no los tiene – replicó Bellamy – Toma de tu propia medicina, Reyes.

\- Chicos, estáis jugando con fuego – advirtió Wells a los chicos – Cuando menos os lo esperéis Raven va a hacer de las suyas.

\- Que se atreva – dijeron Murphy y Bellamy a la vez chocándose las manos.

\- Esperad que me recupere… - respondió Raven – Seguramente en otra atracción, no os reis tanto como ahora.

\- ¡Qué miedo! – exclamó Bellamy – ¿dónde quieres ir para probar esa teoría?

\- Chicos, ya está bien – dijo seriamente Octavia – No os comportéis como niños, y dejad que Raven vuelva en sí.

Cuando Raven se recuperó, siguieron dando vueltas por el parque, pero no les dio tiempo a montarse en otra más ya que la mañana transcurrió rápidamente, de manera que cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que era la hora de almorzar se fueron a comer al ' _Pagoda China'_ a consecuencia de que al final Bellamy, Octavia y Lincoln no se habían traído comida hecha por las prisas que Raven les había metido a último momento.

En cuanto terminaron de comer Raven sugirió ir al ' _Go-Karts_ ' y allí se dieron cuenta que las habilidades de Raven eran increíbles y les pegó una paliza a todos.

\- Quién ríe último, ríe mejor – dijo Raven levantando los brazos y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria – Venga guapos, ¿qué tenéis que decir ahora?

\- ¿Cómo es posible que conduzcas tan bien sin tener el carnet? – preguntó Nylah – Conduces mejor que los que tienen carnet…

\- Gajes del oficio – contestó Raven guiñándole el ojo – Nací con ese don, y estos son una manada de torpes…

\- No te metas otra vez en una pelea con ellos – intervino Octavia – Siempre estáis igual… A veces pareces un chico.

\- ¡NO! – exclamó Raven tocándose el pecho haciéndose la indignada – Soy la mejor y me envidiáis.

\- Ya quisieras… - dijo Murphy que le dio una colleja – ¿Te recuerdo lo que ha pasado en la ' _Torre de Caída Libre'?_

\- No vivas en el pasado y disfruta del presente – contestó Raven – Yo no te recuerdo todo lo que haces mal.

\- Porque no te acuerdas… - intervino Bellamy en la conversación – Tienes memoria Dory.

\- ¿En qué te basas? – preguntó Raven – Seguro que me acuerdo de algo.

\- Venga, cuéntanos algo – intervino Costia en la conversación que estaba entretenida con la conversación que estaban teniendo los chicos.

\- Mucho le pides – dijo Clarke – No se acuerda ni de lo que ha desayunado esta mañana, menos de una anécdota… - siguió hablando Clarke que fue cortada por Raven.

\- Esta esa vez que… - comenzó a hablar Raven – os caísteis corriendo detrás de una pelota.

\- Fuiste tú solita, Raven – antes de que Raven continuara hablando, la interrumpió Octavia – Ves, creo que el argumento de Bell es muy válido…

\- Te acuerdas de lo quieres – siguió hablando Wells por Octavia – no recuerdas bien los hechos…

\- Dejadme en paz – bufó Raven poniéndose de morros – Estoy segura de que no fue así.

\- Fue exactamente así – comentó todo el grupo a la vez mientras Nylah, la pareja (Costia y Lexa) y Lincoln estaban observando toda la situación y no podían evitar reírse de todo lo que estaba pasando, bueno todos excepto Lexa, que pensaba que estaban un poco idos de la cabeza.

Como Raven era muy cabezota y no se ponían de acuerdo, decidieron continuar paseando e ir a la _'Mansión del Terror_ '. Puesto que eran 10 personas, decidieron dividirse en dos grupos, de manera que quedaron –Costia, Lexa, Clarke, Nylah, Wells – y – Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Murphy y Bellamy –.

A pesar de que Costia y Lexa se alejaron un poco de su grupo, Lexa no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se separaron y estaba sola junto a Clarke.

\- ¿Y el resto? – pregunto Lexa – Estaban hace un momento junto a nosotros.

\- Se habrán ido por otro pasillo y no nos hemos dado cuenta – contestó Clarke. Justo en ese momento salió alguien con una motosierra y asustó a Clarke, que no dudó en agarrar la mano de Lexa – Ya… volverán…

\- No te veía como una chica asustadiza – dijo Lexa alzando una ceja sin retirar el agarre que tenía con Clarke.

\- Pero… ¿has visto lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Clarke alterada - ¿eres de piedra?

\- No, no lo soy – respondió Lexa – solo que es alguien disfrazado, nada de esto es real.

\- Me da igual, lo parece…

No se soltaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Raven estaba delante de ellas asustando a los chicos, tampoco notaron como Nylah y Costia iban detrás de ellas y se habían dado cuenta de toda la escena; Nylah no dudo en hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo Raven y asustar a Clarke, haciendo que esta última pegara un bote.

\- ¡PEEEEEEEEERO! ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Clarke - ¡DEJADME YA HOY!

\- Tranquilízate, Clarkey – dijo Raven – Tampoco ha sido para tanto… Nylah, ni te rayes, es una miedica.

\- Lo siento, Clarke – se disculpó Nylah ante Clarke.

\- Bah, tampoco es para tanto – intervino Octavia – deja de ser una dramas, Griffin.

\- Nosotros no hemos reaccionado como tú – argumento Wells – y estoy seguro de que Raven ha sido peor que Nylah, no asustes a la hermana de Murphy.

\- Eso, que es la primera vez que sale con nosotros y vais a crearle un trauma – dijo Murphy – Te advertí, Nylah.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, hermanito – contestó Nylah, que se acercó a Clarke y le tocó en el hombro – Te aseguro que en la residencia hacen cosas peores, ve preparándote Clarke.

\- Lo vas a pasar canutas, rubia – intervino Bellamy – menos mal que nos tienes a nosotros para defenderte.

\- Lo decís como si Clarke no supiera hacerlo – dijo Lincoln defendiendo a Clarke – seguro que es más valiente que vosotros… - mientras tanto, señalaba a los chicos – Primero os metéis con Raven, de tener miedo a las alturas… Luego con Clarke por ser una asustadiza… Madurad un poco ya…

\- Es divertido, parecen invencibles y no lo son… tú espérate a conocer los defectos de mi hermanita – respondió Bellamy – además bien que las defiendes y cuando se meten con nosotros no dices nada…

\- No te engañes, hermanito… - replicó Octavia – siempre empezáis vosotros, nosotras solo nos defendemos.

\- Qué más da todo – interrumpió Lexa a los hermanos Blake – Vamos a salir de aquí e irnos ya al apartamento… Llevamos horas aquí.

\- No me seas aburrida, Lex – dijo Lincoln – No te quieras ir ya…

\- Estoy cansada – se quejó Lexa – No sé de dónde sacáis tanta energía.

\- Lex, disfruta – le susurró Costia en el oído – cuando nos tengamos que ir, lo haremos.

En ese momento tanto el teléfono de Lexa como el de Costia sonaron y tuvieron que salir igualmente para que ambas pudieran contestar las llamadas. Ambas se alejaron del grupo y Lexa se sorprendió al ver que era su padre, Gustus.

\- Hola, pequeña – dijo Gustus - ¿Vas a venir al final por tu cumpleaños a casa?

\- No sé, supongo – contestó Lexa suspirando – tendré que hablarlo con el resto…

\- Venga… Llevas tiempo allí con tu primo y sus amigos, ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

\- Papá, mañana te llamó y te digo que haremos… pero no te aseguro nada.

\- Con eso me vale, hasta mañana – se despidió Gustus – te quiero.

\- Y yo papá, hasta mañana.

Cuando terminó la llamada se acercó al grupo y se sorprendió de que Costia siguiera apartada hablando por teléfono, se preguntó quién la estaría llamando. No se demoró mucho tiempo y nada más llegar agarró a Lexa del brazo y la apartó del grupo, gesto que extrañó a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando, Cos – preguntó Lexa preocupada - ¿Quién te ha llamado?

\- Pues… - comenzó a decir Costia que no paraba de moverse – Resulta que tengo que irme antes a Estados Unidos, para adaptarme y demás. Así que como mucho en una semana tendría que estar en Madrid para preparar las cosas e irme.

\- Oh… Pero… es demasiado pronto – dijo Lexa, que estaba aguantando las lágrimas – Supuestamente no te tenías que ir hasta dentro de un mes… ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Los de la universidad me han ofrecido unas prácticas, y tengo que irme – dijo Costia apenada – Lo siento tanto, quería disfrutar contigo al máximo y mira…

\- No pasa nada, me quedaré con mis hermanas en Madrid y tal – empezó a decir Lexa que fue cortada inmediatamente por Costia.

\- Me niego, no no y no – contestó Costia – Vas a disfrutar, esté yo o no, con este grupo de personas que son geniales y con tu primo, sobre todo.

\- Pero si no estás tú…

\- Tienes que acostumbrarte. Voy a estar un año fuera, era retrasar lo inevitable – dijo Costia mientras se acercaba para abrazarla – Además, puedo quedarme hasta tu cumpleaños.

\- Con respecto a eso…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi padre quiere que vaya a Madrid por mi cumpleaños, así que tendremos que irnos juntas igualmente – comentó Lexa – luego si eso me uno al grupo, y puedo decirle a Anya que ocupe tu lugar, seguro que le hace ilusión.

\- Estoy segura – dijo Costia, que entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa – bueno vamos con el resto, y hablamos del tema.

\- Si… pero, mañana lo hablamos… Es mucha presión.

\- Cuando quieras.

Nada más llegar observaron como Raven y Clarke ya estaba discutiendo otra vez con los chicos mientras Lincoln y Octavia intentaban calmarlos. Al darse cuenta de que se acercaba la pareja pararon y decidieron irse a los apartamentos.

Al día siguiente tanto Lexa como Costia hablaron con los chicos sobre el tema, eso sí, Lexa evitó decir que ella tenía que ir por su cumpleaños, y no dudaron en acompañarlas al día siguiente, ya que ellos también tenían que asegurar e ir a echar sus solicitudes a la universidad. Aunque eso no les impidió pasárselo bien y decidieron disfrutar un día más de Málaga para ir a la playa y volver a salir por la noche y dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, además de cenar otra vez por la zona, pero volviendo temprano para descansar, porque al día siguiente tenían que tomar rumbo a Madrid.

* * *

 _ **Bueno sé que he tardado bastante en subir este capítulo, pero entre una cosa y otra no he podido subirlo hasta ahora. No creo que tarde mucho en subir el siguiente.**_

 _ **Pd: Gracias a ( MrsMcHale99) por ayudarme a revisar un poco el capítulo y quiero darle las gracias por los capítulos que ( thepaulenoflive) me ha ayudado a elaborar tanto a ideas como corrigiendo, tú puedes con todo pequeña ;). Espero que estéis siguiendo la historia y os esté gustando.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**¡Heeeey! ¡Bueno yo pasaba por aquí para deciros que me alegro mucho de estar ayudando a Carmen con el fanfic en algunas cosis, tiene unas ideas geniales y me encanta como está desarrollando la historia, y espero que a vosotros también! (¡un saludo a las Squidkru, all the love, Aicha!)'**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Un día antes de irse, Lincoln se empeñó en que todos deberían ir durante el viaje con un sombrero de paja, parecido al que él tenía; por ello, cuando vio que en los puestos del paseo marítimo había un hombre vendiéndolos no dudó en acercarse y preguntar los precios.

\- ¿Cuánto cuestan? – preguntó Lincoln mientras señalaba los sombreros – Ten en cuenta que somos 9 personas – siguió hablando Lincoln señalando a todos sus amigos – Nos harás alguna rebaja… ¿a qué sí?

\- Cada uno cuesta 7 euros – contestó el hombre – Da igual el número de personas.

\- Bueno… déjanoslo a 5 euros – suplicó Lincoln – Ten en cuenta que, en total, te vamos a pagar 45€.

\- Es el precio que hay, 7 euros o nada – respondió el hombre – creo que ya es lo suficientemente barato.

\- No pasa nada… Lincoln, vámonos – le susurró Octavia a Lincoln – Tampoco es tan necesario.

\- Espera un momento que le voy a hacer cambiar de opinión – le susurró Lincoln a Octavia guiñándole el ojo después y volviendo a dirigirse al hombre - ¿Qué te cuesta abaratarlo un poco más? No pierdes nada…

El grupo estaba cansado del rifirrafe que estaban entablando Lincoln y el hombre, duró un buen rato. Al final, Lincoln se salió con la suya, e iba tan contento con los gorros al precio que había exigido; se dedicó a ponérselos uno a uno. Siempre que Lincoln se proponía algo terminaba consiguiéndolo.

Habían decidido que como el viaje a Madrid era más largo que de Almería a Málaga, no sólo se turnarían a la hora de conducir en las caravanas, también cambiarían de acompañantes. Además, saldrían temprano, para no llegar muy tarde a su destino y poder aprovechar al máximo el día.

Para comenzar el trayecto, en una caravana conduciría Bellamy y en la otra Lincoln. Junto a Bellamy, se encontraba Raven de copiloto, y detrás iban Clarke, Nylah y Murphy. Raven no dudó en poner uno de los discos que habían grabado Raven, Murphy y Clarke con todo tipo de música. La primera canción que salió fue ' _Young Volcanoes_ ', de Fall Out Boy; añadida por Murphy ya que era uno de sus grupos favoritos, y siempre que podía les ponía mil y una veces música de ellos a sus amigos, sobre todo de sus dos últimos discos; así había conseguido que a Clarke le gustara también mucho, y si a Clarke le gustaba, la Unholy Trinity iba detrás.

Por ello, Murphy como buen fan era, le costó muy poco reconocer la canción de la que se trataba, solo le bastaron los primeros acordes; no dudó en coger su bajo imaginario y señalar a Clarke para comenzar a cantarla, en el estribillo, se sumó a cantar muy emocionada Raven. En cambio, ni Nylah ni Bellamy se unieron a cantarla junto a ellos, eso sí, este último acompañaba el ritmo con pequeños golpes en el volante.

 _We are wild, we are like Young volcanoes_

 _We are wild, americana, exotica_

 _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

 _Yeah._

Durante la canción Murphy se sentía incómodo porque veía cómo flirteaban Nylah y Clarke, y tenía miedo ya que conocía a su hermana mejor que a nadie; era la típica chica que solía pillarse mucho incluso sabiendo que los sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Debido a eso, después le tocaba sufrir por dar todo por una relación que estaba sentenciada incluso antes de comenzar, y a pesar de ser el menor de los dos, luego le tocaba recoger sus pedazos. También intuía que Clarke no era la persona adecuada para su hermana puesto que no era una persona de entablar relaciones serias por sus problemas de confianza, así que solía preferir los rollos. En resumen, una de las dos iba a salir dañada de esa relación y él sería un efecto colateral. No se dio cuenta que termino la canción y Bellamy comenzó a hablar.

\- Me encanta cuando me hacéis conciertos particulares – dijo Bellamy nada más terminar la canción – sea donde sea. Es magnífico.

\- Grábanos un día, y haz un disco para escucharnos cuando no estemos – comento Raven – O cuando nos cansemos de darte conciertos, mi voz tiene que cuidarse, ya sabes – siguió diciendo Raven mientras carraspeaba – no puede escucharla siempre la misma gente, y menos tú.

\- Bueno bueno, que no se te suba tanto Raven – intervino Clarke – que los demás también tenemos mérito.

\- Sí, además mientras nosotros cantábamos, tú estabas callada porque solo te sabes el estribillo – rebatió Murphy – Así que, no me vengas con cuentos chinos.

\- Para una canción que no me sé, ya os estáis quejando – bufó Raven – pero bien que cuando me sé más letras que vosotros no decís nada, sois unos pillines – en ese momento dirigió su atención a Bellamy que estaba concentrado en la carretera – Bell, ¿cuándo me vas a dejar conducir?

\- ¿Nunca? – contesto Bellamy alzando la ceja – ¿te tengo que recordar que no tienes carnet?

\- Veeeeeeeeeeeeenga, que más da – suplicó Raven – si no nos van a pillar… y se conducir mejor que tú.

\- He dicho que no – dijo Bellamy poniéndose serio – Nunca se sabe que puede pasar, así que no seas pesada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan miedica? – preguntó Raven – Antes no eras así… Venga, por favor te lo pido.

\- Reyes, déjalo estar – intervino Murphy en la conversación – Si no tienes el carnet es tu problema, acepta las consecuencias.

\- Si me presento nada más volver… - suspiro Raven – si me iba a presentar el mismo día que los Blake, pero me puse mala…

\- Excusas, excusas – contesto Murphy – si nunca te pones mala… Si no te lo sabías… dilo nadie te va a culpar.

\- Paso de tu cara, Juan.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llamo Juan? – replicó Murphy indignado – Siempre estás con lo mismo y ya cansa, guapa.

\- Bah, no te lo tomes tan a pecho – contesto Clarke – ya sabes es Raven, cuánto más se lo digas es peor. Lo mejor es la ignorancia.

\- Lo dice la que sabe no ignorar cuando te digo Clarkey, que te pones como una fiera – se burló Raven de Clarke – Aquí cada uno tiene su talón de Aquiles.

Ante esto Clarke la ignoro y siguió hablando con Nylah por su parte, como hablaban en susurros, Murphy no pudo escuchar la conversación. Además, como Bellamy y Raven empezaron otra vez a hacer tonterías delante, Murphy solo sabía suspirar.

\- Si lo llego a saber me quedo con el resto en la otra caravana y le digo a Wells que me hubiera cambiado el sitio – dijo Murphy entrecerrando los dientes – Estoy cansado de las parejitas.

\- Creo que Wells se siente más incómodo – comento Bellamy – porque ahí, si hay parejitas de verdad. Aquí solo somos amigos pasando el rato.

\- Porque no os habéis visto, pero parecéis más que eso – renegó Murphy – Me siento marginado.

\- Hermanito, ¿echas de menos a Emori? – pregunto Nylah – Porque noto un poco de celos ante tanta soledad.

\- No tengo nada con Emori… - contesto Murphy – por mucho que estés empeñada en ello.

\- Sí tú lo dices… - respondió Nylah – pero os he visto, y sois prácticamente una pareja.

\- Sólo lo pasamos bien, poco más.

\- No me vengas con las mismas que se gasta Raven con Finn y llevan dos años de relación – intervino Bellamy en la conversación – que poco os gusta ataros, aprended de Octavia.

\- En todo caso, llevaba – dijo Raven – Os informo que Finn y yo, ya no estamos juntos oficialmente, ni nada.

\- Vaya novedad – comento Clarke poniendo los ojos en blanco – siempre estáis igual, y luego volvéis.

\- Hazme caso, rubia. Esta vez es definitiva – confirmó Raven muy seria – Johny, vas a tener novia en menos que canta un gallo.

\- No lo creo – dudó Murphy – Igualmente, deja de llamarme cómo te dé la gana.

Para el siguiente tramo del trayecto, a Murphy le tocó con Costia, Lexa, Wells y Clarke; esta vez el conductor era Wells y la copiloto, Costia, a lo que Lexa se apartó a regañadientes. Murphy se sentó entremedias de Lexa y Clarke en la parte de atrás, mientras Lexa se situaba justo detrás del asiento de Costia, parece que no se despegaban ni con cola. Lo que menos le gusto a Murphy, fue el juego que se llevaba Clarke con Nylah, lo hacía también con Lexa sin darse cuenta. No la culpaba, era una chica bastante guapa lo que lo echaba para atrás era que estaba con Costia, y un poco su carácter que era incompatible con él. No dudó qué si Lexa y Clarke se hubieran conocido en otro momento, quizás ambas se derrumbarán entre sí las barreras que se habían interpuesto entre ellas para alcanzar la felicidad.

Murphy sabía que con los únicos que Clarke podía confiar era en su familia y sus amigos, la había intentado ayudar varias veces, pero siempre se ocultaba en su caparazón, quizás algún día saldría de él, quién sabe. Por lo que pudo observar, Lexa era muy parecida a Clarke, quitando que era más reservada y había que tener muy cuidado con ella, ya que no le gustaban que tomaran confianzas dónde no las hay. Supuso que poco a poco se iría abriendo al grupo, sobre todo con la marcha de Costia, que no tendría a nadie más que apoyarse a excepción de Lincoln, que se dejaría ayudar por todos nosotros y la acogeríamos bastante bien. No podía esperar por ver cómo se adaptaba al grupo y bromeaba con ellos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de Madrid, no dudaron en cambiar de conductor ya que Costia se tenía que ir a su casa a preparar sus cosas y más tarde se reuniría con ellos. En el momento en el que Costia se quedó en su casa, Wells siguió las indicaciones de Lexa hacia la casa de Lexa, dónde ya le estaban esperando.

Adicionalmente, Lincoln creo un grupo de WhatsApp en el cual no estaban Costia ni Lexa, en el cual explico que se habían adelantado para poder hablar con las hermanas de Lexa para organizar una fiesta sorpresa para ella ya que era su cumpleaños, y la despedida de Costia, y pidió que se mantuviera en secretos entre ellos, advirtiendo sobre todo a Raven, que era la más peligrosa del grupo. Siempre que hacían fiestas sorpresas, si se arruinaban eran culpa de Raven que no podía mantenerse callada.

Nada más llegar, se acomodaron un poco en la casa de Lexa, puesto que el día anterior Gustus había insistido por teléfono que se tenían que quedar en su casa, y así no tuvieran que quedarse en un hotel, a pesar de ser de la familia Blarke y no les costara nada. Aun así, Lincoln no dudo en preguntar a su tío si se podía quedar en la casa de su amigo Nyko, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veía y quería aprovechar para ponerse al día con él y presentarle a Octavia, a lo que contestó que sí.

En cuanto Murphy bajó las escaleras de la casa, pudo observar que no era tan grandiosa como la que tenían los Griffin o los Blake, pero era bastante acogedora. Era perfecta para estar en puro centro de Madrid, incluso los envidiaba bastante, ya que la suya era una más del momento.

Murphy observo que una niña castaña estaba sentada en el sillón tranquilamente jugando a la PlayStation, se sorprendió al ver que el juego era uno de guerra, y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Tienes otro mando para jugar? – pregunto Murphy sonriéndole – se me da bastante bien jugar al _Call of duty_ , seguro que le pegamos una paliza al resto.

\- Sí, un momento – contesto Luna educandamente mientras se levantaba, cogía el mando y se lo daba en la mano – Espero que lo que digas sea verdad, no tengo buen perder.

\- No eres la única – respondió Murphy guiñándole el ojo – Cuando juego con tu primo, siempre que le gano o perdemos una partida juntos, lía una que en esos momentos piensas 'Pies para que os quiero'.

\- Supongo, que será cosa de familia – comento Luna mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla y se la acariciaba pensativa – A Lexa le pasa a algo parecido, aunque es más tranquila que nosotras, pero en confianza es una fiera – en ese momento bajó Lexa por las escaleras y se unió a ellos – Creo que la más tranquila es Anya.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Lexa haciéndose la interesada, pero frunciendo el ceño mientras se fijaba en la pantalla – ¿todavía sigues con esa partida? Eres una lenta, anda dame el mando – le arrebato el mando a Luna – Uno contra uno, ¿qué te parece, Murphy?

\- Prepárate para morder el polvo – contestó Murphy – Nunca pierdo.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Lexa con una gran sonrisa – Soy la comandante, recuérdalo cuando estemos jugando.

Qué razón tenía con esas últimas palabras, había ganada al mejor de tres partidas, mira que lo intento, pero era imposible; nunca había visto a nadie tan bueno como ella. Murphy se sorprendió al ver esa faceta de Lexa, y le había gustado bastante, en esos momentos le gustaría que fuera así con el resto y se dejara de tonterías. Lexa ya aburrida, empezó a charlar con su hermana.

\- ¿Dónde está Anya? – pregunto Lexa - ¿Y Papá? Tanto insistir en que viniera y no están…

\- Anya está con Echo, ya sabes como siempre… No creo que tarden en venir – respondió Luna – Papá en el bufete, yo creo que, si le quedará rato, según me ha comentado esta mañana tenía bastante trabajo.

\- Pues como siempre, ¿no?

\- Esta vez es diferente – siguió hablando Luna – igualmente dijo que intentaría no llegar tarde para poder felicitarte – en ese momento Luna hizo un gesto extraño con la cabeza y cómo si hubiera llega a un momento eureka se acercó a Lexa y le dio un gran abrazo - ¡FEEEEEELIIIIIICIIIIDADEEEEEEES!

\- Creía que se te había olvidado, pequeña – contesto Lexa devolviéndole el abrazo – Bueno, ya que me vas a ahogar – como Luna no la soltaba la aparto – a veces pareces una lapa, ¿qué te tengo dicho?

\- Que cuánto más breve mejor – dijo Luna poniéndose de morros mientras veía como el resto de los amigos de Lincoln estaban en el salón viendo la escena y se puso roja como un tomate – Bueno, ¿me puedo ir con Tris y Derrick a jugar al pokemon a la calle?

\- Tú también estás con eso – respondió Lexa alzando una ceja – no me lo puedo creer, parece un vicio del que no se puede salir.

\- ¿Y qué? – replicó Raven – Es el mejor invento del siglo, yo me voy contigo a cazar pokemons, me encanta – se acercó a Luna – Dime, ¿cuáles son los mejores sitios para conseguir los mejores?

\- Pues podemos ir al retiro – comento Luna – Por cierto, ¿es verdad eso de que en la costa se pillan unos pokemon bastante buenos?

\- Ni te imaginas – dijo Raven guiñándole el ojo – cuando quieras vas a lo de tu primo y nos vamos de paseo.

\- Pareces una niña pequeña – interrumpió Octavia en la conversación – Tenemos que ir a hacer lo de las solicitudes y demás – agarro a Raven – Rae, venga vamos…

\- Pero, déjame hacer mi vida… - lloriqueo Raven – Id por mí, ¿qué os cuesta? – se alejó de Octavia y señalo al móvil - ¡OPORTUNIDADES COMO ESTAS NO SE TIENEN TODOS LOS DÍAS!

\- ¡RAVEN! ¡COMPORTATE! – dijeron Clarke y Octavia a la vez – Las responsabilidades son lo primero, a ver cuándo aprendes – continuó hablando Clarke – Puedes hacerlo otro día…

\- Podéis ir vosotras junto al resto y yo me quedo cuidando a Raven y a Luna – dijo Bellamy que se acercaba a Raven y le acariciaba la cabecita – Ay, mi niña pequeña, que quiere ser Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

\- ¿Veis? – pregunto Raven alzando los brazos – Bell, me apoya.

\- Porque también quiere jugar al dichoso juego – contesto Octavia – será que no lo conozco… Pero no es tan claro como tú.

\- Oye si es así, yo me uno a ellos – intervino Murphy – No hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

\- Lo mismo os matáis vivos, que os apoyáis como tontos – dijo Lincoln negando con la cabeza – Tenéis que saber priorizar, siempre hacéis lo mismo por jugar a este juego.

\- No es cualquier juego, es ¡EL MEJOR JUEGO! – exclamó Raven que obtuvo el asentimiento de Murphy y Bellamy – Nosotros acompañamos a Luna, y vosotras vais con Lexa… ¿dejadnos ser felices? – continuó diciendo Raven poniendo pucheros y juntando las manos para suplicar– Por favor, os prometo que os compensaré con lo que sea.

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – comento Wells – pero será cruel.

\- Cruel es buena – dijo Raven bastante efusiva mientras se acercaba a todos y le daba un beso en la mejilla que sonó en cada uno bastante, y Lexa se apartó antes de que pudiera dárselo - ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!

Cuando salieron todos de la casa, Wells, Nylah, Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln y Octavia pusieron rumbo a las universidades en las cuales tenían que terminar de entregar de ver los papeles, y no dudaron en acercarse a las residencias para ver si todos los trámites estaban bien y para su sorpresa todos habían entrado, exceptuando Lincoln que desde un principio dijo que se buscaría un piso; tuvo suerte ya que hablando con Nyko, acordaron en ser compañeros de piso, y estaría bastante cómodo porque lo conocía mejor que nadie, y así se evitaría problemas con otro tipo de compañeros que no conociera; igualmente en el peor de los casos, se hubiera quedado a vivir junto su tío y a sus primas.

Por otra parte, Murphy, Bellamy, Raven y Luna se dirigieron al retiro, dónde se encontrarían con los amigos de esta última. Cuando iban de camino, Murphy vio cómo su móvil había vibrado y se había iluminado debido a un nuevo mensaje del grupo que había creado Lincoln hoy.

 **[Lincoln]:** _Espero que aprovechéis y compréis los últimos detalles para la fiesta que vamos a preparar. Ya que os habéis librado de lo demás, y Lexa está con nosotros por vuestra culpa… Si no, nos hubiéramos encargado nosotros mismos._

 **[Raven]:** _Siempre he sido el alma de la fiesta, sé que tengo que hacer para preparar las mejores de todas. No os preocupéis, tita Raven se ocupa. Eso sí después de conseguir unos cuantos pokemon, ¿no sabíais que hay pokemons que solo se pueden conseguir en determinadas zonas de España? ¡Tengo que conseguirlos antes de irme de aquí!_

 **[Wells]:** _Eres de lo que no hay…_

 **[Clarke]:** _Como sigas así, me chivo a mi padre y vas de cabeza a Almería, toma vendetta._

 **[Raven]:** _No serías capaz :S. Igualmente no creo que tito Jake, me hiciera nada me comprende perfectamente ;)._

 **[Octavia]:** _No juegues con fuego que te quemas, ya sabes que Clarke es la niñita consentida de papá._

 **[Raven]:** _Si me quiera más a mí, igual que tu hermano Aden…_

 **[Bellamy]:** _Dejadlo ya que cuando empezáis así con los piques no paráis, venga como si fuera esto un walkie talkie, skaikru out._

Murphy no paraba de observar a Raven mientras hablaba por el teléfono y le resultó muy gracioso todo, porque era como un mimo reflejaba todo en su expresión, pero no tardo en volver a jugar a pokemon. A veces se sorprendía de lo impenetrable y de lo poco que le duraban los enfados a Raven, era de lo que no había.

Estuvieron una media hora jugando, y decidieron irse cuando Clarke les dio un toque para recordarles que debía ir a por los preparativos, entre Murphy y Bellamy tuvieron que agarrar a Raven para que dejara de jugar porque a pesar de que estaba agotando la batería seguía jugando incluso tenía una de reposo por si acaso, y así no terminarían nunca.

No tuvieron que comprar mucho porque Anya ya se había encargado de casi todo, solo quedaban los últimos retoques, y como no Raven no dudo en quejarse de que podrían haber seguido jugando un rato más argumentando la misma razón que les había dicho al grupo.

Según habían hablado por el grupo, ellos tenían que ir a la casa y ayudar a Anya y Echo a preparar la casa, ya que habían decidido hacer una fiesta de pijamas con juegos de mesa y demás, y cómo no mucho alcohol. Entretanto, el resto iría a por Costia e irían por el camino más largo y luego dejarían a la parejita sola con Lincoln como chivo expiatorio. Todos esperaban que no se terminaran delatando, y todo fuera de maravilla.

No se demoraron mucho en terminar los preparativos, Murphy se sorprendió de lo rápidas que eran tanto Anya como Echo, se notaba que estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de eventos.

Por tanto, avisaron por el grupo y cuando estuvieron casi todos menos Lincoln, Costia y Lexa, se escondieron y apagaron todas las luces. Tan pronto como Lincoln dio la señal vía WhatsApp salieron de sus escondites y sorprendieron a las invitadas de honor. Costia de la emoción se abrazó a todos e incluso derramó unas lágrimas, en unos días se habían portado como nadie con ella, e incluso los iba a echar de menos, por parte de Lexa se mantuvo un poco apartada pero no dudo en abrazar a Lincoln y sus hermanas y les sonrió a los demás. Cómo decía Murphy, era cuestión de tiempo que se adaptara, ya lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ha sido un capítulo diferente con respecto al resto, con otro punto de vista, nada más que nuestro querido Murphy, era su hora ya. Poco a poco vamos conociendo a los personajes y amándolos, porque son muy espacial, o al menos para mí lo son.**_

 _ **Quiero dar un gran aplauso a Raven, siempre con sus tonterías que nos alegran la vida. Sé que en este capítulo no ha habido casi nada de Clexa, pero tened paciencia, que está por llegar.**_

 _ **Espero que no me matéis por dejar el final así, pero he decidido dividir el capítulo dos para mantener la emoción.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Lo primero que hizo Lexa tras agradecérselo a todos con una sonrisa, fue tomar del brazo a Anya y apartarla del grupo. Tenía que decirle lo del viaje para saber si aceptaba, le encantaría que fuera con ella. A pesar de llevarse varios años con Anya era como si tuvieran la misma edad; lo mismo pasaba con Luna, la pequeña de la familia.

\- Anya, te acuerdas cuando te dije si estabas de acuerdo con que me fuera con Lincoln y sus amigos de viaje – Lexa fue directa al grano mientras se rascaba la cabeza dubitativa – ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

\- Anda… ¿y ese cambio? – exclamó Anya sorprendida con un alzamiento de hombros - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó porque sabía que Lexa no le pediría irse con ellos si no hubiera motivos mayores – Cuéntame, hermanita.

\- Costia no puede venir – contestó Lexa apenada que centró su atención en ella que estaba junto a Clarke, y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de celos sin saber exactamente la razón – Sé que con Lincoln tengo confianza… – volvió a centrar su atención en Anya dejándolo en el aire – pero te necesito – susurro Lexa tan flojo entre dientes que si no fuera porque Anya tenía un oído muy desarrollado no lo hubiera escuchado.

\- Uhm… - respondió Anya tocándose la barbilla haciéndose la interesante – Se ven buenos chicos… – dijo Anya – Pero lo primero, sois todos unos enanos para mí, y os sentiríais un poco cohibidos excepto tú – explico Anya – lo segundo es que tengo la mudanza con Echo – siguió enumerando Anya – Así que, no puedo... Lo siento, Lexie.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – cuestionó Lexa - ¿Ya habéis buscado piso y todo?

\- Todavía no – contestó Anya – pero vamos a ver unos cuantos pisos la próxima semana.

\- Te voy a echar de menos.

\- Enana, siempre puedes venirte un día con nosotras – dijo Anya que se acercó a Lexa para abrazarla – Y contarnos todo, ya sabes – siguió hablando Anya que se separó rápidamente del abrazo porque sabía que sí lo hacía durante mucho tiempo, Lexa se sentiría incómoda; justo después le guiño el ojo – además, mientras estés de viaje te llamaré todos los días vía FaceTime para consultar cómo estás y que has visto. Quiero mil y una fotos – dijo Anya señalándola con el dedo efusivamente - ¿vale?

Tras esa conversación volvieron con el resto que estaban entretenidos para determinar a qué juego deberían jugar. Mientras un grupo estaba decidido en jugar al yo nunca, otros querían un juego más original que no soliera hacerse.

\- ¿Y si jugamos al cluedo? – sugirió Anya - ¿Qué preferís de mesa o de rol?

\- De rol – recomendó Raven – pero no literalmente, sino que podemos inventarnos las reglas y todo lo demás – quiso explicarse Raven, pero los demás no la entendieron así que siguió con su explicación – Mira que sois cortos, siempre tengo que explicaros todo…

\- No es nuestra culpa que te expliques como el culo – interrumpió Bellamy a Raven antes de que siguiera hablando – A ver cuando aprendes qué al pan, pan y al vino, vino.

\- Creo que yo te he entendido – intervino Anya dudosa – Cómo he sido la única que lo ha hecho, ¿qué os parece a los demás que Raven y yo organicemos todo, y el resto esperáis aquí?

Lexa vio como Anya y Raven fueron a la cocina decididas para hablar del tema, mientras el resto se mantenía en la espera. Para hacerla más amena, Clarke decidió encender el reproductor de música, dónde sonaba en ese momento ' _Can We Dance'_ de The Vamps, provocando que Clarke levantara a Octavia, Murphy y Bellamy del sofá para bailar. Fueron los primeros, pero no los únicos, ya que el resto excepto Lexa se levantaron justo después. Por mucho que Lexa intentó no resaltar, Costia y Clarke no dudaron en acercarse a ella y levantarla del sofá entre las dos para que bailara junto a los demás.

\- ¡¿OS ESTÁIS MONTANDO UNA FIESTA SIN MÍ?! – vociferó Raven levantando los brazos – Me parece muy injusto… - siguió hablando Raven poniendo los brazos en jarra – mientras yo planeó un juego para divertirnos todos… Vosotros lo hacéis sin mí…

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos de mientras? – preguntó Octavia – ¿Aburrirnos?

\- Exactamente eso – asintió Raven con la cabeza – No podéis divertiros sin el alma de la fiesta – comentó Raven mientras se señalaba así misma – Soy fundamental en vuestras vidas, queridos.

\- Vete a otro perro con ese hueso, Reyes – dijo Murphy – Nuestro tiempo es de oro hay que aprovechar cada momento, incluso si no estás tú.

\- Bueno Johny… - suspiro Raven - con amigos así… ¡quién quiere enemigos! – siguió hablando Raven mientras se tocaba el pecho indignada - Bueno, estad atentos que os explicamos las reglas.

\- Primero nos vamos a dividir en tres grupos de cuatro personas cada uno – expuso Anya – Un grupo estará formado por Lexa, Clarke, Octavia y Lincoln; el siguiente por Raven, Echo, Nylah y Wells; y el último por Costia, Murphy, Bellamy y servidora.

\- Cada sobre tiene vuestro nombre y el rol que desempeñareis en el juego – continuo Raven explicando mientras repartía los sobres a cada uno – Las únicas que sabemos todo somos Anya y yo, no vale decir vuestros roles entre vosotros, aunque estéis en el mismo equipo; si lo hacéis ese grupo quedara descalificado.

\- El juego estará dividido en diferentes fases y en cada una habrá unas preguntas y sus respectivas respuestas para ir deduciendo quién es el asesino – se expresó Anya – A pesar de que hemos dicho que no podéis hablar sobre vuestros roles, podéis dar pequeñas pistas ya sean verdaderas o falsas.

\- También habrá pequeños acertijos que debéis de resolver sabiendo que las pistas están escondidas por la casa – prosiguió Raven – Quién las resuelva primero, gana un punto que le servirá para pedir más pistas.

\- ¿Estáis preparados? – dijeron a la vez Raven y Anya – Pues comencemos.

\- Pero… ¿cómo os ha dado tiempo a esconder las pistas tan rápido? – preguntó Clarke sarcástica – Es imposible…

\- Estáis demasiado entretenidos bailando - soltó Raven – Además Anya tenía preparado casi todo – siguió hablando Raven que enfocaba su mirada en Anya - Por tanto, ha sido fácil ponerse de acuerdo con las reglas, y teniendo en cuenta que nosotras debíamos estar separadas hemos elaborado los grupos.

\- Para que sea más divertido, pero a la vez laborioso, cada personaje usará diferentes dialectos del inglés – añadió Anya – ¿Qué significa? – preguntó haciéndose la interesante - ¡ACENTOS! – informó Anya – Si se os olvida hacerlos, perdéis un punto.

\- Cómo os gusta complicaros la vida – dijo Bellamy – seguro que esto último ha sido idea de Raven para así poder ganar.

\- Claro, cómo es la experta en los acentos – continúo diciendo Murphy – pero a los demás nos toca pringar como tontos, lo dicho: injusto.

\- Dejad de quejaros – contestó Raven – ¿en qué consiste un juego fácil? – cuestiono Raven a los chicos – En na', sería muy aburrido – siguió hablando Raven mientras hacía gestos con las manos para restarle importancia - Hay que poner toda la carne disponible en el asador.

\- Sólo falta música de ambiente – intervino Lincoln – Lex, ¿por qué no nos tocas algo?

\- Quizás otro día – contestó Lexa – Ahora no tengo ganas…

\- No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy – respondió Clarke – pero… espera – siguió Clarke un poco sorprendida - ¿qué instrumento tocas y desde cuándo?

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – contesto Lexa con un tono de voz irónico dejando a Clarke con la boca abierta – Perdona, no quería ser tan borde… El violín desde que tenía 7 años – empezó a decir Lexa tras ver que se había pasado con Clarke – Siempre he querido aprender algo más pero no he tenido tiempo ni la oportunidad.

\- Clarkey, siempre te puede enseñar – participó Raven – Es una maestra en todos los sentidos.

\- Tampoco es para tanto – bufó Clarke – Sólo se me da bien.

\- Es la artista de la familia – intercedió Octavia – Todo se le da bien, la música, el arte…

\- Bueno no es lo único que se le da bien – interrumpió Raven a Octavia que hizo que tanto Clarke como la morena pusieran los ojos en blanco – Es buena en todo lo que hace, ¿a qué si, Clarkey?

\- No empieces, Rae – objetó Bellamy – Deja en paz a mi prima, siempre estás igual… Pinchando a todo el mundo.

\- Ni que fuerais bicicletas para poder pinchar vuestras ruedas – rebatió Raven – Sólo digo las verdades como puños.

\- No, no lo somos – refutó Murphy – Igualmente cuando éramos pequeños, nuestros padres no ganaban para ruedas de bicis porque tú siempre las estabas pinchando para fastidiar – argumentó Murphy – eres como un grano en el culo del que no nos libramos ni queriendo.

\- Fue, es y será un GRAN grano en el culo – agregó Clarke – A otra cosa mariposa… ¿te gustaría tocar algo conmigo, Lex?

\- ¿Te has traído tu guitarra? – preguntó Nylah.

\- Vaya preguntas, nunca va a ningún lado sin su guitarra – intervino Raven – si nada más que se la regaló su padre le puso nombre.

\- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Clarke a la vez que alzaba una ceja – Tú también llamas ' _Khaleesi_ ' a tu moto y nadie te dice nada.

\- Porque es la mejor del mundo, es decir, es la madre de dragones; cómo buena fan seguiría diciendo todo lo que hace, pero no acabaría nunca – explico Raven haciendo que Clarke rodara los ojos y a su vez chasqueara la lengua – mientras tu mote es ridículo.

\- ¿Qué nombre es? – interrumpió Lexa en la rifa que tenían Clarke y Raven, que estaban desafiándose con la mirada… Si las miradas matasen… - Seguro que no es tan horrible.

\- Claro que no, sólo que Raven si no destaca sobre los demás no es feliz – dijo Clarke enfadada – Ya te lo contaré… Porque se va a empezar a reír y aquí va a arder Troya.

\- Dejadlo ya – intervino Anya - ¿podemos empezar a jugar ya?

\- Por supuesto, el espectáculo debe continuar – comento Raven que seguía ganándose la mirada de odio de Clarke, así que no dudo en acercarse a ella y darle un gran abrazo para tranquilizarla – Rubia, si yo te quiero mucho.

\- Déjame en paz, vete con tu grupo – contestó Clarke zafándose del abrazo de Raven – Mantente alejada de mí.

\- Uy, que humos te gastas… - suspiro Raven – Lex, toca ' _La nana de bella_ ' y seguro que se relaja un poco. Cos, ¿te molesta?

\- Para nada, no soy una chica celosa – respondió Costia con una sonrisa – Además, siempre me gusta escuchar a Lex tocar el violín, lo hace de maravilla.

\- Bah, no es nada– dijo Lexa - Quién es buena, lo es.

\- Quien lo está, también – añadió Raven haciendo que todo el grupo pusiera los ojos en blancos, parece que la latina no podía ser seria por un minuto por mucho que lo intentara – Venga, Clexa tocadnos algo. ¡Deleitadnos con vuestro arte!

\- Es cosa mía o acabas de crear un nombre para ellas – contestó Bellamy incrédulo.

\- Lo hago con todo el mundo, que no se sientan especiales – comentó Raven – Mira… tú y yo somos Rellamy - empezó a enumerar Raven –luego está Linctavia, Ranya, Octaven, Murphamy – siguió diciendo Raven – podría seguir, pero… pfff… ¡que pereza!

\- Más vaga y no naces, hija mía – dijo Octavia – Pero estos nombres que son de pareja o de amistad… No me queda muy claro.

\- Hay de todo un poco, no me seas tonta del culo – respondió Raven -Además he llegado a una conclusión quiero ser un koala – siguió hablando Raven – ya que ellos duermen 22 horas al día, y así podría estar con mi cama todo el día.

\- ¿Es qué tienes una relación con tu cama? – preguntó Murphy – Necesitas un polvo, Rae.

\- Con mi cama y mi almohada, son las únicas que no me fallan – contestó Raven – Bueno y mi moto – añadió repentinamente – Son los amores de mi vida, además tampoco estoy tan necesitado como tú, hay más cosas a parte del sexo.

\- Te ha faltado decir que tú ligas hasta con las rocas porque estás buena – dijo Bellamy riéndose – ¿Tan cansada estás que ya no puedes ni ser tú?

\- Si lo dices por mí es más sencillo y menos agotador – alegó Raven – Bueno que no empezamos… ¿Preparados? – empezó a decir añadiendo una especie de tensión en el aire - ¿Listos? – siguió diciendo Raven, pero mientras todos esperaban que diera la orden no lo hizo - ¡ESPERAD! Última regla, el grupo que gane decide un reto humillante para el resto.

\- ¡YA! – ordeno Anya ignorando a Raven que cada vez intentaba añadir una nueva regla, no se conformaba con nada así que decidieron que tanto Raven como ella podrían ir estableciendo normas durante el juego pero que no influyeran mucho en su premisa básica quitando al final lo de emplear un acento diferente ya que sería mucho lio.

Cuando todos abrieron los sobres, Anya y Raven se dedicaron a explicar la temática del juego que se basaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños de la gran Lexa Woods en el siglo XX, en la cual se iban a reunir tanto familia como sus amigos más allegados. Todos pertenecían a las familias más importantes del pueblo, y el resto de vecinos le tenía mucho respeto a la familia Woods al igual que a los Blake-Griffin. Como un día normal en Londres, estaba lloviendo provocando que estuvieran encerrados en la casa y no decidieran salir. En esta reunión, saldrían los secretos más sucios de cada familia, e incluso habrá traiciones inesperadas. ¿Cómo podrán volver a confiar en su entorno si sólo tienen cosas que ocultar?

La primera ronda consistía en presentar a los personajes:

Lincoln era un detective tan listo como Sherlock Holmes, cada vez que salía a resolver un asesinato no se olvidaba de su boina ya que sin ella se sentía incompleto; su mujer Octavia era una gran feminista que siempre estaba en las calles defendiendo sus valores corriendo peligro, algo que no la intimidaba y seguía haciéndolo; su gran socia ante el crimen, Clarke alias Watson intentaba pasar desapercibida y lo lograba bastante bien gracias a sus habilidades en primeros auxilios, que le hacía pasarse por enfermera; su hermana, Lexa no dudo en hacerse pasar por un hombre para poder ser soldado ya que lo único que le interesaba era ayudar a su país y liberarlos de un cruel destino, llegando a luchar en la I Guerra Mundial provocando que dejara su relación con Costia, y tuviera sus más y menos con Clarke; Costia, ante el desastre de su relación con Lexa, había decidido consagrarse a Dios, era conocida como ' _sor Costia'_ y nadie de su orden religiosa conocía su pasado; ese día había decidido escaparse y recordar los buenos tiempos - Lexa no dudó que está última parte había sido elegida por Raven –.

A su vez, Raven era una física que se codeaba con Albert Einstein, con quién tenía muchos debates físicos en la oscuridad ya que el rol de la mujer todavía estaba a años luz a nivel de desarrollo, también mantenía una relación con Bellamy, la cual no estaba muy bien vista por Octavia ya que era su mejor amiga junto a su hermano; Nylah era una ama de casa que cuidaba de su esposo, Murphy, y sus hijos – Ante esto último, todos se troncharon de la risa porque Raven había hecho que los Murphy fueran pareja en el rol, es decir, un incesto en toda regla –. Murphy era un gran magnate que tenía como socio a Wells y Bellamy; Echo y Anya eran grandes amigas que se había conocido gracias a sus labores como maestras en los pocos colegios públicos que había en la ciudad.

En cuanto se presentaron todos, se situaron en el salón, a pesar de que la casa de Lexa no tenía las dimensiones adecuadas, la adaptaron de tal forma que les sirviera para jugar; Raven no dudo en proponer salir a algún parque cercano si era necesario – cuando lo único que quería era volver a jugar a su tan estimado juego, Pokemon Go – como la vieron venir rechazaron esa idea porque no encajaba que Raven usara el móvil en un juego de rol ambientado en el siglo XX.

Como ya estaban presentados los personajes y sus respectivas relaciones entre ellos continuaron con la segunda ronda, que consistía en presentar a la víctima, Costia. Era irónico ya que para una vez que se escapa de su mundo, van y la matan, ¿qué clase de destino era ese? ¿Quién sería el asesino? ¿Habría sido por un ataque de celos? ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Eran las clases de preguntas que empezaron a hacer Raven y Anya y cada uno debía interpretar su papel. El asesinato se había desarrollado mientras todos jugaban a las cartas, y una de las veces que Clarke fue a por un té se fijó que había un charco de sangre en la cocina acompañado de la figura de Costia, que tenía clavado un puñal en el corazón. Fue corriendo a avisar a los demás que se sentaron en la mesa y empezó el correspondiente interrogatorio para haber si conseguía algún punto.

\- Clarke, ¿has sido tú? – preguntó Bellamy señalando a la rubia – Acaso no sabes que Lexa y Costia ya no tienen nada…

\- Pero si yo lucho contra el crimen – contestó Clarke sarcástica - ¿Cómo voy a asesinar a esa monja? – preguntó Clarke con un tono despectivo – Yo soy la que ha ganado, ¿es qué no lo sabes?

\- La historia quizás ha sido demasiado para ti – intervino Murphy – Venga, moza… No vayas de santa que nadie te cree.

\- Dejadla en paz – salió Lexa en su defensa algo incómoda con su rol, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder en el juego por no saber actuar un papel, total no era nada del otro mundo – No tiene razones para hacerlo, confío en ella.

\- Ten cuidado Lexie, que le das la mano y se toma el brazo – comento Anya – No deberías confiar tanto en ella, mira cómo te ha ido con Costia.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡PAUSA! ¡STOP! ¡ALTO AL JUEGO! – gritó Raven a su vez que mostraba la mano abierta y la levantaba ligeramente por encima de su cabeza para así llamar la atención de Anya- ¡¿LA ACABAS DE LLAMAR LEXIE?!

\- Sí – contestó Anya con el ceño fruncido - ¿algún problema?

\- Que me tiro a la cama por llamarla así – dijo Raven cruzándose de brazos – No veas con la señorita Woods cómo se las gasta.

\- Es que es cosa de familia – respondió Anya por Lexa que estaba con una cara de perros al recordar el día que paso todo eso – Además, ¿a qué hora se lo dijiste?

\- Por la mañana.

\- Ah, amigo… Lexa, no suele tener buen despertar – dijo Anya mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Lexa que seguía con el rostro enfurecido – Lex, cálmate que vas a escupir fuego a este paso.

Ante esto Lexa la ignoró e intentó irse y dejar el juego, pero Clarke la agarró del brazo cuando se iba a marchar y la mantuvo con el grupo que ya habían decido continuar con el juego. Lexa no sabía porque Clarke tenía ese efecto en ella, cuando ni Costia ni sus hermanas habían conseguido relajarla en momentos similares.

\- Pues yo voto por Lincoln – dijo Raven para confundir al grupo ya que las únicas que sabían quién era el asesino eran Costia, Anya y la latina – Va de 'yo resuelvo los asesinatos y soy el mejor en ello, seguro que si cometo uno no me descubrís' – imitó Raven el tono de voz de Lincoln – es el candidato perfecto.

\- Pero qué dices, Raven – se ofendió Lincoln – Eso iría en contra de mis principios, que poco me conoces…

\- Raven, siempre has querido poner como villano a mi marido para quedarte conmigo – intervino Octavia poniéndose las manos sobre su rostro – A ver cuando aprendes, que no quiero nada.

\- Pero si yo estoy con tu hermano – respondió Raven – Siempre has querido un trío para probar que tal sabe el incesto y te vas a quedar con las ganas…

Esto hizo que Octavia rodara los ojos y la ignorara por completo, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Qué ocurrencias tenía la latina, a veces tenía ganas de matarla, pero quedaría bastante mal teniendo a su marido como detective. Pero vamos no era la única persona que lo pensaba, Clarke y Octavia siempre habían intentado que Raven dejara de ser tal cómo era, pero no daba brazo a torcer y se mantenía en sus trece.

\- Deja de decir tonterías – cortó Clarke a Raven que iba a seguir hablando y dejarse en ridículo así misma – A ver si has sido tú y quieres echarle las culpas a otro.

\- ¿Qué interés tendría yo en matar a Costia? – contestó Raven mientras arrugaba la frente – Demasiado monja para mí.

\- ¿Estás aceptando que engañas a tu esposo? – preguntó Lincoln llevándose a la barbilla y frotándosela – Interesante, interesante.

\- Cuñado, ¿de qué hablas? – cuestiono Bellamy a Lincoln – Raven, no me podría engañar porque sabría las consecuencias.

\- Hermanito, pero si Raven lleva los pantalones en vuestra relación – habló Octavia interrumpiendo a Lincoln que iba a contestar la respuesta de Bellamy – A ver cuando lo aceptas.

\- Raven es mucha Raven para Bell – dijo Murphy a carcajada limpia tanto que se le salió una lágrima – Te tiene bien atado.

\- Podemos continuar y no hablar de los engaños que os tenéis mutuamente – dijo Wells muy serio en la conversación, se podía decir que parecía que no tenía otra manera para expresarse solo sabía usar ese gesto tanto que, a veces daba miedo – Centraos en el caso.

\- Quién esté libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra – comento Raven que imito coger una piedra invisible y tirarla al suelo – Yo lo estoy, ¿vosotros?

\- No te lo crees ni tú, guapa – replicó Clarke obteniendo el asentimiento de cabeza de todos los presentes – Eres la menos inocente de todos…

\- Si soy un ángel de caído del cielo no podría matar ni una mosca – dijo Raven que se levantó e hizo el gesto de tener una aureola encima de su cabeza.

\- Pues si no hay sido Raven, ¿quién ha podido ser? – preguntó Lincoln retóricamente porque sabían que el asesino iba a ser tan tonto de decir 'He sido yo, señores' sería mucho más difícil que eso – Repasemos todo.

Pasaron así a la siguiente ronda que consistía en situar a todos los personajes y saber quién había sido el último en ver a Costia. Recapitularon así todos los hechos antes de la muerte de Costia, es decir, cuándo y dónde la vieron por última vez. Todos acordaron que estaba junto a ellos jugando a las cartas, y que había ido junto a Lexa a por un vaso de agua; Lexa había vuelto, pero ella no; así que empezaron a interrogar a Lexa cómo si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¿Por qué fuisteis juntas? ¿Qué escondes? ¿La has matado tú? ¿Sigues enamorada de ella? – empezó a bombardear a preguntas Raven haciendo que Lexa frunciera el ceño porque cómo era posible que dudaran de ella, nunca haría algo así.

\- Una a una, Raven – la interrumpió Lincoln – La vas a agobiar, y no va a saber responder a todas las preguntas.

\- Primero teníamos sed – empezó a decir Lexa llevándole la contraria a Lincoln – cómo no escondo nada te puedo afirmar que estoy locamente enamorada de Clarke – Lexa se ruborizo porque a pesar de saber que estaba interpretando un papel le parecía raro decir esto último y más sin sentirlo - ¿por qué la mataría?

\- Cortó contigo por cumplir tu deber, ¿no te parece motivo suficiente? – volvió a preguntar Raven haciendo que Lexa rodara los ojos – Porque a mí sí.

\- Espera… Acabas de decir que estás enamorada de mí – dudó Clarke - ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – preguntó la rubia con el gesto fruncido – No tenías otro mejor momento para decirlo, es decir, ¿sólo lo has dicho para poder librarte de la incriminación de un asesinato?

\- Lo siento, princesa.

A su vez Lexa no dudo en acariciar el hombro de Clarke y así disculparse en condiciones; provocando que tanto Clarke como Lexa se sintieran un poco incómodas con el papel que le había tocado interpretar a ambas y cómo no las miradas de Raven que no dudó en levantar el pulgar a Lexa para mostrar que estaba haciéndolo muy bien.

\- Si descartamos a Lexa, Clarke, Raven – dijo Lincoln que también se señaló así mismo para mostrar que también lo habían inculpado injustamente - ¿quién queda?

\- El resto, cabeza hueca – lo interrumpió Raven.

\- Raven, tú grupo va a perder un punto – contestó Anya parando el juego con un gesto muy serio – No estás interpretando tu papel, e incluso has usado un término actual…

\- Bah, seguro que ganamos nosotros.

\- Haciendo trampas como siempre – la acusó Octavia.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me tomáis como la cabeza de turco? – se tocó Raven el pecho haciéndose la víctima – Siempre gano justamente – continuó con su monólogo a Octavia y le guiñó el ojo – No es mi culpa, si soy la mejor.

\- No le deis cuerda porque entonces no acabaremos nunca – intervino Clarke que se acercó a Octavia y no dudo en susurrarle algo para tranquilizarla – Déjalo estar, ya nos vengaremos.

\- ¿Qué cuchicheáis? – preguntó Raven que se acercó a ellas y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de las chicas – Soy vuestra tercera reina así que empezar a soltar prenda.

Lexa se sorprendió porque tanto Clarke como Octavia se rieron y no le dijeron nada a Raven que volvió a su sitio enfurruñada, pero no le duró mucho tiempo el cabreo porque nada más continuar el juego siguió bromeando tanto que tuvieron que detener el juego unas cuantas veces más.

Cómo no llegaron a una conclusión clara siguieron con la siguiente ronda que consistía en dar una pista a cada grupo y a partir de ahí, seguir con el juego. Eso sí, la pista estaba escondida por la casa, y tenían que buscar en las habitaciones cada uno para encontrarla; quién lo hiciera tenía que volver a esconderla en el mismo lugar e ir con su grupo a contar las novedades e investigar por su cuenta.

Irían por turnos en cada habitación, así que Lexa no dudo en ir al cuarto de Anya ya que si había sido ella quién había escondido la pista sabía su escondite habitual y lo encontraría rápidamente. Efectivamente, no falló y se encontraba en un tablón de madera que había suelto en el suelo; volvió sonriendo con su grupo y les contó que lo que ponía en el papel era 'Crimen Pasional'.

Empezaron a deducir entre ellos quién podría ser el asesino, y a Lincoln le dolía mucho ya que tenía el presentimiento de que había sido Clarke o Lexa, pero ellas negaban una y otra vez.

\- Si afirmáis que no habéis sido vosotras os tendré que creer – dijo Lincoln de una manera no muy convincente – Contadme entonces quién ha sido.

\- Costia no es la misma que hace tiempo – contó Lexa bajando la mirada evitando la mirada de Lincoln y Clarke porque sabía que lo siguiente que iba a decir no les iba a gustar – Lo pude apreciar cuándo hablé con ella en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Clarke se acercó a Lexa tras esa pregunta y le agarro la cara haciendo que la morena se pusiera muy nerviosa con su contacto y pasó de mirar sus ojos a sus labios; Clarke no se fijó en este gesto de Lexa porque directamente miro a sus labios para intentar descifrar si mentía cuando volviera a hablar, fijándose así en sus labios que eran bastante gruesos y notó que su boca estaba seca y se relamió el labio porque tenía muchísimas ganas de probar los labios de la castaña, tenía pinta de que Lexa besaba muy bien, pero se apartó porque sabía que Costia seguía presente.

\- Costia siempre ha confiado en mí con todo – empezó a decir Lexa – Y le pregunte unas cuantas cosas y me evadía.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tenía cosas que ocultar? – preguntó Lincoln – Al final, ¿te contesto alguna?

\- Lo único que me dijo es que iba a dejar de ser monja – respondió Lexa – le pregunte los motivos, pero no quiso ir muy allá.

\- ¿Por qué me tendría que molestar eso? – preguntó Clarke alzando una ceja – No es nada.

\- Bueno… le pregunte si es que se había vuelto a enamorar y me dijo que si – contestó Lexa apartando la mirada ya que se sentía culpable porque lo último que intento hacer fue besar a Costia, pero esta la aparto – Y bueno intente sonsacarle quién era, pero no me dijo nada – siguió contando a Clarke omitiendo la parte del beso.

\- Si no hemos sido ninguna de nosotras – empezó a decir Clarke – y ha sido un crimen pasional eso quiere decir que está liada con alguien más de aquí – Clarke puso dos dedos sobre su cara mostrándose pensativa – Teniendo en cuenta que es lesbiana y descartando a Raven, sólo queda Anya, Echo y Nylah…

\- Elemental, querido Watson – dijo Lincoln dándole dos toques en la cabeza – Volvamos con el resto y empecemos a hacer preguntas para ver quién se delata y descubrir al asesino de una vez por todas.

Volvieron por el resto que no habían conseguido hallar la pista y estaban suplicando a sus líderes – Anya, Raven – que se la dijeran para poder continuar con el juego. Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpido porque la pareja – Octavia, Lincoln – comenzaron a hacer preguntar a las que creían que eran culpables. Por sus respuestas, el grupo de Clarke, Lexa, Octavia y Lincoln decidieron en un coro que Anya era inocente así que la cosa quedo entre Echo y Nylah.

\- Echo, ¿qué relación tenías con Costia? – preguntó Lincoln - ¿y tú, Nylah? Responded de una en una, según el orden que he establecido.

\- No la conocía mucho – respondió Echo – sólo sé que de vez en cuando venía al colegio y nos ayudaba cuando Anya y yo estábamos sobrepasadas.

\- Se te olvida decir que traía algunos recursos – habló Anya por Echo – con los niños era muy cariñosa, pero estaba unos minutos y luego se iba, parecía que quería evitar a todo el mundo.

\- Era muy seca con nosotras – siguió hablando Echo – A veces parecía que le estorbábamos y todo.

\- Qué raro… - dijo Lexa – Quizás le habíais hecho algo porque suele ser muy agradable con todo el mundo.

\- Tú te fuiste, Lex – comentó Echo – Costia ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, se volvió una amargada. Además, cuando empezaste a salir con Clarke, se encerró más en sí misma e incluso no venía con tanta frecuencia.

\- Le rompiste el corazón, Lexie – dijo Anya – Qué ironías de la vida ha terminado con un puñal con el corazón y todo.

\- Fue ella la que quiso cortar, no yo – recordó Lexa – vivía con el miedo de que yo moriría y no quería vivir con esa ansiedad.

\- Que tonta fue por perderte y dejarte en mis brazos – intervino Clarke – Aunque mejor para mí, tengo a la mejor chica para mí solita – dijo mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Lexa y la atraía hacia ella tanto que parecía que se iban a dar un beso pero sin traspasar esa barrera, sólo quedaron con los rostros muy pegados mirándose la una a la otra; una cosa era interpretar un papel y otra perder la confianza que la castaña había depositado en la rubia – Además, ¿sabes que tus cicatrices te hacen más atractiva si cabe? Eres mi comandante personal.

\- Gracias, princesa – dijo Lexa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Clarke se ruborizara – Eres un cielo.

\- Dejad de ser unas cursis – las interrumpió Raven – ¡tenemos que descubrir al asesino!

\- Bell, dale amor y que deje en paz a los demás – contestó Clarke sacándole la lengua - o si no regálale algo para que se entretenga un poco que le hace falta.

\- Bell me da amor, ¿qué te crees? – comentó Raven mientras le tocaba el pelo a Bellamy que ese día lo tenía suelto con sus característicos rizos, lo dicho era ricitos de oro, pero en versión masculina y con el pelo moreno, tras eso Bellamy le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella para darle un pico - ¿ves?

\- Ven aquí Lincoln, que no paran de dar envidia al personal – dijo Octavia acercándose a Lincoln y dándole un buen morreo – Esto si es un buen beso, no lo vuestro.

\- ¿Competición de besos? ¿En serio? – preguntó Murphy – Qué sepáis que yo no voy a entrar en vuestro juego, no quiero besar a mi hermana, qué asco – dijo haciendo un gesto de que iba a vomitar – Pero te puedo besar a ti, Bell. Ven aquí, osito mío.

\- ¿Es qué eres bisexual o qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Wells extrañado - ¿desde cuándo?

\- No me gustan las etiquetas – contestó Murphy – Soy lo que tú quieras que sea.

\- Aléjate de mi esposo, mosquita muerta – respondió Raven que levanto a Nylah para sentarse al lado de Murphy y cómo estaba cerca del filo lo empezó a empujar discretamente hasta que terminó en el suelo, provocando que Murphy le mirara con cara de odio se levantara y la tirara al suelo; al final tuvieron que alejarlos porque se estaban tirando hasta de los pelos, ya que se les estaba yendo de las manos – Mira que pelos me has puesto, ve a por el peine y arréglalo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetir las cosas? – preguntó Anya llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente – Dejad de hacer el tonto y comportaos como si estuvierais en el siglo XX – continuó hablando Anya mientras señalaba a todos – no he estado contando vuestros errores y debería haberlo hecho, porque vuestros grupos deberían de ir a -100 mínimo ya.

\- En todo caso llegaríamos a los 100 – dijo Raven de manera chulesca – cómo vamos a ir a ese nivel bajo 0, no es nuestro estilo.

\- Continuemos – intervino Lincoln para que Raven no siguiera hablando ya que entonces no terminaríamos nunca – Por las palabras de John, ¿tienes un affaire con él, Bellamy?

\- Yo soy fiel a mi esposa – dijo Murphy tocándose el pecho antes de que hablara Bellamy mirando a Nylah que sólo asentía con la cabeza, ya que en un principio antes de conocerlos no sabía que los amigos de su hermano pudieran a llegar a ese nivel de locura, le divertía claro que sí pero también le asustaba – Nunca la engañaría.

\- Entonces, ¿qué significan tus palabras? – preguntó Lincoln.

\- Intentaba molestar a Raven, es el pique que se llevan siempre – respondió Clarke por Murphy - ¿acaso no los conoces?

\- Cierto, Clarke – afirmó Lincoln – me sigue sabiendo rara toda esta situación algo escondéis – continuó Lincoln que miraba a todos para ver si alguna de ellos hacía algún gesto raro que les desvelara – Nylah, ¿tú también eres fiel a John?

\- Acaso lo dudabas – contestó Nylah inmediatamente tanto que hizo que Lincoln se extrañará, claramente tenía algo que ocultar.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, cuando Lexa se fue junto a Costia, Nylah también se fue – comentó Lincoln – ¿dónde fuiste?

\- Al baño – respondió Nylah que se sentía intimidada porque sabía que empezaba la sesión de preguntas, la habían tomado como sospechosa, aunque ella no era, pero quería jugar así que haría cómo si lo fuera para confundir a todos y que terminara ganando su grupo - Después fui a la cocina justo cuando se fue Lexa para preguntar una cosa a Costia.

\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas? – volvió a preguntar Lincoln - ¿Tenías un affaire con Costia?

\- Imposible, Costia estaba completamente dedicada a dios – comento Nylah muy seria – Igualmente lo que hablamos es privado.

\- ¡Chúpate esa! – exclamó Raven señalando a Lincoln – Te ha hecho un zasca en toda regla – continuó hablando Raven ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Anya, la latina le guiñó un ojo y no dudo en disculparse porque sabía que ya había a llegado al límite por hoy, otro día seguiría – Lo siento… Ya me callo…

\- No habéis llegado a una conclusión y voy a tener qué decir quién ha sido el asesino – explicó Anya – Mira que sois torpes… No es tan difícil.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – comento Raven levantando el dedo como si estuviera en el colegio cuando el profesor pregunta algo y llega el típico que se sabe todo (como Raven) que siempre alzaba la mano – Es quién menos os lo esperáis.

\- Me rindo – contestó Wells.

\- ¡ERES DE MI GRUPO NO TE RINDAS! ¡TENEMOS QUE GANAR! – puso Raven el grito en el cielo le falto acompañarse de bombos y platillos, pero hubiera quedado extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el siglo XX – ¡NO QUIERO EN MI EQUIPO A PERDEDORES! Nylah, Echo… Decid algo.

\- No siempre tienes que ganar… - intervino Clarke – Ya sabes, Rae… si no vas conmigo siempre pierdes, soy tu amuleto de la suerte.

\- Sois una combinación peligrosa, que es diferente – replicó Bellamy – añadís a mi hermanita y… ¡BOOM! – simuló el movimiento de una bomba explotando de repente.

\- ¿Alguien más se rinde? – preguntó Anya – Recordad, que huir es de cobardes.

\- Yo apuesto por ti – dijo Echo haciendo que Raven soltara un suspiro ya que su grupo no adivinaba al culpable y por una vez en su vida iba a perder por no ir con su Unholy Trinity ya que con ellas otro gallo cantaría – has estado muy seria durante el juego, algo tienes que ocultar.

\- Para nada – contesto Anya – no estás mirando a la persona adecuada hazme caso, fíjate más en los detalles. Bueno haced vuestras apuestas y terminemos de una vez el juego que estará mi padre por llegar y nos va a pillar con las manos en la masa.

Cada grupo se reunió en círculo y susurraron quién era el culpable, ni Anya ni Costia ni Raven podían decir nada se tenían que quedar al margen así que se sentaron en el sofá a cuchichear. El grupo de Lexa, Clarke, Octavia y Lincoln decían que el culpable era Nylah, mientras que el de Echo, Nylah y Wells señalaban a Lexa; y Murphy, Bellamy optaban por Clarke. ¡Qué equivocados estaban todos! Ya que el asesino había sido Murphy y cuando les dijeron los resultados a Raven y Anya se troncharon de risa y empezaron a decir qué no, y dijeron que el grupo que más se había aproximado era el primero ya que Nylah había tenido una aventura con Costia y Murphy en un ataque de celos la mato.

Nada más saber quién era el asesino, empezaron a quejarse y decir que el juego no tenía sentido y que los habían engañado. En resumen, tanto Murphy como Nylah hicieron un buen papel, y otros como Lexa y Clarke a pesar de haberse involucrado tanto sentimentalmente sin ser nada fueron culpadas injustamente.

Terminaron justo a tiempo ya que Gustus y Luna llegaron, y les dieron dos besos a todos; luego se fueron hacia la cocina para sacar la tarta y que Lexa soplara las velas, terminando la velada con la entrega de regalos.

Lincoln había hecho que todo el grupo le regalara a Lexa una camiseta que ponía " _Welcome to our squad_ ", Lexa dio su mejor sonrisa y no dudo en ser sincera y decirles que la usaría para dormir porque no se pondría ni de coña esa camiseta para ir a la universidad, quedaría como una tonta. Costia por su parte le regalo un marco con un collage de fotos suyas para que la recordara mientras estaba en USA; por último, Gustus y sus hermanas la hicieron salir a la calle y en el portal había un gran jeep de color negro.

\- Sé que todavía no tienes el carnet… - empezó a decir Gustus que se vio interrumpido porque Lexa le abrazo con fuerza, Anya y Luna se unieron después, era bonito ver ese vínculo familiar que tenían – Me estáis ahogando… soltadme chicas y dejadme seguir hablando – dijo Gustus casi voz debido a la falta de aire por el abrazo que le estaban dando sus hijas sobre todo Lexa que tenía mucha fuerza y no lo notaba – Cuando vengas puedo enseñarte algo, y te apuntas para hacer el examen y tal.

\- Te puedo enseñar yo – saltó Raven – Pero para eso te lo puedes llevar ya para mañana no hace falta que esta preciosura – continúo hablando Raven que se acercó al coche y empezó a acariciarlo – se quede aquí, podemos dejar aquí una caravana, o ¿por qué no? ¡llevárnoslo todo!

Lexa no dudo en acercarse y apartar a Raven de su coche, y le dio una gran charla de que no hacía falta; le prometió que cuando volvieran le daría algún paseo que otro para así callar a la latina.

Fue la última noche que paso con Costia, no dudaron en acordar que se llamarían vía FaceTime al igual que con Anya; Al día siguiente, pusieron rumbo a Francia para irse por fin a las islas italianas.

* * *

 _ **Sé que este capítulo es bastante largo, pero hasta la próxima semana no podré subir ninguno más ya que estoy de exámenes. Por tanto, ¡disfrutad de este! Esperamos que os guste el capítulo hay un poco bastante de todo.**_

 _ **Pd: Os he mantenido con el hype durante el desarrollo de este capítulo, así que Laura, Naya… Os lo dedico.**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

¿Se pueden rechazar las ideas de Raven? La respuesta es no, cuando se empeña en que quiere algo, tiene que conseguirlo cómo sea. Por eso, cuando llegaron a Francia, Raven empezó a argumentar que deberían quedarse allí, e irse más adelante a las islas italianas, por el hecho de que ella nunca había estado en París, y quería ver todo lo posible.

Raven usó la baza de que ninguno de ellos había estado en París excepto Bellamy, Clarke y Octavia, por sus numerosos e incontables viajes a los cuáles, sus grandes amigos no habían invitado ninguna vez a Raven; no vaciló en reprochárselo una y otra vez.

Se quedaron unas dos semanas en total, y cada día fueron a un sitio diferente aprovechando que la Ciudad de la Luz era maravillosa. Como siempre la Unholy Trinity iba destacando, y poco a poco Lexa se iba uniendo cada vez más al grupo e incluso compartía alguna que otra foto grupal; aunque algunas veces se alejaba un poco de ellos para poder llamar a Anya o Costia, y contarles las novedades.

Tanto Clarke como Lexa aprovecharon el viaje para echar numerosas fotos con sus respectivas cámaras, e incluso hablar alguna que otra vez de la fotografía, descubriendo así que tenían algo en común.

El primer día se subieron en un autobús OpenTour para ver todos los monumentos, y apuntar cuáles de ellos deberían volver durante su estancia en París. Cómo estaban en la parte alta del autobús tenían que protegerse del sol con gorras y gafas de sol.

Ante ello, Lincoln insistió que deberían llevar los sombreros que les regaló el último día que estuvieron en Málaga, y cómo se puso tan pesado tuvieron que hacerle caso. El último tramo del trayecto fue en la Torre Eiffel, provocando que se bajaran y disfrutaran del monumento.

Allí, tuvieron que turnarse para que tres personas se quedaran acompañando a Raven, debido al miedo que tenía a las alturas. A pesar de los intentos de Clarke y Octavia, no consiguieron que Raven diera brazo a torcer y las acompañara.

\- Rae, tienes que superar tus miedos – comentó Clarke – te aseguró que todo es muy seguro, así que no te va a pasar nada; encima vas con nosotras, ¿qué más quieres?

Ante esto Clarke le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Raven contestó cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

\- Si alguna vez dejas atrás tus demonios, te arrepentirás de no haber subido a lo más alto con nosotras – intervino Octavia – Tienes que intentarlo, además ten en cuenta que lo vas a disfrutar.

Como Raven hizo el amago de irse y dejarlas solas terminaron desistiendo, era de las pocas veces que la latina no bromeaba cómo siempre hacía y se sentía incómoda.

En el primer turno Lexa, Octavia y Clarke acompañaron a Raven, para intentar calmar a la latina empezaron a sacarle conversación para hacer más amena la espera. Fue sorprendente porque la primera en hablar fue Lexa.

\- Raven, deja de estar con esa cara – dijo Lexa que amagó en acercarse a la latina pero que no lo hizo ya que esta seguía con un gesto enfadado – Me estás deprimiendo… Sé que me incomoda que tomes confianza de más, pero no me gusta que estés así… ¡Anímate un poco!

\- Cuenta uno de tus chistes – pidió Clarke que a su vez la señalaba y se iba acercando más a ella para que dejara de estar cruzada de brazos, pero le costó un poco y Octavia tuvo que ayudarle – Sé que son malos, pero es mejor que esto.

\- Venga adelante – incentivó Octavia a Raven – Nunca te dejamos que los cuentes porque no tienen gracia – siguió hablando con un tono dramático y tocándose el pecho para fingir culpabilidad – Además confieso que si nos reímos es para hacerte sentir bien porque son patéticos… Un día de estos, te regalaremos un libro de chistes para que aprendas.

\- Nunca he escuchado un chiste de Raven… Quizás estáis exagerando y sean más buenos de lo que decís.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que le digo a mi alarma todas las mañanas? – interrumpió Raven a Lexa, provocando que las chicas arquearan las cejas – Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente…

\- Vale, retiro lo dicho… - contestó Lexa haciendo que tanto Octavia como Clarke chocaran sus manos porque tenían razón, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Lexa, y le llamó más la atención cuando ambas chicas le indicaron con la mano que se acercara para que se uniera a ellas – Estoy con vosotras, chicas.

Primero chocó su mano con Clarke, y no supo por qué, pero se sintió cómoda e incluso curvo su sonrisa; luego repitió el gesto con Octavia, que las estaba observando atentamente, Octavia decidió que luego tendría que volver a tener una charla seria con Clarke para que dejara de tontear con todo el mundo, y más sabiendo que Lexa tenía novia.

El resto del grupo no se demoró mucho en bajar del monumento, ya que ese día no había muchos turistas para visitarla, haciendo así el relevo. Por tanto, Octavia, Lexa y Clarke se fueron a disfrutar de las vistas de París desde lo más alto; aquí Lexa y Clarke aprovecharon para hacer fotos panorámicas y enseñárselas mutuamente. Ambas concordaron que cuando llegaran a Madrid, tendrían que reunirse para imprimir las mejores fotos en forma de collage, ya fueran de los paisajes o del grupo, pero no solo de París sino de todos los sitios donde habían estado ese verano; así podrían recordar estos momentos unos años más tarde solo viendo las fotos.

Lo mismo que Clarke se había comprometido a ir con Lexa a imprimir las fotos cuando volvieran a Madrid, también le prometió que le enseñaría alguna de sus obras, e intentaría enseñarle a tocar la guitarra. Todo esto, Octavia no lo sabía porque si no, le hubiera echado la bronca. Aunque para Clarke era algo sin importancia, sólo estaba haciendo una buena amistad con Lexa. ¿Qué le gustaba? Sí, pero no por eso iba a fastidiar las cosas.

* * *

Ese mismo día lo dedicaron a pasear tranquilamente por los campos Elíseos, quién más disfruto del paseo fue Raven que arrastraba a todo el grupo de compras. Lo más cómico de la situación era que la Unholy Trinity se compró bastante ropa, y les había tocado acarrearla a Bellamy, Murphy y Lincoln, que no paraban de quejarse y más cuando se empeñaron en comprarle ropa también al resto.

\- Por favor, dejad de comprar – suplicó Bellamy – A este paso, voy a echar unos brazos que tela – intento levantar el brazo y señalarse el bíceps para marcar musculo, pero como tenía tantas bolsas en las manos no pudo hacerlo, y por ello bajo los brazos de nuevo – Luego no vais a tener donde meter la ropa nueva porque no os va a caber en la maleta…

\- Da igual – dijo Raven levantando el brazo y bajándolo a la vez restándole importancia – Nos compramos más maletas, y ya está… ¡Vida solucionada!

\- Cómo os gusta despilfarrar – comento Murphy – Encima nos tenéis como vuestros criados… Vale que Lincoln pueda sentirse cómodo ante ello, pero… - señaló con la cabeza a Bellamy y continuó hablando – Bell y yo no lo estamos…

\- Bueno, cómodo…. – suspiró Lincoln provocando que Octavia le echara una mirada asesina.

\- Si las miradas matasen… - comentó Bellamy – no te comas al pobre Lincoln, para una vez que quiere decir la verdad…

\- No exageres, hermanito – intervino Octavia – Nosotras no os obligamos a nada, sólo os presentáis voluntarios… Además… – paró de hablar para señalar a Wells con la mano y continuó – Wells, no quiere llevar nada y no le decimos nada.

\- Porque no soy vuestra mula de carga – contestó Wells – Que estos tontos os hagan caso, no es mi caso…

\- Wells, lo que te pasa es que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar las bolsas… - le interrumpió Bellamy - Que parece que hay piedras dentro de cada una – prosiguió hablando Bellamy – Vosotras, ¿qué os compráis? – preguntó Bellamy alzando la ceja – Cuando no vamos con vosotras de compras, ¿qué hacéis?

\- Somos los suficientemente fuertes para llevarlas – respondió Raven guiñándole el ojo – pero si venís habrá que aprovecharse de vosotros, chicos.

\- Exacto… ¿Qué os creíais? – preguntó Clarke levantando ambas cejas – Siempre que vamos a comprar corréis como si no hubiera un mañana para evitar ayudarnos ¿es qué no sabéis que correr es de cobardes y qué siempre hay que ayudar a una dama?

\- Espera deja que me ría… – Murphy dejó las palabras en el aire para tocarse la barriga y troncharse de la risa, casi tira todo el contenido de las bolsas, las chicas se acercaron para recogerlas en el caso de que se hubieran caído, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que Murphy dejaba de reírse y las señalaba se alejaron – Damas… ¿vosotras?

Cuando Murphy dijo eso la Unholy Trinity empezó a darle coscorrones tanto que Murphy empezó a quejarse; mientras tanto el resto observaba la escena divertidos incluso Bellamy empezó a grabarlos en un video, que usaría más tarde si quería echarse unas risas junto al resto. Al final como no dejaban en paz a Murphy, Lincoln y Bellamy les dieron las bolsas un momento a Lexa y Nylah; para que Lincoln sujetara a Octavia en brazos, Bellamy a Raven, y Wells a Clarke, ellas empezaron a dar pataletas en el aire y cuando se calmaron las soltaron; los chicos estuvieron alerta por si volvían a atacar a Murphy, mientras él se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Me va a salir un chinchón en la cabeza como si fuera shin-chan – comentó Murphy que se frotaba el pelo – ¿Cómo podéis ser tan bestias?

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan nenaza? – preguntó Raven sarcásticamente – Que no sabes ni defenderte tú mismo y te tienen que ayudar.

\- Reyes, déjalo ya – dijo Lincoln que la apartó de Murphy ya que no quería que Raven se lanzara y tuviera que alejarlos de nuevo cómo si se tratase de unos niños pequeños – Cálmate…

Cuando Raven se calmó siguieron paseando rumbo a los apartamentos para dejar las cosas y salir esa noche de paseo nocturno en barco. Algo que sería inolvidable ya que verían París de noche y sus principales monumentos iluminados para la ocasión.

* * *

Ese día no fue el único que pasearon por los Campos Elíseos ya que como era una gran avenida, era imposible verla sólo en unas horas; así aprovecharon que se iban a quedar durante un tiempo para recorrerla desde el principio hasta el final. Al día siguiente, volvieron a visitarla desde la parte baja, disfrutando de los Jardínes de las Tullerías para descansar un poco antes de irse a visitar el Museo del Louvre.

En este caso quién más disfruto fue Clarke ya que estaba rodeada de arte y es lo que más amaba en el mundo, empezó a contarles emocionada al grupo la historia de cada cuadro y quién era el autor. Resumiendo, Clarke les hizo como si fuera una guía turística, a pesar de no ser de París; Lexa se quedó sorprendida ya que a ella le encantaba el arte y que Clarke le estuviera explicando todo de esa manera era increíble, ya que no conocía a nadie que superara su amor por el arte hasta que llego la rubia a su vida.

Cada día Lexa se daba cuenta de que es verdad lo que le había dicho una vez Clarke de que era una caja de sorpresas, porque en ese viaje estaba descubriendo un montón de cosas que le encantaban sobre ella y esos pequeños detalles estaban haciendo que no extrañara a Costia. Sólo la recordaba en aquellos momentos que ella le llamaba y hablaban un rato, pero cada vez estaban más distantes.

Cuando llegaron a La Gioconda, Clarke fue la primera en perderse entre la multitud para verla, dejando al resto detrás, uniéndose más tarde; pero Lexa se quedó alejada ya que no le gustaba sentirse encerrada entre tanta gente. Algo que no pasaría desapercibido para Clarke, fue salir de la multitud y al verla en un rincón alejada con la vista fija al móvil, no dudó en aproximarse y quedarse un rato en frente de ella; para captar su atención carraspeó provocando que Lexa alzara la vista y se quedaran mirándose un rato, hasta que Nylah llegó hasta ellas y le tocó un hombro a Clarke.

\- ¿Vamos a la siguiente sala? – preguntó Nylah.

\- Espera, un momento… - contestó Clarke haciendo que Nylah se alejara de ellas dos y la esperará fuera – Lex, ¿has llegado a ver la Mona Lisa de cerca?

\- Uhm… no – respondió Lexa avergonzada rascándose el cuello – Luego me enseñas las fotos, si eso…

\- ¿Por qué no? Deberías verla – insistió Clarke – No creo que te conformes con las fotos.

\- Porque tengo enoclofobia – contestó Lexa bajando la mirada, cuando la alzó vio como Clarke la miraba fijamente cómo pidiéndole que continuara – ya sabes, miedo a estar rodeado de gente.

\- Uhmm – Clarke se hizo la pensativa frotándose la barbilla y justo después chasqueo sus dedos– Tengo una idea, ¿qué te parece si te acompaño? No acepto un no por respuesta.

\- Eres una cabezota, eh – respondió Lexa - igualmente no creo que ayude… Llevo muchos años evitando estas situaciones, a veces se hacen más soportables y otras no…

\- No vas a perderte algo inolvidable, por ese absurdo miedo – comentó Clarke – bueno no, lo siento… No es absurdo… Sólo digo, que lo mismo que intento ayudar a Raven con su acrofobia, te puedo ayudar a ti.

\- No es tu deber…

\- No me importa, de verdad – dijo Clarke sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano – así que vamos…

Con esos gestos, Lexa se daba cuenta que la apariencia no esto todo lo que reluce, para conocer a una persona tienes que estar un tiempo junto a ella, e ir descubriendo de qué pie cojea. A pesar de que Lexa pensaba que Clarke era la típica pija que sólo se preocupaba por ella misma e ignoraba a los demás, no lo era.

Además, Lexa se había fijado que Clarke a pesar de todas las riquezas de las que dispone, es una chica humilde que intenta estar siempre para todos y ayudarlos si la necesitan, e incluso podría decirse que antepone la felicidad de sus amigos a la de ella misma.

Cómo el Louvre tenía muchísimas salas se tiraron prácticamente todo el día allí, viéndolas. En ocasiones, Bellamy y Murphy se burlaban de Clarke porque parecía que fuera una niña disfrutando con todos los cuadros y estatuas que había en el museo, a lo que Raven salía a la defensa y les pegaba algún que otro tortazo flojo, provocando que tuvieran que salir unas cuantas veces para no armar escándalo en el museo.

* * *

El resto de días siguieron disfrutando de algunos monumentos como El Arco del Triunfo, el Panteón, el palacio de Versalles, Notre Dame, etc. Además, fueron a la ópera Garnier, con las evidentes quejas de casi todo el grupo excepto de Murphy, Clarke y Lexa, que cómo les encantaba la música era un privilegio presenciar ese edificio, capaz de transmitir la riqueza y la grandeza que había tenido en un pasado.

Pese a que Raven tanteó el terreno para conseguir que el grupo quisiera ir a Disneyland, no lo logró.

\- Porfi… - rogó Raven con las dos manos enlazadas por los dedos bajo la cara - ¿Qué os cuesta?

\- Ya estuvimos en un parque de atracciones, Rae – recalcó Octavia – La próxima vez, si eso vamos…

Ante esto Raven se llevó los puños cerrados hacia las mejillas acompañándolo con una mueca.

\- Deja de hacer pucheros – comentó Bellamy – Total, no te va a servir de nada…

\- Nunca me tenéis en cuenta – lloriqueó Raven - ¿va a haber próxima vez?

\- Perdona, ¿qué nunca te tenemos en cuenta? – preguntó Clarke sarcásticamente – entonces… estamos en París por el amor al arte, ¿no?

\- Porque es una ciudad preciosa, que a pesar de que los señoritos y señoritas Blake y Griffin ya han estado… - ironizó Raven – SIN MÍ – acentuó la latina – os encanta estar y sobre todo conmigo…

\- Bueno, ya empezamos… - empezó a hablar Murphy que se vio interrumpido ya que Raven empezó a pestañear repetitivamente.

\- Volveremos, si yo también tengo ganas de ir a Disneyland, pero no hay tiempo suficiente – expuso Lincoln – Así que tú, tranquila.

El último día, estuvieron entre Montmartre y el Barrio Latino. En el primero de ellos, en lo parte alta de la colina se sitúa la basílica del Sagrado Corazón, a la cual se llega mediante una serie de estrechas y empinadas callejuelas, ante ello los chicos sufrieron para poder llegar a la basílica, y cómo Clarke era tan torpe, casi se cae unas cuantas veces. Por ello, Raven y Octavia la tomaron de la mano y empezaron a dar pequeños saltos mientras andaban; Lincoln se unió a ellas, no sin antes pedirle a Bellamy que les hiciera un boomerang.

En esa zona, predominan miles de artistas para hacer retratos o que venden alguna que otra de sus obras; pero no sólo lienzos sino de todo tipo, Clarke las observó con paciencia y con la ayuda de Lexa decidió comprar una foto enmarcada que le gustó mucho, en ella se mostraba un tiovivo y en el fondo el Sagrado Corazón.

Al igual que Lincoln compró unos sombreros de recuerdo en Málaga, se aseguró de que también el grupo tuviera un recuerdo de París, así que compró camisetas de ' _I love París'_. Obteniendo las quejas de los chicos que preferían otro tipo de recuerdo, pero a las cuáles Lincoln no hizo caso. Mientras que las chicas compraron unas cuantas torres Eiffel de llaveros.

Desde el Sagrado Corazón, admiraron las vistas de la ciudad, también apreciaron que en las escaleras de debajo de la basílica estaban repletas de turistas, y no vacilaron en echarse fotos desde lo alto y desde lo bajo.

Además, al bajar por los innumerables escalones, había un tiovivo en el cuál Raven se subió y todos ladearon la cabeza, pensando que Raven no tenía remedio. Desde el caballito, Raven señaló a Lexa con el dedo y le indicó que se acercara; pero no fue a la única, a Octavia y Clarke también. Al final, todas las chicas se terminaron subiendo y los chicos empezaron a echar fotos y grabar algunos vídeos para Snapchat.

Eso sí, al final Raven con un tirón de orejas consiguió que los chicos también se subieran y pidió a un ciudadano que pasaba por allí qué si les podía echar una foto a todos, a lo que contestó que sí, que encantado. Cuando salieron de allí, fueron hacia Moulin Rouge.

Por último, cómo era la última noche decidieron que debía ser la mejor y por ello fueron a L'Antidote, en el cual se podía disfrutar de distintos ambientes, directamente se acomodaron en el sótano donde tenían a su disposición una pista de baile y un bar, así que primero cenaron y luego empezaron a bailar al son de ' _Cheap Thrills_ '.

Cómo era habitual, la Unholy Trinity estaba unida hasta que Raven se fue con Murphy y Bellamy a bailar, Clarke junto a Nylah, y Octavia se quedó sola; mientras tanto Lexa se quedó en la mesa junto a Lincoln y Wells, y pensó si irse a bailar junto a las chicas porque no podía retirar la mirada de Clarke, pero al final no lo hizo ya que estaba charlando junto a Lincoln que veía como un chico se aproximaba a Octavia y empezaba a bailar con ella; al principio no le molestó pero cuando el chico intentó agarrar de la cadera a la morena, y ésta le rechazaba y el seguía intentándolo, fue a levantarse para alejar a su chica de él, pero Lexa no le dejó ya que era asunto de Octavia.

\- Tranquilízate, Lincoln – recomendó Lexa – Octavia sabe cuidarse solita.

\- Lo sé, si no tengo ningún problema con ella – comentó Lincoln – pero ese chaval cómo que no entiende las cosas…

\- Bueno, ya lo entenderá

\- No sé yo, míralo… - dijo Lincoln señalando con la cabeza al chico que seguía intentando bailar más pegado a Octavia – No para…

\- Ya parará.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- Pues… - empezó a hablar Lexa que se frotaba la barbilla con gesto pensativo - te levantas y vas hacia tu chica y la ayudas – prosiguió Lexa que apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln para relajarlo – pero vamos… conociendo a Octavia seguro que se lo quita de en medio rápido.

Cómo pasaron unos minutos y Octavia no lograba librarse del chico, Lincoln se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

\- ¿Te paso algo con mi chica? – preguntó Lincoln que se situó al lado de Octavia - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Atom, encantado – contestó el chico y alargó la mano para estrecharla con Lincoln, gesto que ignoró – No, no tengo ningún problema.

\- Pues no lo parecía…

\- Si tu chica está muy buena y no tiene a nadie alrededor – dijo Atom haciendo que Lincoln alzara una ceja con gesto amenazador – pues habrá que aprovechar la situación.

\- Perdona, ni que fuera un objeto o algo – los interrumpió Octavia – soy una persona ante todo… da igual Lincoln, vámonos…

Ante ello, Lincoln empujó a Atom que quiso empezar una pelea, la cual Lincoln ignoró y se fue junto a Octavia a bailar.

Volvieron a reunirse la Unholy Trinity para bailar la siguiente canción, y entre Clarke y Raven levantaron a Wells y Lexa, que eran los únicos que quedaban en la mesa.

Esa noche, Clarke estaba atenta a Lexa y cómo la veía un poco decaída no quiso beber nada, y fue cómico cuando Lexa con su copa en la mano empezó a decir incoherencias debido al efecto del alcohol.

\- ¿Te has fijado que tienes los ojos como el mismísimo océano? – preguntó Lexa y prosiguió hablando con la copa delante de la cara para que Clarke no escuchara lo que iba decir después, pero para su desgracia si lo escucho – Y a mí, me encanta bañarme en el océano… Así que me bañaría solo con tu mirada.

\- Lex, creo que has bebido demasiado – comentó Clarke entre risas - ¿quieres que te acompañe al apartamento?

\- ¡Disfrutemos de la fiesta! – exclamó Lexa alzando los brazos ignorando la pregunta de Clarke – La noche es joven.

\- No sí ya… veremos a ver qué piensas mañana…

\- Que he estado junto a la rubia más guapa del universo y sus amigos que son muy majos y me han acogido como si fuera una más.

\- Cuánta sinceridad, por favor – dijo Clarke que agarró a Lexa de la mano para irse fuera ya que Lexa no paraba de tambalearse y no podría andar por sí misma – Venga… vamos… tú puedes…

\- Tampoco estoy tan mal -respondió Lexa a la vez que se tropezaba con la acera, y si no fuera por el agarre de Clarke se hubiera caído al suelo.

\- Y no estabas mal, ¿no? – cuestionó Clarke a Lexa - ¿sueles beber?

\- No mucho, ¿se nota?

\- Muchísimo… Bueno voy a llamar un taxi y nos vamos para al apartamento – en ese momento Clarke sacó el móvil de su bolso y empezaba a marcar - si te suelto un momento, ¿puedo confiar en que no harás ninguna locura?

\- Lo prometo – respondió Lexa tambaleándose y sentándose en el suelo – Seré una chica buena.

El taxi llegó rápido y las llevó al apartamento, cómo Lexa estaba bastante borracha, Clarke tuvo que ayudarla en todo momento y abrir la puerta.

Nada más entrar al apartamento, Clarke llevó a Lexa a la habitación y la sentó en la cama para buscar su pijama, una vez que lo encontró se lo pasó; al ver que no podía vestirse por sí misma dudó en sí tenía que ayudarla o no. Al final lo hizo, evitando en todo momento mirarla de más porque en el fondo sabía que no era el momento adecuado y que Lexa tenía novia.

\- ¿Te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma? – preguntó Lexa entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

Ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama mirándose fijamente, y justo cuando Clarke creía que Lexa se había dormido se acercó a la rubia e intentó besarla, pero Clarke se alejó y justo cuando iba a renegarle, vio cómo la respiración de Lexa se hizo pesada, es decir, que se había quedado dormida.

* * *

 **Por fin, he terminado los exámenes y he podido actualizar, de ahora en adelante podré subir más a menudo, o eso creo si no me molesta mucho el horario que tengo. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

El zumbido del teléfono despertó a Lexa y su primer instinto fue cogerlo sin fijarse en quién la llamaba y que Clarke estaba a su lado, la cual se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta justo después de Lexa; de esta forma no le dio tiempo a irse a su habitación con las chicas que cuando volvieron decidieron no despertarla, y cómo no Raven le echo una foto para enseñársela al día siguiente.

\- ¿Sí? – contestó Lexa al teléfono con un hilo de voz y muy ronca, tras escucharse a sí misma se llevó la mano a la frente del dolor de cabeza que tenía.

\- Buenos tardes, preciosa – saludó Costia desde la otra línea del teléfono.

\- ¿Buenas tardes? – preguntó Lexa confundida fijándose que Clarke estaba a su lado en el quinto sueño, por ello se levantó de la cama y se alejó para no despertarla - ¿qué hora es? – volvió a preguntar, pero en forma de susurro para no molestar a la rubia.

\- Pues la verdad, no he tenido en cuenta la diferencia horaria… - respondió Costia – pero creo que allí son las 18 – Costia hizo una pausa y Lexa escuchó un suspiro desde la otra línea - ¿estás bien?

\- No mucho, la resaca me está matando – se quejó Lexa – no sabía yo que me iba a afectar tanto la bebida…

\- Nunca bebes, es normal que estés así – comentó Costia entre risas - ¿quién hizo de niñera? ¿Lincoln?

\- No, no fue él – negó Lexa – Lincoln estaba con Octavia…

Lexa dudó si debía ser sincera con Costia. No obstante, termino haciéndolo ya que una de las premisas de su relación con la morena era la honestidad doliera o no.

\- Fue Clarke…

\- Aham… - murmuró Costia – Me alegro de que estés haciendo migas con Clarke, es buena chica… Bueno te tengo que dejar…

\- ¿Tan pronto? – dudó Lexa – no me ha dado tiempo a contarte nada nuevo…

\- Lo siento, preciosa… - respondió Costia – Iba camino a clase, y decidí llamarte para hacer más ameno el camino, pero ya he llegado…

\- Si lo llegó a saber te llamó antes…

\- Estabas durmiendo, no hay problema… - comentó Costia – Si quieres cuando salga de clase, te llamo.

\- Perfecto, aunque no sabré si estaremos ya camino a Italia.

\- Me avisas por mensaje, ¿vale? – preguntó Costia – Hasta luego, te quiero.

No le dio tiempo a despedirse porque Costia colgó inmediatamente y por su tono de voz, Lexa notó que algo le había sentado mal. Lexa al dejar el móvil sobre la mesa se fijó que Clarke estaba durmiendo de lado, y con un aspecto totalmente desaliñado llevando la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Al recordar Lexa que estuvo a punto de besarla antes de dormirse, agradeció que Clarke se lo hubiera impedido porque se hubiera sentido muy culpable si lo hubiera hecho. Al mismo tiempo, no sabía que sentimientos tenía hacia la rubia que hacía que tuviera esa serie de impulsos aun estando con Costia.

Lexa salió de la habitación para ver si el resto de chicas se había despertado, al salir al salón vio a Octavia y Raven sentadas en el sofá viendo _Juego de Tronos_. Avanzó hacía ellas y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Desde cuanto lleváis despiertas?

\- Me acabo de despertar – respondió Octavia – y Raven no lo sé, me la he encontrado viendo la tele.

\- ¿Os despertáis con ganas de ver _Juego de Tronos_?

\- Siempre tengo ganas de verla, es una serie fantástica – contestó Raven atenta a la televisión – luego arrastro al resto para que la vean, y me aman por ello.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices… - se mofó Octavia de Raven – Más bien, nos obligas…

\- ¿Te gusta la serie? – curioseó Raven ignorando la respuesta de Octavia – Si es así, ¿cuál es tu personaje favorito?

\- ¿A caso lo dudabas? – cuestionó Lexa a Raven – Pues claro que sí, mi personaje favorito es Khaleesi.

\- Choca esa aleta, hermana – respondió Raven alzando el brazo para que Lexa chocara la mano con ella, si hubiera sido hace unos días ignoraría el gesto, pero como la confianza había crecido lo hizo – Por cierto, ¿y Clarke?

\- Durmiendo – contestó Lexa – no he querido despertarla.

\- Que marmota es cuando quiere – comentó Octavia – Sois tal para cual, Rae.

\- Bah, ella nunca me superará – dijo Raven con aires de grandeza - ¿la despertamos?

\- No es buena idea, Rae – replicó Octavia – Ya sabes cómo se pone.

\- Pero, tenemos que irnos – objetó Raven – Nuestro próximo destino, nos espera.

\- No me hago responsable – respondió Octavia haciendo el gesto de lavarse las manos – Haced lo que queráis.

\- Vamos, Lex – ordenó Raven que la agarró del brazo y la levantó del sofá – nuestra princesa, nos espera.

\- Espera… - paró Lexa a Raven y se soltó de su agarre – Si decís que tiene mal humor, mejor la despierto sola… - continuó hablando Lexa que iba a ser interrumpida por Raven, pero levanto el dedo callándola – Eres muy bestia, Raven…

\- Cómo si tu no lo fueras… - rebatió Raven – Sé cómo ser suave.

\- No, no sabes – intervino Octavia – Yo me encargo de Raven… Ve, Lex.

\- O… - comenzó a decir Raven, pero no pudo continuar ya que Octavia le tapó la boca con la mano, y vio como Lexa se alejaba a la habitación.

Lexa se tuvo que calmar porque entrar en pleno ataque de risa al cuarto no era una buena forma de despertar a Clarke, de verdad Raven no tenía remedio. Cuando entró vio que Clarke seguía en la misma postura con la boca entreabierta, y poco a poco fue avanzando hacia ella.

\- Buenos tardes, princesa – susurró Lexa en el oído de Clarke apartando los mechones rebeldes que estaban sobre su cara – Ya es hora de despertarse…

Ante ello, Clarke se fue despertó y no dudó en estirarse antes de abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo se tapó los ojos avergonzada porque se había quedado dormida junto a Lexa sin querer; encima estaba viéndola con ese aspecto.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró Clarke – Se suponía que no debía quedarme dormida a tu lado, pero temía que te pasara algo antes de irme.

\- No pasa nada – respondió Lexa curvando la sonrisa y restándole importancia – muchas gracias, por todo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche? – preguntó Clarke ruborizada – No era mi intención…

\- No hay nada de lo que arrepentirse – contestó Lexa acariciándole el pelo – No pasó nada, sólo somos amigas, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad – dijo Clarke con una sonrisa – Deberías cuidarte más, ser tu niñera es aburrido.

\- Uhm…. – Lexa se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a frotársela – ¿No será por qué te encanta beber y cuidar a tus amigos es un impedimento?

\- Nunca lo es, sólo que me gusta divertirme.

\- Para divertirte no hace falta beber.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué anoche bebiste como si no hubiera un mañana? – preguntó Clarke alzando una ceja – Por cierto, ¿cómo estás?

\- Por probar… igualmente estoy bien, nada de resaca – contestó Lexa – Te prometo que la próxima vez si eso la niñera seré yo.

\- Vamos a hacer una pinky promise.

Clarke alzó la mano con el dedo meñique para que Lexa lo cogiera y quedará la promesa sellada, que no tardó en hacerlo y cuando lo hizo Clarke le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Tomaron rumbo a Marsella, donde dejarían las caravanas en un apartamento a las afueras que tenían los Griffin, por si decían volver allí en un futuro. Posteriormente, cogerían un Ferry a Porto Vecchio comenzando así su viaje que duraría unas 12 horas, aprovechando así para descansar ya que lo primero que harían cuando alcanzaran su destino sería descubrir Córcega a través de motos de agua.

Primero fueron a dejar las maletas en los apartamentos, las cuales un empleado se encargaría de mandarlas a Bonifacio ya que terminarían la excursión allí. En el momento, que estuvieron listos marcharon hacía el puerto deportivo, situado muy próximo a los apartamentos. Durante el paseo, comenzaron a discutir que parejas formarían y quién se quedaría solo ya que eran impares.

\- Octavia – pidió Raven – Sé que quieres ir con Lincoln, pero yo soy mejor…

En ese momento Lincoln se acercó a Octavia y le susurró algo en el oído y todos quedaron expectantes. No obstante, no dijeron nada y siguieron debatiendo.

\- Si no quieres ir conmigo, dímelo – dijo Raven – Me estás rompiendo el corazón que lo sepas – Raven continuo con su monologo tocándose el pecho – Pues, voy sola. Ya sabéis, mejor sola que mal acompañada…

\- Luego no te quejes – comentó Wells – Tú misma lo has dicho…

\- Pues yo iré sola pero aquí voy a planear quién va con quién – expuso Raven – Lexa va con Clarke – empezó a enumerar las parejas interpretando así el papel de celestina – Wells con Nylah, y Murphy con Bellamy – concluyó Raven - ¿Os parece bien?

\- ¿Quién te crees para hacer las parejas? – preguntó Wells serio – Eso lo elige cada uno, es una decisión personal.

\- Raven Reyes, mucho gusto – contestó la latina estirando el brazo con la mano abierta – Cómo soy la líder, tenéis que obedecerme.

\- A mí me da igual – comento Nylah – Por mi parte no hay problema.

\- ¿Por qué no nos has nombrado? – preguntó Octavia – No seas celosa, si yo te quiero, pero Lincoln es mucho Lincoln, y no lo llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos – se burló Octavia de Raven y le sacó la lengua – Ven aquí y te abrazo para que no te sientas sola.

\- Quita, fantasma – dijo Raven alejándose de Octavia – A ti no te toco ni con un palo, prefiero a tu hermano.

\- Ven a mis brazos, Rae – intervino Bellamy que se acercó a Raven y le dio un gran abrazo a la latina – Yo también te quiero, lo que no entiendo – hizo una pausa dramática y prosiguió - ¿por qué me has juntado con Murphy?

\- Porque no quiero caerme de la moto de agua – contestó Raven – ya sabes eres muy grande, y ambos no cabemos.

\- Podrías haber ido con Murphy – comento Bellamy – con él si hubieras ido cómoda.

\- Para que me tire de la moto de agua – bufó Raven – sólo tenía dos opciones en mentes, y ambas me han fallado… Por tanto, prefiero ir sola.

Cómo Raven no aceptaba un no por respuesta, al final optaron que las parejas formadas por la latina se llevarían a cabo. Ante esto, Lexa estaba muy nerviosa porque cuando estaba junto a la rubia no se podía controlar.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, se dirigieron hacia 'Jet Concept 2A' dónde los estaba esperando una monitora cuyo nombre era Jessica, quién era la encargada de guiarlos en la excursión a las islas Lavezzi por petición especial del grupo, anteriormente les mostraría el camino hacia los vestuarios para que pudieran cambiarse.

Cómo Clarke no sabía conducir una moto de agua, la encargada de hacerlo fue Lexa que intentó hacerla entrar en razón para que manejara un rato, ya que era una experiencia inolvidable.

\- Si no lo haces, te vas a arrepentir… - comento Lexa – Venga, ven – se apartó un poco y dejó pasar a Clarke que le hizo caso pero que se resbaló y cayó al agua - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

Lexa intentó ayudar a Clarke mientras el grupo se alejaba, menos mal que la monitora les había indicado el trayecto que tenían que realizar porque si no se hubieran perdido; la rubia se aseguró de que no iba a ser la única en mojarse y cuando Lexa le ofreció la mano tiro de ella haciendo caer a Lexa a su lado.

\- Pero… ¡BUENO! – exclamó Lexa nada más salir del agua y cogiendo un coletero de su muñeca para hacerse un moño – Tú te crees que soy de las típicas que culo veo, culo deseo – bromeó Lexa – porque no es así, prefería no estar mojada…

\- No sabía que te quedaban tan bien los recogidos – comento Clarke ignorando el no-enfado de Lexa – Deberíamos, seguir… Ahora mismo, creerán que nos ha pasado algo…

\- ¿De quién es la culpa? – preguntó Lexa que se subió a la moto y Clarke no pudo evitar fijarse en los bíceps de la morena que al hacer fuerza para montarse en la moto se le notaban un montón – Esta vez, si te ayudo… No me tirarás, ¿no?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – preguntó Clarke indignada – no soy de repetir las cosas.

Cuando ambas estaban subidas en la moto, Lexa se dedicó a darle las instrucciones y enseñarle a conducir la moto de agua. Clarke estaba maravillada por las aguas de color turquesa y nada más ver las islas Lavezzi desde lejos se quedó absorta, todo era increíble.

Fue llegar y Raven hacerles un interrogatorio de por qué habían tardado tanto, y cuando se sintió satisfecha siguieron su ruta.

En las islas Lavezzi estaba esperando un grupo que junto a la monitora volvieron a Porto Vecchio; allí también les esperaba un barco velero que les llevaría hasta Bonifacio.

No supieron de dónde sacó Raven un parche para el ojo, y se lo colocó creyéndose un pirata, empezando a dar órdenes. A pesar de que un empleado de la familia Blake estaba dirigiendo el velero, no tardó en quitarle el sitio y cantar la ' _Canción del pirata_ '

 _Con diez cañones por banda,_

 _viento en popa, a toda vela,_

 _no corta el mar, sino vuela,_

 _un velero bergantín._

 _Bajel el pirata que llaman,_

 _por su bravura, El Temido,_

 _en todo mar conocido_

 _del uno al otro confín._

\- Se ha motivado un poco, ¿no? – susurró Lexa en el oído de Clarke mientras Raven seguía cantando – deberíamos pararla.

\- Tengo una idea mejor – le contestó Clarke a la vez que sacaba el móvil y la grababa sin que Raven se diera cuenta – no te asustes, siempre es así.

\- Es graciosa, pero eso no quita que esté un poco ida de la cabeza.

\- Bueno, yo también lo estoy, y no me dices nada.

\- Pero tú eres diferente – comento Lexa – Sabes tener un límite.

\- No me confundas con O, yo estoy como Raven – dijo Clarke entre risas – solo que lo oculto muy bien, ¿ves? No lo notas – se señaló Clarke mientras hablaba – Pero piensa, ¿y qué si estoy loca? Las mejores personas lo están.

Ante esto, Lexa soltó una carcajada y le dio la razón. Al final Bellamy tuvo que taparle la boca a Raven ya que entró en un bucle y no paraba de cantar la canción.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Bonifacio, recogieron las maletas y las colocaron en los maleteros de los todoterrenos 4x4 que habían alquilado para poder ir al pueblo Fiuminale y allí hacer senderismo. Consistía en una cabalgata entre el mar y la montaña a lomos de unos caballos.

\- En el nombre del fuego, de la casa Targaryen y de la madre de dragones – dijo Raven dirigiéndose a su caballo de color negro como el carbón – te nombro Drogon.

\- ¿De verdad, Rae? – preguntó Octavia – Deja al pobre caballo, seguro que ya tiene nombre, no le hagas un cacao mental.

\- El de Lexa, se llama Raccoon – comentó Raven – me lo ha dicho él, y el mío me ha dicho que necesitaba un cambio de nombre urgente.

\- ¿Desde cuando hablas con los caballos? – preguntó Murphy alzando la ceja.

\- Soy como Harry Potter – dijo Raven – en vez de hablar pársel hablo equs – y alzando un dedo añadió – pero no es el único lenguaje que hablo, soy multilingüe.

\- Déjalo ya, Reyes – suplicó Lincoln - Demasiadas payasadas por hoy.

Y haciéndose la ofendida, se fue al galope con su caballo provocando que monitor le llamara la atención; por si fuera poco, casi se cae de la silla, pero mantuvo el equilibrio en el último momento. Parece ser que Clarke no era la única torpe del grupo, eran tal para cual.

Una vez que terminaron la ruta, fueron hacia los todoterrenos para marchar rumbo a Bastia, dónde tras descansar esa noche tomarían otro ferry a Livorno, que sería un punto de paso hasta llegar a Pisa.

Allí, no faltó ver la Torre de Pisa, y se echaron unas cuantas fotos allí, Clarke no dudo en arrastrar a Lexa y echarse una foto junto a ella con la postura típica de sujetar la torre, sin faltar un photobombing que hicieron tanto Octavia como Raven en el último momento, llamando la atención de Clarke ya que querían una foto con ella.

Por mucho que Lexa intentó mantener el contacto tanto con Anya como con Costia, no pudo ya que tenía que ahorrar la batería al máximo para poder echar todas las fotos posibles; además quería sacar el provecho máximo del viaje, y si estaba pendiente al móvil las 24 horas por ellas no lo haría. Así que le sirvió para desconectar y darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

* * *

Al día siguiente tomaron un vuelo hacia Venecia, donde harían un paseo en Góndola, dividiéndose en dos grupos y luego saldrían a cenar. Los grupos estaban conformados por Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Murphy; y por Wells, Nylah, Lincoln y Octavia.

\- Ten cuidado no te caigas de nuevo – se burló Raven de Clarke que puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó junto a Lexa – Por mucho que te respaldes en Lexa, no evitara que te caigas, y encima la arrastrarías contigo al agua.

\- Tengo bastante fuerza – argumento Lexa – Rae, deja de hacer el tonto y disfruta del paseo.

\- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó Raven retóricamente – Pues tira de esta.

Ante este comentario Lexa chasqueó la lengua y la ignoró. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Clarke cayera al agua? No lo sabía, y no quiso arriesgarse así que sujetó la mano de la rubia para indicar que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Ves? Tengo mi guardaespaldas personal – comento Clarke mientras abrazaba a Lexa y le susurraba al oído haciendo que la morena se ruborizara – Gracias, eres un cielo.

Tras unas horas paseando por Venecia, llegaron a los apartamentos. Lo primero que hicieron las chicas excepto Lexa fue tumbarse en el sofá, y poner una película.

Clarke le hizo un gesto a Lexa para que se sentara a su lado y vieran la película juntas, pero la morena negó con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina; no tardó en salir con dos cuencos de palomitas que los repartió entre Octavia y Raven, que estaban en un sofá contiguo, y el otro a Clarke que le hizo sitio para poner la película.

Cómo Clarke estaba cansada, no dudo en preguntarle a Lexa si podía tumbarse colocando su cabeza en su regazo, nada más obtener su consentimiento lo hizo.

\- Si te sientes incómoda, me lo dices. ¿Vale?

\- Siempre puedo tirarte del sofá – dijo Lexa sacándole la lengua y haciendo que Clarke se tapara la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Te crees Raven? – preguntó Clarke fijando la vista en Raven que ya se había quedado dormida y Octavia las estaba mirando fijamente – Igualmente no podrías…

\- No me tientes – advirtió Lexa y cuando menos se lo esperó, Clarke empezó a hacerle cosquillas; estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que si no hubiera carraspeado Octavia no sabrían que habría pasado – Bueno, céntrate en la película.

\- O, pon otra película – pidió Clarke – ya la he visto miles de veces…

\- Ponla tú – soltó Octavia – si una película te gusta no te cansas de verla, mira Raven con sus series.

\- Pero está durmiendo y la de la idea ha sido ella – comentó Clarke señalando a Raven - ¡QUIERO OTRA PELÍCULA!

\- La vas a despertar… - renegó Octavia – No seas infantil, y ve la película.

\- Supuestamente era yo la que me parecía a Raven– murmuró Lexa - ¿Te has visto, Clarke?

\- Al menos yo lo aceptó – respondió Clarke cruzándose de brazos – y bien orgullosa que estoy de ello.

Clarke no tardó en dormirse del aburrimiento, mientras Octavia se encargó de llevar a Raven a la habitación, Lexa lo hizo con Clarke; eso sí antes Octavia le preguntó si estaba segura de ello, ya que no le molestaba volver y llevar a la rubia.

\- No hace falta – dijo Lexa mientras cogía a Clarke en brazos, vaya sí que pesaba Clarke, pero tampoco quería que Octavia se hiciera polvo la espalda tras haber llevado a la latina primero – Buenas noches, O.

* * *

La última semana la pasaron en Roma, en las cuales visitaron el Coliseo, el panteón, etc. El grupo estaba un poco decaído porque se estaban acabando las vacaciones, pero eso no impidió que pasaron los últimos días disfrutando al máximo.

En la fontana di Trevi, Lexa observó que la torpeza de Clarke no tenía límites al tropezarse mientras echaba una foto, provocando que todos acabaran en urgencias.

\- ¿En serio, Clarke? – preguntó Raven de forma irónica – El último día en el hospital, no cambias eh.

\- Ni que fuera mi culpa – bufó Clarke que se llevó la mano al tobillo y soltó una queja – Estaba muy resbaladizo…

\- Si tuvieras cuidado y estuvieras atenta a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, no te pasaría esto – reprobó Octavia – Menos mal, que estaba Lincoln a tu lado si no hubiera sido peor.

\- Vivan mis reflejos – se elogió Lincoln a sí mismo – Aunque si no hubiera sido porque Lexa me hubiera avisado, ni me hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Gracias, familia Woods – respondió Clarke agradecida – Sois un cielo.

\- Nada – contestó Lexa curvando la sonrisa – Por cierto, Rae – continuó hablando Lexa llamando la atención de Raven – Ten cuidado con el karma.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

\- Me vengaría de tus palabras hirientes – intervino Clarke – Pero me da flojera, prefiero sentarme aquí y ver como el karma actúa por sí sólo.

\- Eso no me afecta, aquí la de la mala suerte eres tú – comento Raven dirigiéndose a Clarke – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

\- Pero si no han atendido a Clarke, ¿cómo nos vamos a ir? – preguntó Bellamy – No seas impaciente.

\- El último día es para disfrutar e irse de fiesta – se quejó Raven – Siempre fastidiando, Griffin. Te odio.

\- Si me amas, ven aquí – dijo Clarke abriendo sus brazos para que Raven se acercara y le diera un abrazo – Me acercaría a ti, pero no puedo – se señaló el tobillo – Dame cariño, que estoy triste.

\- Lex, dale cariño tú – Raven le pasó el relevo a Lexa empujando a la morena hacia Clarke que se sentó a su lado – Por tu culpa, no voy a poder disfrutar mi último día en Roma.

\- No todo es irse fiesta, Reyes. Hay más cosas – comento Murphy – Por ejemplo, estar junto a tu grupo de amigos y disfrutar.

\- Lo sé, pero es un plus – añadió Raven – si lo sumas a la ecuación, te diviertes más.

\- Cada ecuación tiene unas incógnitas diferentes, solo hay que saber calcular el valor – comentó Octavia – Tienes que valorar todo lo que te pasa en tu vida.

\- Pues yo me voy – dijo Raven mientras hacía el amago de alejarse, pero fue retenida por Bellamy - ¿Qué?

\- Espérate, ¿no?

\- Chicos, da igual podéis iros - dijo Clarke – Cuando termine os aviso, si total me queda un buen rato… No es cuestión de amargaros la noche.

\- No te vas a quedar sola – manifestó Lexa – Ya me quedo yo con ella, os avisamos con cualquier cosa.

\- Disfrutad por mí – se despidió con una sonrisa Clarke del grupo – muchas gracias, Lex – justo le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente y le susurró en el oído - Eres mi ángel de la guarda.

\- Hoy por ti, mañana por mí – dijo Lexa con una gran sonrisa – Aunque creo que ahora mismo estamos empate… ¿Quién ganará?

\- Vamos buenas – comentó Clarke – Somos un desastre.

\- De todo lo malo sacamos algo bueno – dijo Lexa removiéndole el pelo rubio de Clarke – Al principio no te podía ni ver, y mira ahora.

\- No me seas mentirosa – refutó Clarke – sabes que te caía bien solo tenías que abrir la caja de sorpresas, y descubrirla poco a poco.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo sorpresas? – curioseó Lexa - Porque no paras de sorprenderme.

\- Un mago nunca desvela sus trucos – dijo Clarke a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo – además ahora te toca a ti, quiero conocerte.

Hubieran seguido la conversación, pero el médico de urgencias llamó a Clarke para atenderle, le comentó de qué grado era su esguince y cómo debía tratarlo; le comprimió la zona lesionada con un vendaje elástico y le recomendó que aplicara frío a la zona. Por último, le recomendó una serie de medicamentos por si le dolía mucho y le comento que debía tener cuidado ya que si no lo hacía podía agravar la lesión.

Tanto Clarke como Lexa le explicaron que al día siguiente tenían que viajar y tal, provocando que el médico les diera una serie de consejos de cara al viaje. Además, le dio unas muletas para que no apoyara el pie en el suelo, y una silla de ruedas para el tiempo de espera antes de volar.

Al día siguiente, Raven no paraba de jugar con Clarke, dirigiendo su silla de ruedas de un lado a otro hasta que Bellamy le regañó, turnándose entre Octavia y Lexa para cuidar a Clarke.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, y se entristecieron de que el gran viaje que habían vivido durante dos meses hubiera acabado; este había servido para que todo el grupo se uniera más. ¿Seguirían estando unidos cuando empezara el curso?

* * *

 **La envidia que siento hacia los chicos es real, yo también quiero un verano así… Bueno parece ser que Lexa y Clarke cada vez se están acercando más. ¿Qué pasará a continuación? Pasen y vean.**

 **Pd: Desde ahora si subiré cada semana o incluso cad días, depende del tiempo que tenga.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

El ser humano tiende a olvidar sus sueños si aparece un obstáculo en su camino, ya que cambia de objetivo y persigue otro nuevo que quizás no le guste. Sin embargo, quién de verdad quiere alcanzar una meta persiste en ello a través de otro recorrido, aunque pueda ser lo último que haga. Como conclusión perderá el miedo a equivocarse, ya que una persona es tal cómo es gracias a los errores del pasado provocando que sea más cuidadosa y no tienda a cometerlos de nuevo.

Ante estos casos, si tienes a la gente adecuada sabrás sobrellevar los problemas y tarde o temprano seguirás adelante con tu vida. Sin esperarlo, Wells había sido rechazado por unas décimas en la universidad, pasando así por uno de los peores momentos de su vida, puesto que no podía permitirse un año de parón decidió irse a trabajar y practicar su inglés en Irlanda; agradeció que Clarke hubiera decidido acompañarlo para ayudarle a buscar piso, eso sí, tenían que esperar a que Clarke se recuperara de su esguince.

Cómo todo había sido de la noche a la mañana, Wells sabía que ya tenía trabajo allí gracias a su padre, Thelonious; pero había decidido que elegir piso era cosa suya. Por ello, se pusieron manos a la obra y con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguieron lo que se propusieron y disfrutaron el resto de días paseando por las diversas ciudades de Irlanda, y así aprovecharon el tiempo juntos ya que tardarían un tiempo en volverse a ver.

Clarke estaba encantada de ayudar a Wells, quizás lo que más le afectó sin darse cuenta fue separarse de Lexa ya que habían forjado una gran amistad en aquel verano, pero pensó que había hecho bien en acompañar a su amigo puesto que se conocían desde niños, y era un gran paso para él; sin duda, lo echaría mucho de menos y se aseguraría de visitarlo algunas veces, si los estudios se lo permitían.

Conjuntamente, Clarke tuvo presente que Lexa se iba a Estados Unidos a visitar a Costia por sorpresa. Por tanto, no podría pasar más tiempo con ella durante esas dos semanas que estaría en Irlanda. No obstante, antes de irse de viaje ambas mantuvieron alguna que otra conversación mediante mensajes.

 **[Clarke]:** _Buen viaje, no te olvides que en dos semanas te quiero aquí._

 **[Lexa]:** _Lo intentaré, no te aseguro nada._

 **[Clarke]:** _Dile a Costia que cómo es mi cumpleaños, que no te retenga mucho…_

 **[Lexa]:** _Me tienes durante todo el año ;)._

 **[Clarke]:** _Si yo estuve en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tú no te libras de la mía. Apechuga con ello._

 **[Lexa]:** _Que cabezona eres…_

 **[Clarke]:** _Pero me quieres… Bueno te dejo que nos están llamando para embarcar..._

 **[Lexa]:** _En cuanto llegues, avísame. Buen viaje :D._

 **[Clarke]:** _Lo mismo digo, dale recuerdos a Costia de mi parte._

 **[Lexa]:** _Se los daré. Hasta luego, Clarke._

En cuanto aterrizaron en Irlanda, le mandó un mensaje a Lexa que no fue contestado, Clarke supuso que todavía estaría de viaje y seguramente estaría durmiendo para no sufrir de jet-lag, así que no insistió en hablarle, ya le contestaría cuando lo viera.

Cada vez que Clarke iba a Irlanda aprovechaba para fotografiar todo lo posible pero esta vez, no tenía ganas ya que sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Desde que había vuelto del viaje con sus amigos, todo era diferente. Quizás era debido a que por fin había encontrado a alguien con sus mismos gustos y que le incentivaba a realizarlos, y si esa persona no estaba a su lado, nada era igual.

Clarke temía ese tipo de emociones, no estaba acostumbrada a ellos y le costaba horrores asimilarlos, y más cuando sólo tenía ganas de estar con Lexa, debido a que sí no estaba junto a ella la extrañaba bastante; pero figuraba que era a causa del gran vínculo que estaban forjando como amigas.

Tras unas cuantas horas, Clarke recibió un mensaje procedente de Lexa que le había dicho que más tarde hablarían, y qué todo estaba perfectamente. No obstante, Clarke no volvió a saber de la castaña hasta pasados unos días, llegando a preocuparse un montón por ella.

Lexa fue directa a la residencia de Costia y nada más llegar toco la puerta, la castaña sé quedo sorprendida cuando vio que le abría una pelirroja con una cara peculiar moteada por unas cuantas pecas, y unos ojos azules, se hubiera sentido atraída por ella, si no hubiera sido porque estaba con Costia.

\- ¿Está…? – empezó a preguntar Lexa viéndose interrumpida cuando Costia apartó a la chica y abrazó con fuerza a Lexa – Te he extrañado muchísimo.

\- Y yo a ti – respondió Costia sin soltarse de su agarre - ¿qué haces por aquí?

\- Visitar a mi novia, ¿es qué no puedo? – preguntó Lexa soltándose del agarre con Costia y arqueando las cejas – Hola… - empezó a hablar Lexa insegura dirigiéndose a la chica que le había recibido que estaba sentada en la cama – yo soy Lexa.

\- Claro que sí – afirmó Costia – Ay perdona – se disculpó Costia dirigiéndose hacia su compañera y empezó a hacer las presentaciones – Ella es Lily, mi compañera de cuarto. Por cierto, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas? Lexa y yo tenemos cosas que hablar…

\- Ningún problema – contestó Lily - ¿Quedamos para cenar con los chicos como habíamos pensado?

\- Diles que otro día mejor, me quiero poner al día con Lex – comento Costia y se despidió de Lily - ¿Qué tal estas?

\- Bastante bien – dijo Lexa viendo como Costia se sentaba en la cama y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que la acompañara - ¿y tú?

\- Mejor que nunca – respondió Costia con una sonrisa – la pregunta del siglo, ¿cómo lo llevas con los amigos de Lincoln?

\- Debo decir que bastante bien – comentó Lexa un poco sorprendida por cómo se había llevado a cabo todo, ya que no se lo esperaba –Se portaron estupendamente conmigo en el viaje como ya te conté. Además, me mandan recuerdos para ti, dicen que es una pena que no pudieras estar con nosotros.

\- El destino me impidió hacerlo – dijo Costia apenada – Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de que haya pasado así, porque te hubiera cohibido y no hubieras sido tú misma con ellos.

\- Ya, pero… Era nuestro último verano…

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Costia – Has estado junto a mí durante toda tu vida, sólo estabas conmigo y con tu familia – paró de hablar para agarrar la cara de Lexa y prosiguió hablando – No es sano para ti, Lex. Necesitas abrir tus alas, y no voy a ser yo quién te lo impida.

\- Tú nunca me impides nada – replicó Lexa – Yo soy como soy porque quiero, no por tu culpa.

\- Te retuve mucho tiempo para mí sola – dijo Costia con un deje de culpabilidad – y no quiero que siga siendo así… - Lexa observó cómo le brillaban los ojos a la morena y empezaba a llorar – te dejo libre, Lex.

\- No – negó rotundamente con la cabeza Lexa – Así no… Por favor, Cos – suplicó Lexa y se abrazó a ella – No me dejes…

\- No te estoy dejando, sólo quiero que abras tus horizontes y conozcas gente – Costia tragó saliva y respiró hondo, entre lágrimas siguió hablando lo mejor que pudo – Voy a estar un año fuera, ¿qué harás tú? ¿Esperarme? Me niego, tienes que vivir tu vida.

\- Pero tú eres mi vida.

\- No, no lo soy – rebatió Costia – tú sola te has demostrado que puedes estar sola y hacer amigos, mira con Clarke.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Clarke? – preguntó Lexa confundida – Han sido todos muy simpáticos, ella la que más pero no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿De verdad no te has fijado? – la cuestionó Costia – A veces, estás ciega para lo qué quieres… A Clarke le gustas.

\- Imposible – refutó Lexa la idea - ¿en qué te basas?

\- Por todo lo que me comentaste y lo poco que vi en Málaga y Madrid – se sinceró Costia – Pero no pasa nada, te mereces ser feliz.

\- Por mucho que le gustara a Clarke, sólo me gustas tú.

\- Porque estás acostumbrada a mí – dijo Costia con mucha naturalidad intentando mantenerse firme cuando estaba rota – pero debes intentarlo con alguien que esté cerca, no me esperes.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? – preguntó Costia – No, pero es lo más sensato. Quizás de aquí un año, si el destino quiere volveremos a estar juntas -expuso la morena – Pero ahora mismo debemos vivir el presente.

\- Te voy a echar de menos – titubeó Lexa dándole un beso y fijándose que Costia no dejaba de llorar – tú también te mereces ser feliz, gracias por todo.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada – balbuceó Costia – Lo hacía por gusto, bueno – continuó hablando Costia que se llevó la manga a las mejillas para retirarse las lágrimas - ¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos estos días? Te puedo presentar al resto de mis amigos, y mostrarte un poco la ciudad.

\- Perfecto – aceptó Lexa abrazando a Costia - ¿no será raro?

\- ¿Quizás? – dudó Costia – pero tenemos que intentarlo.

Tal vez cómo Lexa intentó aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con Costia, se vio afectada a la hora de mantener el contacto con Clarke, y más después de la confesión de la morena, ya que no tenía nada claros sus sentimientos y no quería dañar a la rubia, a la cuál le tenía un gran aprecio.

Naturalmente, las dos semanas transcurrieron muy rápido y tenía que volver a casa. Nadie de su familia, sabía que había roto con Costia ni tenía ganas de contarlo, pero no le quedaría más remedio. Sin embargo, una de las veces que Anya la llamó, se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien y preguntó unas cuantas veces si pasaba a lo que Lexa restó importancia.

Lexa se sentía un poco mal de no haber contactado con nadie, pero es que no era el momento y cuando Clarke la llamaba tenía dos opciones la primera contestarle y despedirse rápidamente sin darle tiempo a hablar, o la segunda dejar el móvil sonar, y contestándole vía mensaje que más tarde la llamaba ella, cosa que nunca hacía ya que se sentía incómoda tras la confesión de Costia.

Indudablemente, Lexa se aburrió mucho durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, la vuelta fue más dura que la ida debido a que estaba dejando atrás una parte muy importante de su vida; agradeció que Anya estuviera junto a Echo esperándola en el aeropuerto, sin demorarse como solía hacer Lincoln, así que fue llegar y verlas, que rápidamente se levantaron de las butacas de la sala de espera para ayudar a la castaña con las maletas; la dejaron descansar un rato mientras iban en el coche, pero no tardaron en entablar conversación.

\- Luna está junto a sus amigos en el pueblo de Tris, y papá está de viaje de negocios – informó Anya a Lexa – así que te quedas junto a nosotras.

\- Vale – respondió Lexa con un bostezo - ¿queda mucho?

\- No te duermas – comentó Echo – estamos llegando.

\- ¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó Lexa - ¿ya habéis estrenado el piso?

\- ¡LEXA! – exclamó Anya que se giró hacia ella y luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en la carretera – déjalo ya.

\- Uhm – pensó Lexa frotándose la barbilla – cómo buena pareja que sois, y como buena hermana que soy tengo que estar informada y evitar momentos incómodos.

\- Eres tremenda – carcajeó Echo – te echaba de menos, enana.

\- No me llames así – renegó Lexa – demasiado tengo con mi hermana, cuñi.

\- Siempre con las coñas… – se quejó Anya - ¿qué te ha hecho Costia para qué estés así?

\- Nada – contestó secamente Lexa – simplemente nada…

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Anya – Te noto rara…

\- Quizás… - dejó las palabras en el aire Lexa insegura dudando de si debería contarlo o no – no tiene importancia.

\- Lexie, cuéntanos – insistió Anya – Somos todo oídos.

\- No me apetece hablarlo, luego… ¿vale?

\- Cuando quieras… - comentó Anya – Lincoln, me ha preguntado si irás al cumpleaños de Clarke.

\- No creo – suspiró Lexa – No tengo ganas…

\- Alexandra Woods, ya puedes estar abriendo el pico y contarnos que te ha pasado con Costia.

Lexa la ignoró y fijó su mirada en el paisaje que podía apreciar a través de la ventanilla, y cuando Anya detuvo el coche, preguntó a Echo que piso era y tomó las llaves para subir lo más rápido que pudo para encerrarse al abrir la puerta en el cuarto de invitados; dejando atrás sus maletas y a la pareja que acarreaban las maletas de Lexa, preocupándose por la castaña y decidieron que la mejor solución era dejarla sola.

Mientras tanto, durante esas dos semanas Clarke estaba cada vez más preocupada por Lexa que solo le daba excusas y cuando Lincoln le contó que probablemente no fuera a su cumpleaños, la llamó sin vacilar en ningún momento, y se alivió cuando vio que esta vez sí contesto la llamada.

\- ¿Por qué te niegas a venir a mi cumpleaños? – empezó a preguntar Clarke enfadada sin saludarla si quiera – No acepto un no por respuesta.

\- Deberías hacerlo – contestó Lexa sarcásticamente desde la otra línea – Clarke, no estoy de humor…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – insistió Clarke – ¿Por qué te cierras de esta manera? Estábamos avanzando…

\- Lo siento, Clarke – se disculpó Lexa – no eres tú, sino yo.

\- Tengo todo el tiempo para escucharte.

\- Me lo pensaré, Clarke – comentó Lexa - ¿Vale? No puedo hacer nada más, dame un poco de tiempo.

\- Me haría mucha ilusión, Lex – dijo Clarke – Por favor… Si quieres tiempo y espacio, te lo daré, pero por favor…

\- No te prometo nada, te tengo que dejar – empezó a despedirse Lexa ya que Clarke escuchó cómo tocaban insistentemente la puerta de la habitación de la castaña – Hasta luego, Clarke.

Clarke se quedó más tranquila al saber que se lo pensaría, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada por Lexa ya que sonaba diferente y parecía muy decaída, solo tenía ganas de estar con la castaña, y animarla; pero por mucho que quisiera no podía hacer desaparecer todos los kilómetros que las separaban, y aun así Lexa se cerraría en banda y no podría ayudarla.

A los días siguientes, volvió a su ciudad dónde la esperaban su tío paterno, Raymond y su prima, Harper, aquellos que veía en contadas ocasiones debido a que vivían en otra ciudad y no solían bajar muy a menudo.

\- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? – preguntó Raymond alzándola en brazos y haciéndola girar – Te hemos echado de menos.

\- Estoy muy bien, Ray – contestó Clarke sonriente al mismo tiempo que Raymond la bajaba, y avanzó hacía Harper para abrazarla – yo también os he echado de menos – paró ya que se sumaba al abrazo su tío y le faltaba la respiración para hablar, y cuando se separaron continúo hablando - Tenéis que venir más a menudo…

\- O viceversa – comentó Harper mientras Raymond se encargaba de las maletas de Clarke y se dirigían al coche – Mis amigos están deseando conocerte.

\- He estado ocupada… - dijo Clarke mientras Harper se subía a su lado en la parte de atrás del coche y Raymond arrancaba el coche que suspiró ya que nadie se había sentado de copiloto, pero dejó a las chicas hablar – mis amigos te han echado de menos…

\- Todo el verano de viaje con tus otros primos y tus amigos… ¿Y yo?, ¡¿QUÉ?! – se quejó Harper – para ti, ¿qué soy? ¿un cero a la izquierda?

\- No, no digas eso – negó Clarke con la cabeza que se acercó a Harper y la abrazó – te tendrías que haber venido…

\- Sabes que no podía…

\- ¿Por Zoe? – preguntó Clarke alzando una ceja – Sí que te ha dado fuerte por esa chica… Me alegro por ti, Harper – dijo Clarke que se acordó de Raven en ese momento – Cuando se entere Raven, madre mía…

\- Pufff, por eso no la he traído – dijo Harper entre risas – ser el primer crush de tu mejor amiga, no es muy aconsejable.

\- Más bien, amor platónico – comentó Clarke que sacó el móvil para mandarle un mensaje a la latina - ¿Sabes que lo ha dejado con Finn? Suerte con ello.

\- Me lo tendrías que haber dicho, para no haber venido – dijo Harper golpeándole el hombro – Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?

\- ¿Cumplir sus deseos? – dudó Clarke alzando los brazos – O presentarle a alguien.

\- Por mucho que digas que Raven está enamorada de mí… Tengo una teoría – expuso Harper – Más bien lo está de Bellamy, pero lo oculta muy bien.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido – Clarke chasqueó sus dedos – ¡Lo sabía!

Cómo Harper entabló una conversación con su padre, Clarke desbloqueo el móvil y le mando un mensaje a Raven.

 **[Clarke]:** _Ya voy camino a casa, ¿nos vemos para almozar?_

Ante el mensaje, Raven le mandó un enlace de YouTube que nada más abrirlo vio que era la canción de _'The Lazy song'_ , se lo enseñó a Harper y ambas soltaron un 'nunca cambiará'. Sin embargo, insistió ya que no podía pasar un cumpleaños sin su mejor amiga, era imprescindible para Clarke ya que le gustaba disfrutar de esos momentos junto a su familia y sus mejores amigos.

 **[Clarke]:** _Pues no ves a mi prima…_

 **[Raven]:** _Tengo muy vista a Octavia, y mi sofá no quiere que me levante ya que estoy muy cómoda…_

 **[Clarke]:** _¿Sabes? O, no es mi única prima, tengo más primas…_

No se sorprendió cuando Raven pasó de estar escribiendo a llamarla por teléfono, poniendo el altavoz para que pudiera hablar con ambas.

\- ¡¿HA VENIDO HARPER?! – preguntó Raven emocionada - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

\- Siempre vengo para su cumpleaños, Rae – intervino Harper - ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Me había olvidado – contestó Raven – Me siento mala amiga, ¿debería sentirme así?

\- Deberías – reprochó Clarke a Raven – Vete con tu sofá y yo me montó mi propia fiesta con Harper.

\- No, no, no – objetó Raven – os veo allí, rubias.

Raven se sorprendió al recibir otra llamada a lo largo del día mientras se estaba preparando para ir a la casa de Clarke, tras ver que quién llamaba era Lexa contestó rápidamente ya que no era habitual que la castaña lo hiciera y más cuando llevaban días sin hablar.

\- Al habla Raven – contestó Raven a la llamada – A tu servicio, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Hola Raven – saludó Lexa desde la otra línea – Necesito pedirte un favor…

\- ¿Qué favor? – preguntó Raven interesada que se sentía halagada porque últimamente todo el mundo confiaba en ella para pedirle favores, incluido Lexa con la cual había empezado con mal pie – Tita Raven hará todo lo que está en sus manos para ayudarte.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Clarke, ¿no? – preguntó Lexa – Hace unos días cuando le dije que no iba a ir a su cumpleaños se cabreo, quizás un poco…

\- Espera – la interrumpió Raven - ¿voy a tener que matarte? ¿qué le has hecho?

\- Nada, nada – respondió Lexa restándole importancia – cuándo no le dan la razón… pues… - dejó Lexa las palabras en el aire y cómo no sabía qué más decir, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Raven tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Un poco más y te mata? Típico de Clarkie – comento Raven – para ella es muy importante este tipo de celebraciones, es cuando se reúne toda su familia, y si te ha invitado es por algo…

\- Lo sé, por eso quería preguntarte algo… - dudó Lexa y cómo Raven vio que la castaña no continuaba hablando tosió para que saliera de su nube - ¿qué le podría regalar?

Tras anotar las opciones que le había dicho, acompañadas de sus ventajas y desventajas, decidió llamar también a Octavia para que le dijera que opinaba, y por último llamó a Lincoln para contarle su plan y pedirle ayuda a la hora de llevarlo a cabo. Por desgracia, Lincoln estaba ocupado y no podía ayudarla, pero fue el encargado de hablar con Murphy y Bellamy para tener un apoyo cuando fuera a comprar el regalo; si hubiera sido por ella hubiera ido con Raven o Octavia, pero tenían que entretener a Clarke para que no sospechara nada.

Cómo Bellamy se fue antes de tiempo para poder recoger a Raven, Lexa se quedó junto a Murphy a terminar de preparar el regalo. Mientras lo preparaban, Murphy le contó que no iría al cumpleaños ya que había quedado con Emori, por ese motivo recibió una gran reprimenda de Clarke que le sugirió que la trajera a la fiesta, pero él había decidido esperar a otro momento ya que no se fiaba de sus amigos.

Cuando dieron por concluido el trabajo, ambos se encargaron de informar a los demás, mientras Raven llamó a Jake para recibir una ayuda extra, evitando así Clarke se enterará de sus planes. Lexa desconocía que le iban a regalar los chicos, supuso que le gustaría, y tenía la esperanza de que el regalo era para perfecto para Clarke.

\- ¿Van a venir todos los chicos? – preguntó Jake a Clarke que estaba entretenida con Aden y Harper viendo la tele mientras Raymond y Abby estaban organizando los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la mayor de los Griffin – si no es así, ¿quién va a faltar?

\- Murphy – respondió Clarke un poco enfadada – todo porque no quiere traerse a Emori… - siguió hablando la rubia ofendida y señaló a Harper – es como tú, le da miedo presentarnos a su pareja…

\- Ya empiezas…

\- Bueno… y Lexa – interrumpió Clarke provocando un quejido por parte de Harper y una mueca de complicidad por parte de Jake - ¿me estoy perdiendo algo?

\- Nada, nada - dijo Jake restándole importancia al tema – me sorprende lo mucho que te has unido a Lexa durante estas vacaciones.

\- Es una buena chica.

\- Se pudo ver en la cena – intervino Abby que había salido de la cocina - ¿sabes si tardarán mucho en venir?

\- No lo sé, supongo que… - iba a continuar hablando, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre y se dirigió a abrir – Sois los primeros en llegar – comentó Clarke dirigiéndose a Lincoln y Octavia - ¿sabéis algo de Raven y Bellamy?

\- Sé que venían juntos, pero no exactamente el motivo de por qué están tardando tanto – contestó Octavia – supongo que será por las cabezonerías de Raven…

\- Como siempre – dijeron las tres chicas a la vez provocando una carcajada en toda la sala.

\- Cuánto tiempo, O – dijo Harper acercándose a Octavia y dándole un abrazo y le susurró al oído – deja de robarme a mi prima favorita.

\- La única que tienes – comento Clarke que la había escuchado – yo es que tengo un dilema existencial entre vosotras dos… ¿Quién es mejor? No lo sé.

\- Perdona, que yo existo – hizo su aparición estelar Aden que se acercó a Jake para ver si le dejaba marcharse - ¿me puedo ir ya a mi cuarto?

\- Aden, es el cumpleaños de tu hermana. Se respetuoso – pidió Jake – no me des más dolores de cabeza…

\- Es que quiero jugar a la PlayStation, y no me dejáis – lloriqueó Aden – Lincoln, ¿vienes a jugar una partida?

\- Perfecto, enano – dijo Lincoln removiéndole el pelo obteniendo una mueca de asco por parte de Aden, y una colleja de Clarke a su hermano – Le vas a dejar tonto, y no voy a tener un digno adversario para jugar.

\- No vais a jugar – objetó Clarke – Tenemos que disfrutar todos en conjunto, no sólo vosotros.

\- También podéis jugar – comento Aden – podemos hacer turnos.

\- Tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo – expuso Abby – hoy tenéis que hacerle caso a la cumpleañera.

\- Gracias, mamá – dijo Clarke acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla – Eres la mejor.

\- Bueno… ¿y yo? – preguntó Jake haciendo pucheros a lo que se sumó Raymond y tuvo que darles un abrazo a ambos.

Unos treinta minutos después llegó Raven disculpándose por la tardanza diciendo que no era su intención, que todo había sido culpa de Bellamy.

\- Perdona – se ofendió Bellamy – eras tú la que no quería venir si no traías a tu moto…

\- No puedo dejarla en casa, se sentiría sola – argumentó Raven – tienes que entenderlo, es mi bebé.

\- Eres increíble, Rae – dijo Clarke negando con la cabeza – ni que fuera el fin del mundo si la dejas en casa.

\- Lo es… Bueno… ¿ha venido…? - Raven empezó a hablar, pero no pudo continuar ya que Lincoln le tapó la boca con la mano y le hizo un gesto con las cejas para que se callara - ¿Murphy? – preguntó incómoda porque ya la iba a liar parda como siempre hacía.

\- Estás en la napia, Reyes – comentó Harper que se acercó para abrazarla – pero te echaba de menos.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Raven confundida - ¡¿ERA VERDAD QUE NO VENÍA?! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

\- Bueno nos tienes a nosotros – comentó Bellamy dejando caer su brazo en los hombros de Raven - ¿no te parece suficiente?

\- Primero Wells, y ahora Murphy – enunció Raven – a este paso me quedo sin amigos a los que picar…

Siguieron hablando un rato, y después de cenar, alejaron a Clarke del salón y le taparon los ojos con una venda para así dejar la tarta sobre la mesa y apagarlas luces. Una vez que estaban encendidas las velas empezaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños feliz.

Clarke se quedó un poco sorprendida porque se había incorporado una nueva voz al grupo, y si no fuera porque estaba segura de que Lexa no iba a venir, juraría que era ella. Sopló las velas y pidió un deseo, y cuando le quitaron la venda, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Lexa y una sonrisa de su parte.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Lexa alzando los brazos hacia cada lado y luego abrazándola – lo prometido es deuda – cuando se soltaron del agarre, Lexa le guiñó el ojo y cogió de la mano a Clarke para que fuera a abrir los regalos, primero tomó el suyo y se lo dio – espero que te guste – se ruborizó la castaña – y si no te gusta es culpa de Raven.

\- Te va a gustar, rubia – aseguró Raven alzando las cejas repetitivamente – sino me lo quedo yo, ¿vale?

Clarke observo que en la caja había diversos agujeros en los lados y cuando la abrió y vio que era un gatito persa con diversas manchas por el cuerpo casi se mata ya que los felinos eran sus animales favoritos.

\- Muchas gracias… pero…

\- Sé que no te dejan tener gatos en la residencia, así que he pensado que – empezó a enumerar Lexa todas las opciones – Lo puedes dejar aquí y cuando vengas de visita lo verás; o nos los puedes dejar a Lincoln o a mí, según prefieras.

\- Me gusta más la segunda idea – comentó Clarke – básicamente porque lo puedo ver más a menudo…

\- ¿Y a quién eliges, rubia? – preguntó Raven - ¿Lincoln o Lexa?

\- Creo que Lexa – dudó Clarke – no quiero tener a Octavia rodando por los alrededores.

\- Yo no soy de esas… - se quejó Octavia – además lo cuidaría y todo.

\- Me lo robarías que es diferente – dijo Clarke que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero a la vez era cuidadosa con el gatito – Lo voy a llamar Manchas.

\- Jopetas – se quejaron Raven y Lexa a la vez – nosotras lo habíamos llamado Bola, ya sabes porque es una bola de pelo – aclaró Raven provocando que Clarke rodara los ojos – igualmente que esté en casa de Lexa, solo es una excusa…

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Clarke avergonzada alzando una ceja – Raven, cállate.

\- Ya tu sabes – respondió Raven - te vas a tirar más tiempo en su casa que en nuestra habitación.

\- Por mí, no hay problema – comentó Lexa – Además, así no tengo que cuidarlo mucho…

\- ¿No te gustan los gatos? – preguntó Clarke frunciendo el ceño - ¿para qué te presentas voluntaria?

\- Soy más de perros – contestó Lexa – pero me gustan todos los animales. Así que, no supone ningún problema, Clarke.

\- Espero que no te encariñes de él – dijo Clarke – Es mi gatito… no tuyo…

\- No te lo voy a robar – tranquilizó Lexa a Clarke a la vez que sonreía – sin embargo, ten cuidado con Luna – y entonces se dirigió a Aden con el cual nunca había hablado directamente – Aden, tú también puedes venir de visita, además mi hermana tiene tu edad y podrías salir con ellos.

\- Me lo pensaré – dijo Aden - ¿le gusta jugar a videojuegos?

\- Pues claro – afirmó Lexa - ¿a quién no?

\- A mi hermana – comentó Aden fijando su vista en Clarke que seguía entretenida jugando con Manchas – Es una aburrida, por eso no quería visitarla.

\- Bueno, ya me tienes a mí – dijo Lexa señalándose a sí misma – además, Clarke no es tan aburrida cómo crees – en ese momento Clarke alzó la mirada hacia la castaña y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – sólo que tenéis diferentes gustos.

\- Si fuera sólo eso… Encima es una egoísta…

\- Todo esto es por el sótano, ¿a qué sí? – preguntó Clarke a Aden – no es mi culpa que yo tenga más hobbies que tú y quiera llevarlos a cabo.

\- Yo también tengo hobbies – se quejó Aden – ¿No cuenta el fútbol?

\- Si, pero puedes hacerlo al aire libre, todo lo mío no…

\- Que sepas que cuando te vayas te la voy a robar…

\- Más quisieras…

\- Espera… ¿tu habitación es un sótano? – interrumpió Lexa a los hermanos Griffin que estaban desafiándose con la mirada – ¿puedo verlo?

\- Claro – respondió Lexa dejando a Manchas en los brazos de Raven – tened cuidado con él…

\- Confía en nosotros, rubia – le guiñó el ojo Raven que comenzó a jugar con el gato – Es adorable, tanto cómo la dueña.

\- ¿Gracias? – preguntó Clarke alzando la ceja.

\- No era a ti, era a Lexa…

\- Pero sí… - empezó a hablar, pero Lexa la interrumpió cogiéndola del brazo apartándola de Raven – Es por aquí – señaló Clarke el camino y cuando bajaron las escaleras y abrió la puerta añadió – no es gran cosa…

Lexa se quedó absorta mirando la habitación, en sus paredes tenía varios lienzos que supuso que los había pintado Clarke, y alguna que otra fotografía, incluso algunas del viaje que habían hecho durante el verano. No podía apreciar el color de la pared con todo lo que había sobre ellas, no había ni un solo hueco.

En las paredes también tenía unos cuantos estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo, y una televisión plana dónde debajo se situaba el escritorio perfectamente ordenado y que se situaba en frente de la cama.

Tenía un armario enorme, ni punto comparación con el suyo, y en una esquina tenía su guitarra y un caballete con un lienzo al cual se acercó y vio que estaba pintando algo, pero todavía no estaba totalmente desarrollado.

\- Quiero terminarlo antes de irme, pero no sé si me dará tiempo – comentó Clarke cuando la vio observar el lienzo – lo intentaría, pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- No voy a tener tiempo… - respondió Clarke – ya sabes con el tema de la maleta y demás, tengo que decidir que llevarme.

\- Lo tienes difícil, tu habitación es enorme – comentó Lexa – y tienes muchísimas reliquias… Ahora entiendo a tu hermano

\- Tampoco es para tanto – dijo Clarke quitando importancia al asunto – he ido construyendo poco a poco la habitación y ahora me da mucha pena dejarla atrás…

\- Lo entiendo – asintió con la cabeza Lexa – lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué has decidido ir a una residencia? ¿Es que no sabes que son las habitaciones compartidas?

\- Claro que lo sé… - suspiró Clarke – pero es una nueva experiencia, y vivir siendo compañera de Raven va a ser grandioso.

\- ¿Y Octavia?

\- Supongo que le tocará una compañera rascarrabias – contestó Clarke – pero al menos, estaremos en habitaciones contiguas.

\- ¿Por qué no os fuisteis las tres a un apartamento? – volvió a preguntar Lexa - Así hubierais evitado separaros.

\- Tendríamos peleas por temas de limpieza – comentó Clarke – no conoces a Raven, pero es un auténtico desastre y me niego a ir recogiendo su mierda.

\- Estáis en el mismo cuarto, ¿eres consciente? – cuestionó Lexa a Clarke – vas a tener que limpiar de todos modos.

\- Pero menos – admitió Clarke – siempre le puedo tirar de las orejas…

\- Si alguna vez te agobias puedes venir a mi casa – ofreció Lexa – y así cuidas a Manchas.

\- Muchas gracias, Lex – agradeció Clarke abrazándola – bueno, ¿me vas a contar por qué no querías venir?

Lexa se sentó en la cama, provocando que Clarke se sentara a su lado.

\- ¿Qué paso? – insistió Clarke - ¿Tan mal te fue con Costia?

\- No es eso – respondió Clarke echándose con la mano el pelo hacia atrás inquieta – solo que bueno…

\- ¿Bueno…?

\- Clarke, Costia y yo hemos roto – se sinceró Lexa – Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo…

\- Oh dios mío – se llevó Clarke las manos a la boca – ¿estás bien?

\- Lo más extraño es que sí – comentó Lexa tamborileando sus dedos contra su muslo – es raro, pero era inevitable.

\- Me tienes para lo que sea, que lo sepas.

\- Muchas gracias, Clarke – dijo Lexa – Eres de gran ayuda…

\- ¿Lo sabe alguien más? – curioseó Clarke, aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo, pero quería ayudar a Lexa ya que era un tema delicado y no tenía que pasar ese mal trago sola - ¿o solo yo?

\- Sólo tú – respondió Lexa que no sabía porque se había abierto de esa manera a Clarke, al final iba a tener razón y todo Costia, pero no se lo iba a contar a la rubia, no quería que se asustara – Anya y Lincoln sospechan, pero no tienen ni idea…

\- Sabes que tienes que hablarlo con ellos, ¿no?

\- Lo haré – admitió Lexa – pero ahora no, déjanos disfrutar de tu cumpleaños – y se levantó de la cama y le ofreció la mano a Clarke - ¿vamos con ellos? Nos estarán esperando.

\- Adelante, vamos antes de que venga Raven revolucionada y la líe – dijo Clarke entre risas – además te quiero presentar a mi prima, Harper.

Y así salieron de la habitación, Clarke no sabía cómo la presencia de Lexa había mejorado su día y más con ese regalo, que no fue el único que recibió, pero para ella fue el más importante.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Desde que se había mudado a Madrid, Clarke pasaba día sí, día no en casa de Lexa, provocando que Raven se quejara constantemente ya que aludía que no tenía compañera ni amiga con la que compartir sus hazañas, haciendo que Clarke se sintiera culpable y se quedara con la latina durante unos días; a pesar de ello pasado ese plazo de tiempo, olvidaba las quejas de Raven, y volvía a la rutina de siempre junto a Lexa.

Cómo era de esperar, Clarke iba esa mañana a desayunar junto a Lexa y Manchas. Para ello, se había parado a recoger unos churros con chocolate en un local cercano a su residencia ya que quería recordar una mañana que pasó junto a la castaña en Málaga cuando recién se estaban conociendo, incluso había preparado algún juego que otro.

Justo cuando iba a tocar el timbre salió Gustus trajeado, afeitado y un maletín, supuso que tendría un caso importante en el juzgado y por eso iba tan acicalado.

\- Buenos días, Clarke – saludó Gustus dándole dos besos y un abrazo - ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

\- He quedado para desayunar con Lexa – contestó Clarke devolviéndole el abrazo – ya sabes, la rutina de siempre.

\- El día que menos me lo espere te tendré que dar la habitación de invitados, bueno… tengo prisa – dijo Gustus con una sonrisa y un poco apresurado – hasta luego, Clarke.

Cuando despidió a Gustus con la mano, entró como Pedro por su casa y fue directa a la habitación de Lexa. Lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse a la castaña recién duchada enrollada en una toalla y cambiándose, le echó una mirada de arriba abajo sin que Lexa se fijara y cuando notó la mirada de la castaña sobre ella comenzó a hablar entre dientes.

\- Ups…. Lo siento…

Clarke salió apresuradamente de la habitación roja como un tomate, mientras tanto Lexa no había tenido tiempo ni para reaccionar a lo que acaba de ocurrir, así que como hubiera pasada nada se siguió vistiendo.

Clarke se sentó en el sofá para esperar a Lexa, sin percatarse de que la bolsa seguía en su poder, es cómo si todo lo de su alrededor hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. " _Joder, que buena está_ " pensaba Clarke tras recordar lo que acababa de suceder, dándose un manotazo en la cara para que su mente se relajara y dejara de tener pensamientos impuros.

Clarke empezó a imaginar que tenía un demonio y un ángel, uno a cada hombro, diciéndole cada uno lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras el ángel le decía que se mantuviera tranquila y no estropeara la amistad que tenía con Lexa, el demonio le incitaba a volver a la habitación a empezar lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio.

Clarke reconocía que se había acercado muchísimo a Lexa en los últimos meses, lo que había empezado como una atracción por su parte y que era rechazado por parte de la castaña, se había convertido en una bonita amistad. No obstante, desde que Lexa había cortado con Costia, Clarke sabía que tenía vía libre con la castaña, pero no había llegado a intentar nada porque tenía pánico con respecto a sus propios sentimientos; además Lexa se merecía a alguien mejor que ella ya que Clarke no era capaz de estar en una relación con nadie y sabía que la castaña se tomaba todo muy en serio.

Resumiendo, no quería que una de las dos saliera dañada en el proceso por satisfacer sus necesidades, se decía a sí misma que si necesitaba saciarlas se fuera de fiesta junto a Raven y Octavia, y se buscara a alguien que le hiciera olvidar todo. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba cada vez que la _Unholy Trinity_ , Raven terminaba con Bellamy – Clarke estaba empezando a sospechar que sus amigos tenían algo, pero no querían decirle nada a nadie – y Octavia con Lincoln, así que terminaba sola de caza y cuándo conseguía a alguien, no se podía sacar de sus pensamientos a tal castaña con los ojos verdes, así que se iba frustrada a su habitación a dormir para verla al día siguiente.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir tan temprano – entró Lexa en escena haciendo que Clarke volviera al mundo real y se fijara que castaña se había vestido de tal manera que su figura se realzaba gracias a unos leggings y a una camiseta ancha, sin intentarlo Lexa la estaba tentando de más provocando que la rubia tuviera ganas de quitarle toda la ropa, idea que era aprobada por el demonio y rechazada por el ángel que se habían colocado imaginariamente en sus hombros– Buenos días, Clarke – se acercó Lexa a darle dos besos a la rubia en la mejilla y notó que tenía una bolsa en la mano – anda, ¿y eso?

\- Churros con chocolate – respondió Clarke poniendo una sonrisa y señalando la bolsa – Se me ha ocurrido un juego, ¿te apetece?

\- Uhm – contestó Lexa frotándose la barbilla – ¿por qué será? No me inspira mucha confianza viniendo de ti – desconfió Lexa de Clarke – A ver, ¿en qué consiste?

\- Con este pañuelo – contestó Clarke sacando uno del bolsillo de su pantalón – te voy a tapar los ojos – le hizo un gesto para que Lexa se acercara y se pusiera manos a la obra – una vez que no puedes ver nada – siguió hablando Clarke moviendo los dedos delante de la cara de la castaña para comprobar que no podía hacer trampa – te voy escribiendo en tu espalda con chocolate, y tú tienes que adivinar la palabra – antes de que Lexa la interrumpiera añadió – por supuesto, te tienes que quitar la camiseta sino no puedo hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa si adivino la palabra?

\- Será tu turno para hacerlo – respondió Clarke – iré haciendo un recuento mentalmente para ver quién gana a las rondas que propongamos.

\- Vas a perder – dijo Lexa muy segura de sí misma – se me dan muy bien estos juegos. Nunca podrás ganarme.

\- Nunca digas nunca.

Lexa se quitó sin ningún pudor la camiseta y Clarke pudo apreciar su espalda, quedándose absorta con las vistas porque haberla visto con la toalla era una cosa, pero ver su espalda así solo para ella le daban ganas de dejar el juego y empezar a recorrer su espalda dejando una hilera de besos sobre ella.

Clarke quería invitarla a pasar la noche de Halloween con ella y los demás, y por eso planeo el juego porque era una manera muy original para hacerlo, sabía que Lexa diría que sí, pero que gracia si era tan difícil; a veces a Clarke le gustaba complicarse la vida más de la cuenta.

\- Cómo yo he planeado el juego – indicó Clarke – tengo preferencia a elegir lo que quiera – expresó Clarke – así que, voy a comenzar con una frase y en ella puedo incluir dibujos.

\- Me lo quieres poner difícil, eh – comentó Lexa - ¿Sabes? El juego es cosa de dos, así que tendría que estar de acuerdo.

\- ¿No te gustan los retos? – preguntó Clarke a la vez que le apartaba un momento el pañuelo de los ojos y le agarraba la cara – Recuerda, si no tuvieras retos no tendrías emociones – sugirió Clarke y le dio un pico para quitarse el calentón que llevaba encima desde que la había visto esta mañana y sin darle tiempo a responder la rubia repitió el proceso anterior – Venga comencemos.

La frase que escribiría sobre su espalda palabra a palabra sería " _¿Quieres venirte conmigo de fiesta por Halloween?"_ para lo último dibujaría una calabaza.

\- ¿Quieres? – dudó Lexa a la vez que Clarke comenzaba a escribir sobre su espalda - ¿venir? – provocando que Clarke hiciera un sonido de que se había equivocado – uhm… irte – la rubia repitió el sonido – VENIRTE – dijo Lexa en voz alta.

\- A la tercera va la vencida.

\- ¿con? ¿quién? – preguntó Lexa con el ceño fruncido y Clarke reescribió la palabra - ¿conmigo de fiesta por? Espera una calabaza, ¿qué? – preguntó Lexa confundida - ¿cómo voy a ir de fiesta contigo por una calabaza?

\- Usa el sentido figurado – sugirió Clarke – ¿qué indica la calabaza?

\- Halloween – contestó Lexa – Espera, ¿me estás invitando a ir contigo para Halloween?

\- ¿Has visto que original soy? – preguntó Clarke – seguro que nadie te lo ha preguntado de esta forma.

\- La verdad es que no – respondió Lexa quitándose el pañuelo – mi turno, voy a seguir tu juego y te contesto – dijo Lexa viendo que Clarke estaba esperando una respuesta que iba a ser un sí rotundo, pero le haría sufrir un poco – no me pongas pucheros…

Clarke dejo de hacer pucheros, pero le gustaba que Lexa continuara con lo que ella había empezado y tras adivinar que le había dicho que sí, vio como le vibraba el móvil y lo sacó de su bolsillo para contestar.

 **[Raven]:** _¿La has convencido?_

 **[Clarke]:** _¿Lo dudabas?_

 **[Raven]:** _He quedado con Octavia y su compañera de piso para pensar los disfraces, ¿os venís?_

 **[Clarke]:** _Se lo voy a comentar, en un momento te digo._

Guardó el móvil y se fijó que Lexa la estaba observando atentamente y nada más notarlo, la castaña bajó la mirada hacia su móvil.

\- Era Raven – indicó Clarke – Me ha preguntado si te venías.

\- Espera, ¿lo teníais ya planeado?– preguntó Lexa alzando la ceja - ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera querido.

\- No lo hubieras hecho, sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta – contestó Clarke – También me ha preguntado si vamos con ellas esta tarde a elegir los disfraces.

\- No puedo – dijo Lexa apenada – Tengo que acompañar a Anya para ayudarle con unas cuantas cosas.

\- Bueno no pasa nada…

\- Igualmente, si quieres mañana quedamos y vamos juntas – propuso Lexa – incluso si quieres hoy te puedes venir con Anya y conmigo, nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

\- No quiero ser una molesta – dijo Clarke – Además, debería aprovechar y estudiar un poco.

\- No eres molestia – respondió Lexa – Igualmente, como quieras.

Siguieron jugando un rato, y cuando llegó la hora de comer Clarke se fue hacia la residencia y Lexa hacia la casa de Anya.

Cuando llegó, Raven ya no estaba y Clarke aprovechó la tarde para estudiar algunas de las lecciones que había dado en clase y a adelantar algunos trabajos para que luego no se le acumulara nada.

Clarke perdió completamente la noción del tiempo y se dio cuenta que era de noche gracias a que llegó Raven para indicarle que habían quedado a cenar con Octavia y Ontari, la compañera de piso de Octavia, no había tenido mucho contacto con ella, pero por lo poco que había escuchado era una buena chica y estaba ayudando a Octavia a integrarse en la carrera.

\- ¿Has estado toda la tarde estudiando? – preguntó Ontari sorprendida – mira que yo lo intento, pero es estar cinco minutos ver los apuntes y rendirme – explicó la morena - ¿tienes algunos consejos?

\- Es Clarke – intervino Raven – puede hacer lo que nadie puede.

\- Cómo si tú no lo hicieras – comentó Clarke – todas lo hacemos cuando debemos.

\- Pero yo soy un genio y no necesito tantas horas para estudias – empezó Raven a echarse flores ganándose una colleja de Octavia – sólo digo la verdad – dijo Raven rascándose la cabeza – pero no me des más golpes que voy a perder toda mi inteligencia.

\- Calla, media neurona – ordenó Octavia – A veces me preguntó cómo puedes ser tan lista para algunas cosas y tan tonta para otras…

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué no ha venido Lexa? – preguntó Raven ignorando a Octavia - ¿se ha cansado ya de ti?

\- Tenía algunos asuntos con su hermana, así que la he dejado sola…

\- Desde que no está con Costia, parecéis una pareja. Ten cuidado – la advirtió Octavia – no fastidies las cosas.

\- Nunca lo hago – se quejó – ¿por quién me tomas? No soy Raven.

\- Bueno, dejad de culparme siempre – replicó Raven – aceptad vuestros fallos y ¡dejarme vivir!

\- Es dejadme vivir, Rae – la corrigió Ontari - ¿siempre estáis así?

\- Deja de ser tan payasa, menos mal que no está Bell – suspiró Octavia – juntos sois un peligro.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir – soltó Ontari – luego nos vemos, O.

\- Hasta luego – dijeron las tres a la vez despidiéndose agitando la mano – bueno, yo tengo una teoría – comentó Clarke – Tú y Bell, ¿tenéis algo verdad?

\- Espera, Raven y mi hermano, puaj – dijo Octavia asqueada – pero Clarke tiene razón, ¿qué os lleváis entre manos?

\- La tita Raven no está lista para una relación larga, así que solo satisfacemos nuestras necesidades.

\- ¿Acabas de admitir que te acuestas con mi hermano? – preguntó Octavia alzando las cejas – mira que podría ser cualquier persona, pero ¿él? ¿por qué?

\- Creo que no te gustaría saber el motivo – respondió Raven entre risas – acaso te pregunto yo qué haces con Lincoln.

\- Sí lo haces – intervino Clarke – constantemente.

\- Te metes en la vida de todos y muchas veces haces de celestina – finalizó Octavia lo que había comentado Clarke – y luego no te gusta hablar de lo tuyo.

\- No es que no me guste – explicó Raven haciendo una pausa y prosiguió con su argumento – sólo que no sería agradable para ti, ya que es tu hermano – la latina paró de hablar para señalar a Clarke con la cabeza – si quieres más tarde te lo cuento.

\- Vale, vale – aceptó Octavia – tienes razón, pero si alguna vez dejas de estar con Bell o decidís tener algo serio, puedes contar conmigo, ¿lo sabes? ¿no?

\- Pues claro, tonta – contestó Raven alborotándole el pelo – ¿qué haría yo sin vosotras? – preguntó Raven mientras abrazaba a las chicas y las soltó porque empezó a sonar un móvil y no dudó en cogerlo, aunque fuera el de Clarke - ¿Lexa? Claro, está aquí. Espera – respondió Clarke a la castaña y señaló a la rubia y tapo el altavoz del teléfono y murmuró – Clarke, tu novia te está llamando.

\- Que manía, no somos nada – replicó Clarke cogiendo el teléfono – Hola, Lex – saludó Clarke a la castaña – espera un momento que me aleje de estas cotorras – dijo la rubia señalando a sus amigas que se tocaron el pecho haciéndose las victimas – dime.

\- ¿Te recojo mañana para ir a la tienda de disfraces? – preguntó Lexa – He pensado ir a una que está a las afueras y necesitaremos mi coche.

\- Claro, ¿sobre qué hora?

\- A las 17, ¿te viene bien? – volvió a preguntar Lexa – iría antes, pero tengo clase.

\- Perfecto – confirmó Clarke – mañana nos vemos, Lex.

Se despidieron y Clarke volvió a la mesa para ver que Octavia y Raven estaba centradas en una conversación sobre series, cómo no hacían caso a Clarke tuvo que toser para indicarles que debían irse.

Clarke estaba tan cansada que cayó rendida a los pocos minutos de tumbarse en la cama.

 _Clarke se encontraba sola en la habitación de Lexa, mientras se escuchaba el agua del plato de ducha caer. Supuso que la castaña se estaba duchando, y como sabía que normalmente se vestía antes de salir del aseo, se quedó esperando sentada en la cama. Lo que menos se esperaba es que Lexa saliera y al verla dejara caer la toalla al suelo y se abalanzara sobre ella, ya que pensaba que la castaña era una chica muy tímida._

 _Comenzaron una batalla de besos y caricias, y la ropa de Clarke desapareció sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, ya que estaba tan excitada que todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Lexa se arrodilló delante de Clarke y comenzó a pasar la lengua por los pliegues de la rubia, y cuando su sexo estaba lo bastante dilatado introdujo dos dedos y al poco tiempo tres._

 _Cuando llegó al orgasmo, Lexa cayó rendida a su lado y comenzó a besarla cariñosamente, Clarke nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar lo que acababa de pasar con Lexa y se preguntó qué pasaría después. Pero decidió ignorar lo que pensaba su mente y se dejó llevar por la atracción que sentía por la castaña, comenzó a hacer que disfrutara tanto como ella había disfrutado. Mientras estaba escuchando los gemidos de Lexa que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, escuchó una voz que la llamaba y a su vez la zarandeaba para que despertara._

\- Clarke, Clarke – repitió Raven varias veces hasta que la rubia fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco – ¿con quién estabas soñando? – empezó Raven el interrogatorio que al principio se había despertado sobresaltada al escuchar los gritos de Clarke, pero al notar no eran gritos si no gemidos quiso averiguar con quién estaba teniendo el sueño erótico porque dicen que lo que soñamos es el reflejo de lo que queremos que fuera real y quería saber por quién estaba delirando Clarke - ¿Lexa? – la latina le guiñó el ojo y al ver que se tapaba la cara ruborizada sabía que había acertado - ¿qué esperas para hacerlo realidad?

\- No quiero fastidiar las cosas – dijo Clarke evitando la mirada de Raven – Lex, no es como tú… Ha estado mucho tiempo en una relación y no sé si estoy preparada y si seré suficiente para Lexa.

\- Si no lo intentas, ¿cómo lo vas a saber? – preguntó Raven - ¿Te gusta?

\- Si no me gustara estaría ciega.

\- Pues ve a por ella, y ya verás que pasa – comentó la latina – hoy has quedado con ella, ¿no?

\- Si, ¿por? – preguntó Clarke frunciendo el ceño – no querrás qué… - Clarke hizo una pausa y al ver que Raven introducía el dedo índice en un círculo formado por la otra mano añadió – OH NO, eres terrible Raven – se quejó Clarke entre carcajadas y Raven se sumó.

\- ¿Qué tienes que perder? – preguntó Raven – Sé cómo yo, disfruta con quién crees que te hará olvidar todo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Bellamy? – dudó Clarke que había recordado la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior – ya no está Octavia, así que no tienes excusas.

\- ¿No lo sé? – contestó Raven con una pregunta – Cuando corté con Finn simplemente, Bellamy me ayudo a superarlo.

\- ¿Habéis DLR?

\- Nope – respondió Raven – igualmente no nos veo con futuro como pareja como a ti y a Lexa.

\- ¿Por? – preguntó Clarke viendo como Raven fruncía el ceño – No te montes tus películas, Rae. Si ha pasado es por algo, además Bellamy no es Finn.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero quizás no soy suficiente para él, ya sabes por lo del dinero y demás.

\- No digas tonterías – comento Clarke dándole un golpe con la almohada – tú vales mucho, Raven Reyes y creo que Bell sabe apreciarlo. Encima mi familia te ama, el éxito está asegurado.

Ante esto Raven la abrazó e hizo que Clarke se levantara para ducharse y así darle unos cuantos consejos de cara a su "no-cita" con Lexa y cómo no haría de gurú de la moda para ella.

Lexa intentó llegar lo más puntual que pudo para recoger a Clarke, pero su profesor se había enrollado de más provocando que llegará tarde a su encuentro con la rubia.

\- De verás… Lo siento muchísimo – se disculpó Lexa mientras se bajaba del coche para abrirle la puerta de su coche provocando que Clarke alzara la ceja ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta cortesía y la castaña cada vez la sorprendía más – la clase se ha alargado y…

\- No pasa nada, Lex – dijo Clarke restándole importancia -mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

\- Claro – contestó Lexa curvando la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa y puso su mano sobre las marchas para ir hacia su destino - ¿tienes pensado tu disfraz?

\- Sí, pero no sé si pensar otro… - respondió Clarke jugando con su pelo – pero…

\- Ningún pero que valga – la interrumpió Lexa – si te visualizas con ese disfraz, te lo tienes que poner para que pueda verte y disfrutar de ello.

\- Ya, pero…

\- ¿Qué te he dicho? – insistió Lexa mientras dejaba de sostener el volante para cambiar de marcha aprovechando para mirar a Clarke – ¿Qué disfraz es?

\- Harley Quinn – contestó Clarke haciendo una pausa y cómo vio que Lexa arqueaba sus cejas para que siguiera hablando, empezó a explicarse por qué había cambiado de opinión – pero va ha haber muchas chicas vestidas de ella, y quiero que sea especial. Incluso tenía el disfraz casi preparado antes de la película y bueno ahora…

\- No todas las chicas son como tú, tienes que disfrazarte de Harley – sugirió Lexa – incluso te pega un montón. Mira yo me voy a disfrazar de algo que es muy común y eso no me echa atrás.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Clarke – qué suelta eres cuando quieras, ¿qué ha pasado con la Lexa Woods que conocí?

\- Se está soltando la melena – respondió Lexa que hubiera hecho un movimiento de pelo pantene pero no lo hizo ya que estaba concentrada en conducir y no quería que tuvieran un accidente – en cuanto al disfraz es sorpresa.

\- ¡Estás haciendo trampa! – se quejó Clarke mientras Lexa comenzaba a reírse, la risa de Lexa se estaba convirtiendo en su sonido favorito y verla tan cambiada le estaba gustado, a la castaña le hacía falta cómo decía ella "soltarse la melena" y se alegraba un montón de que lo estuviera consiguiendo – tú si puedes saber de qué me voy a vestir, pero yo no. Es muy injusto – dijo Clarke poniéndose de morros – Demasiado injusto.

\- Tampoco te falta mucho para averiguarlo – indico Lexa – sólo unos cuantos kilómetros.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Lexa hizo que cada una fuera por su cuenta a buscar su disfraz, y una vez que estuvieran en los probadores se avisaran vía móvil para verse la una a la otra.

[Lexa]: Ya estoy lista, ¿vienes?

Lexa sonrió cuando vio que abrían la cortina de su probador y Clarke se metía dentro.

\- ¡WOW! Espera – Clarke tomo la mano de Lexa y la hizo girar sobre ella misma – Estás cañón – la alabó Clarke ya que Lexa se había vestido de una vampira sexy, estaba intentado que no se le cayera la baba, pero era imposible ante estas grandes vistas – Sólo te queda el maquillaje para que seas la vampira más sexy del mundo, sólo una persona ha conseguido que eso sea posible.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Lexa arqueando una ceja – No me lo digas y menos si es Edward Cullen.

\- Edward Cullen fue uno de mis primeros crushes hace unos años – confesó Clarke – pero estaba hablando de Natasha Negovanlis, quién hace de Carmilla. Es uno de mis modelos a seguir.

\- Uhm, no sé quién es…

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! – exclamó Clarke - Tiene una gran química con Elise que se llama en la serie Laura, y mira es de las mejores Webseries que hay, ¿qué haces con tu vida?

\- La podría ver – dijo Lexa con gesto pensativo – sólo si me prometes que la veremos juntas.

\- Será un placer – prometió Clarke y lo apunto en una nota en su móvil y señalándolo añadió – esto es para si alguna de las dos lo olvida, te lo pueda recordar.

\- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Clarke – comentó Lexa - ¿Quieres sellarlo de una forma qué sea imposible de olvidar?

\- Mi móvil es mi mejor confidente, pero adelante.

Lexa eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ella y Clarke, y le acarició la mejilla antes de llevar sus labios y juntarlos con los de Clarke, quién se quedó sorprendida pero no rechazo el beso. Era lo que había soñado la anterior noche e incluso era aún mejor de lo que había pensado. Clarke entreabrió su boca para que Lexa introdujera su lengua sobre ella y entre caricias se quedaron allí un rato hasta que el teléfono de Lexa sonó. ¿Quién osaría interrumpir aquel momento?

 **Quiero agradecer a Andrea por ofrecerme la idea del sueño, bueno soy sólo yo ¿o está empezando a hacer calor? Bueno parece que por fin Clarke va a seguir sus sentimientos e ir a por Lexa, quién ha dado el primer paso y gracias a ella por fin ha llegado el momento y se han dado su primer beso. ¡Ya era hora! Lo siento por la tardanza, pero todo lo bueno se cuece a fuego lento y por supuesto se hace de rogar.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

\- ¿Sí? – contestó Lexa a la llamada mientras Clarke empezaba a besarle el cuello provocando que la castaña se tuviera que llevar la mano a la boca para acallar sus gemidos - ¿Anya? ¿Qué pasa? – cómo Clarke no paraba y parecía que su hermana tenía que contarle algo importante detuvo a la rubia que alzó una ceja y salió del probador – ya voy para allá.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No te supone ningún problema? – preguntó Anya a través de la otra línea, que hizo una pausa para hablar con otra persona, Lexa supuso que sería Echo –Dice que si viene – comento Anya que volvía a dirigirse a Lexa – Ya sabes si…

\- No me supone ningún problema – la interrumpió Lexa antes de que su hermana siguiera hablando – dejo a Clarke en la residencia y voy para allá. Sé que todo esto es muy importante para ti, y me sentiría culpable si no te acompañara.

\- Muchas gracias, hermanita – contestó Anya agradecido que hizo una pausa para añadir - ¿Sabes? Se puede venir Clarke, ni para Echo ni para mi supone ningún problema – sugirió Anya – Y no me vengas con excusas… de qué si es un momento para la familia o lo que sea, que te conozco, Lex. Trae a tu nueva "mejor" amiga.

\- Se lo comentaré – murmuró Lexa que tras el tono que había puesto su hermana rodó los ojos - ¿Has hablado con Lincoln?

\- No, iba a llamarlo ahora.

\- ¿Estarán los abuelos, papa y Luna? – le preguntó la castaña y al ver que Anya respondía que "no" siguió con su interrogatorio - ¿Por qué?

\- Papá no puede ya sabes… el trabajo… - suspiró Anya – y bueno Luna no tiene con quién venir y no he avisado a los abuelos … Prefiero esperar a saber todo con certeza.

\- Yo puedo recogerla – aludió Lexa – Deja de ser tan negativa, Anya…

\- No soy negativa, simplemente soy realista – se sinceró Anya – Si vamos con demasiadas esperanzas, luego vienen los chascos.

\- Lo que tú digas – Lexa dio por finalizada la conversación – Hasta luego, Anya.

Lexa se cambió rápidamente mientras Clarke la estaba esperando fuera cruzada de brazos.

\- Clarke, nos tenemos que ir – comentó Lexa con una mueca de desagrado – Mi hermana me necesita, ¿prefieres ir a la residencia o te vienes conmigo?

\- Qué misteriosas estáis últimamente, ¿qué tramáis? – curioseó Clarke arqueando las cejas mientras seguía a Lexa y salían de la tienda – Si es algo bueno, voy contigo.

\- Tengo que recoger a Luna antes porque mi padre no puede llevarla y es algo muy importante para toda la familia – explico Lexa mientras se subían al coche - ¿no te molesta? ¿no?

\- Claro que no, haz lo que tengas que hacer – contestó Clarke - ¿sabes? Parece ser que no soy la única caja de sorpresas aquí.

\- Tienes razón, las dos lo somos – respondió Lexa curvando su sonrisa – ojalá esto sea motivo suficiente para que mi familia esté más unida de nuevo.

\- ¿Alguna vez me contarás que pasó? – preguntó Clarke - ¿Es por tu madre?

\- No estoy preparada para hablar de ello – murmuró Lexa – Quizás algún día.

\- Puedo esperar – comentó Clarke acariciando el brazo de Lexa provocando que la castaña sintiera un escalofrío – Por cierto, besas muy bien, incluso mejor que en mis sueños – esto último lo pensó en voz alta y cuando se dio cuenta se ruborizó y deseo que no lo hubiera escuchado Lexa.

\- Ya lo sabía – confesó Lexa y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Clarke reaccionó y añadió – Espera, ¿qué? – preguntó la castaña incrédula - ¿sueñas conmigo?

\- Uhmmmmm... ¿puede? – contestó Clarke encogiéndose de hombros – nada serio…

\- Esto se está volviendo serio ya… ¿para cuándo nuestra primera cita?

\- ¿Una cita? – preguntó Clarke – qué romanticona eres, Woods – rio Clarke – Lex, no sé yo si eso sería lo adecuado…

\- ¿Miedo al compromiso? – preguntó Lexa – Déjate llevar… Si no lo intentas, ¿cómo puedes saber que irá mal?

\- Puf tú también no – se quejó Clarke – Raven también me ha dado la charla y sólo me falta Octavia para que me dé jaqueca.

\- Si quieres no hablamos más del tema – propuso Lexa – pero lo mismo que tú insististe para conocerme y ser mi amiga, y yo a duras penas acepté, tienes que concederme una cita.

\- Vale… - aceptó Clarke suspirando – pero no te prometo nada – Clarke hizo una pausa dramática y volvió a insistir - Ahora, ¿me vas a contar que tenéis entre manos? – preguntó Clarke – odio cuando te pones tan misteriosa.

\- Eres demasiado impaciente, Clarke – respondió Lexa – tienes que aprender a tener un poco más de paciencia, sobre todo conmigo.

\- Puf eres un GRAN dolor de cabeza.

\- No, no lo soy – dijo Lexa negando con la cabeza – nunca me ves venir y en el fondo te encanta.

\- Me gustan las sorpresas – reconoció Clarke – pero también me gusta tener todo controlado, Lex.

\- Conmigo es imposible, acostúmbrate.

\- Me gustaba más la otra Lexa – comentó Clarke – bueno… no…

\- Aclárate, Clarke – aconsejó Lexa mientras aparcaba el coche – no puedes ir así por la vida sin saber que quieres.

\- Es tu culpa, me haces sentir confusa – aclaró Clarke que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado porque solo se había podido centrar en ver lo sexy que estaba Lexa conduciendo y a su vez mantener una conversación con ella sin que le notara lo que estaba pensando nada más con mirarla, definitivamente se tenía que pensar lo de concederle la cita, quizás no fuera tan malo como creía - ¿ya hemos llegado? ¡Qué rápido!

\- Es que mi coche es incluso más rápido que Flash – bromeó Lexa - bueno, espérame aquí – comentó la castaña mientras abría la puerta del coche – voy a por Luna, no tardo.

Al mismo tiempo que Clarke veía como Lexa se alejaba vio como le lanzaba un beso, no tenía ni idea de cómo la castaña había conseguido que dejara de tener miedo a las relaciones y se fuera abriendo poco a poco. Mientras esperaba a Lexa y no tener que aburrirse, decidió coger el móvil para mandar un mensaje por el grupo que tenía con Raven y Octavia y así contarle las novedades.

 **[Clarke]:** _Chicas, no os lo vais a creer._

 **[Raven]:** _No nos dejes a medias, cuenta Clarkey._

 **[Octavia]:** _Dale tiempo, Rae. ¿Qué ha pasado, rubia?_

 **[Clarke]:** _Lexa me ha besado._

 **[Raven]:** _OMG. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? CUEEEEEEEEEEENTAAAAAAAAAA._

 **[Octavia]:** _Tómate una tila, Raven. Necesitas una con urgencia. Clarke, si quieres quedamos esta tarde y nos cuentas los detalles._

 **[Clarke]:** _Es que sigo con Lexa…_

 **[Raven]:** _O, he ganado la apuesta. ¡Quiero mi dinero! ¿Ves? Están más que casadas. Quién lo diría, Clarke Griffin sentando cabeza._

 **[Clarke]:** _No exageres, Raven Reyes, que tú también tienes lo tuyo con Bell, y nadie te dice nada._

 **[Raven]:** _Estamos hablando de ti, no desvíes el tema._

 **[Clarke]:** _Déjame en paz de una vez, Reyes. Por cierto, O ¿en serio? ¿una apuesta? De Raven me lo esperaba, pero no de ti…_

 **[Octavia]:** _No creas todo lo que dice esta loca que tenemos como amiga, disfruta con Lexa y esta noche nos cuentas._

 **[Clarke]:** _Hasta luego chicas._

Lexa no tardó en volver con Luna que se sentó en la parte de atrás y Clarke aprovecho que la castaña no le iba a comentarle nada para preguntarle a la pequeña de las Woods.

\- Hola – saludó Clarke que se levantó de su asiento girándose hacia Luna para darle dos besos y comenzó con su interrogatorio mientras volvía a su sitio - ¿Qué os lleváis las Woods entre manos?

\- ¿Nada? – respondió Luna con una pregunta que iba a contarle todo, pero tras la mirada de Lexa se lo pensó mejor y como veía que Clarke no estaba convencida volvió a repetir lo mismo – Nada, de verdad.

Durante el trayecto se notó que ninguna de las hermanas Woods estaba dispuesta a contar el motivo por el cual iban a casa de Anya, se mantuvo un gran silencio mientras iban hacia allí. Aunque eso no evitaba alguna que otra mirada entre Clarke y Lexa, haciendo que Luna notará la tensión sexual que había en el aire, para nadie era extraño pensar que ambas terminarían juntas pronto, la cuestión era cuando.

Luna supuso qué si iba Clarke con ellas, era porque Anya había intervenido ya que si fuera por Lexa seguiría lentamente con su plan para conquistar a la rubia, por mucho que Luna y Anya habían insistido que fuera a por todas, Lexa iba a pasos de tortuga. Después de tanta insistencia, habían logrado que Lexa perdiera su timidez y se lanzara a besar a Clarke en el probador que, con muy mala suerte el beso había sido interrumpido por su hermana, se podía decir que a veces era muy "oportuna".

Fue aparcar y todas bajaron del coche, pero Luna fue la más rápida y desapareció hacia la casa de Anya, dejándolas completamente solas. Clarke observó que había un parque y cogió de la mano a Lexa para ir allí.

\- ¿Sabes? – empezó a preguntar Clarke alzando un dedo y dando vueltas sobre sí misma – siempre he soñado con estar con la persona adecuada para jugar en un parque.

\- Eres ya muy grande para eso, ¿lo sabes? ¿no? – preguntó Lexa cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda – pero supongo que a ti te da igual, porque estás un poco loca.

\- Soy joven, ¿no? – le preguntó Clarke – y cuando se es joven, se es joven para toda la vida – citó Clarke – no hay unas determinadas reglas que determinen que no puedo disfrutar de este precioso parque, ¿vienes?

\- Tienes una mentalidad de una niña de 5 años – rio Lexa cuando Clarke se subió al tobogán por la parte de abajo y fue subiendo a la parte de arriba para lanzarse – ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te caigas.

\- Para eso tengo a mami Lexa – comentó Clarke mordiéndose el labio – para que me cuide.

\- Tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando…

\- Te están perdiendo toda la diversión – dijo Clarke emocionada tras lanzarse del tobogán – vale, se me ha ocurrido algo – Clarke hizo una pausa y como veía que Lexa la iba a interrumpir, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios carnosos para callarla – espera, ¿querías una cita? ¿no? – Clarke no dio tiempo a que la castaña contestara ya que siguió hablando – la cita que te propongo es en este parque – volvió a girar sobre sí misma pero esta vez lentamente para señalar todo el parque y cuando volvió estar en frente de Lexa, añadió mordazmente - ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

\- Pero no es suficiente para una primera cita – se quejó Lexa – si esta lo es, necesitamos unas cuantas más.

\- Espera que termine para saber si ha sido un éxito – comentó Clarke – después ya pensaremos, anda ven – la rubia agarro de la mano a Lexa e hizo que se sentara en un columpio y posteriormente se subió en el que estaba contiguo a ella y comenzó a columpiarse – a ver quién llega más alto.

Estuvieron balanceándose durante un rato, y para finalizar el rato que estaban en el parque se fueron a una caseta para charlar durante un rato. Lexa sentía que cada vez tenía más confianza con Clarke para poder contarle todo incluso lo que llevaba un tiempo atormentándole que cada vez que su familia le sacaba el tema, incluso Costia lo terminaba ignorando de una forma u otra. Pero es que Clarke se estaba metiendo muy dentro de ella, y olvidaba que había unos límites, provocaba que dejara atrás por completo sus miedos y era la niña que hace unos años había dejado de ser por la muerte de su madre.

\- Creo que ya te puedo contar para que hemos venido aquí.

\- ¡POR FIN! – exclamó Clarke alzando los brazos en símbolo de victoria – Te has hecho de rogar, ¿eh?

\- Un poco – respondió Lexa encogiéndose de hombros – no me interrumpas – indicó la castaña a Clarke que cómo si su boca fuera una cremallera hizo el gesto de que la cerraba – es qué si no, no sé si podré contarlo – explico Lexa – Gracias, Clarke.

\- Ni las des – dijo Clarke dándole un beso en la mejilla – te escucho, adelante.

 _6 años atrás_

 _No había cosa que Lexa odiaba más que estar día sí y día no encerrada en un hospital, aunque fuera para visitar a alguien, debido a que cuando indicaba una especie de rutina era bastante deprimente siempre esa misma habitación con las paredes de color blanco sin ninguna ventana que la alegrara un poco más con la luz del sol._

 _Además, la escasez de muebles que decoraba la habitación era aún más triste, ya que solo había dos sillones que no podían ser más incómodos porque no era posible y que se situaban al lado de cada cama separadas por una especie de cortina que siempre estaba cerrada ya que el compañero de habitación no era muy agradable._

 _En el centro de la habitación se situaba una televisión colgada a la pared que iba a base de una serie de monedas y que era más antigua 'que los años catapún' como decía su madre con una sonrisa, a pesar de que en los últimos días veía como se iba apagando más y más siempre intentaba mantener la mejor de sus sonrisas para que el resto de su familia no se viniera abajo._

 _La enfermedad se la estaba llevando poco a poco, ese maldito cáncer que había llegado hace unos meses y que a pesar de las operaciones y sus respectivas sesiones de quimioterapia no se había generado ningún indicio de mejora, incluso los médicos habían diagnosticado que si llegaba a curarse era un milagro, ya que su cáncer estaba en fase terminal, por tanto, le quedaban unos pocos meses._

 _¿Qué haría sin ella? Es lo que se preguntaba cada día Lexa, sabía que toda su familia no podría asimilar esa pérdida, pero ella menos, así que cuando más se enfermaba su madre más se encerraba Lexa en su caparazón dejando a los demás fuera._

 _A veces intentaba cuidar a Luna porque resumiendo era una niña de 6 años, que no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo; entre Anya y Lexa se hicieron cargo de la casa ya que Gustus se había dedicado a estar todo el tiempo posible en su despacho y sentenciando algún que otro caso, no había pedido ni un tiempo libre a pesar de la enfermedad de su mujer, Becca._

 _Cómo Anya estaba finalizando sus estudios de bachillerato y preparándose para iniciar su carrera en la universidad, no podía dedicar mucho tiempo a cuidar a sus hermanas por mucho que quisiera, por tanto, una niña de 12 años como era Lexa terminó echándose todo el peso de la familia a sus espaldas perdiendo parte de su infancia._

 _El día más temido llego y estaba toda la familia reunida despidiéndose de Becca, Lexa era la que más cerca estaba ya que estaba tumbada abrazándola, sin duda era la que más afectada estaba ya que tenía un gran vínculo con su madre y por ello no pudo dejar de llorar ya que no quería dejarla ir._

 _\- No llores, pequeña – dijo Becca con un hilo de voz llevando sus manos hacia la cara de Lexa para limpiarle las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro – tienes que ser fuerte, ¿vale? – preguntó Becca acariciándole el pelo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba provocando que la castaña alzara la vista hacia su madre, asintiera y la abrazara más fuerte – Tienes que luchar tus propias batallas para cumplir tus sueños, cueste lo que cueste nunca te rindas, todo lo bueno tiene un gran esfuerzo. Nunca dejes que nadie te impida cumplirlos, sólo tienes que pensar en ti misma. – prosiguió hablando Becca que enfocó su mirada en Anya y Luna - Estoy segura que os vais a comer el mundo, vosotras podéis con todo, uniros como buenas hermanas que sois y apoyaros para que podáis conseguir todo lo que os propongáis, aunque yo no esté que eso no sea un obstáculo para seguir con vuestra vida._

 _\- ¿Serás nuestro ángel de la guarda? – preguntó una pequeña Luna asomando la cabeza ya que estaba abrazada a Gustus por la espalda intentando no llorar ya que era muy pequeña pero no entendía porque su madre tenía ese rostro tan triste y todos estaban llorando, supuso que cuando fuera una niña grande lo entendería y le preguntaría a su madre - ¿nos vas a cuidar desde el cielo?_

 _\- Siempre lo he sido – contestó Becca que le hizo un gesto para que se subiera a la cama con ella y cuando se acercó le dio un gran abrazo– Recordad que os quiero, Anya espero que triunfes y cuides de tus hermanas. Me gustaría verte formar una familia, pero solo lo podré imaginar. Tienes que luchar por conseguir tu trabajo que tanto soñabas desde niña, lo harás de lujo tal y cómo yo lo hice, vales mucho. Todas valéis mucho por ellos sois Woods, haced honor de vuestro apellido – siguió hablando Becca a la vez que se sumaba Anya junto a ellas y se unía al abrazo – Gustus, espero que encuentres la felicidad y no te encierres en tu trabajo, cómo haces siempre que estás preocupado. Tienes que cuidar a nuestras niñas y si lo haces con algo de ayuda será mejor, me da igual cuánto tiempo tardes en hacerlo, pero tienes que hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Tú crees que después de haberte conocido a ti tengo ganas de conocer a alguien más? – preguntó Gustus que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas – Es imposible._

 _\- Nada es imposible, chicas cuidadme a vuestro padre y no os olvidéis de lo importante que es la familia – comentó Becca que se dirigió a un pequeño Lincoln que se había sumado a ellas – y tú cuida a tus primas que eres el hombre de la familia._

 _\- Claro, tita – asintió Lincoln con la cabeza y agarro de la mano a Luna y a Lexa – además este verano se vienen con nosotros a nuestra ciudad y las cuidaré como si fueran mis propias hermanas – dijo con una sonrisa removiéndole el pelo a sus dos primas, Lexa ni se inmutó, pero Luna le imitó molesta el gesto – y les presentaré a mis amigos._

 _\- Titus, cuida a tu hermano y haz que entre en razón, e Indra ya que eres la fuerte de la familia enséñale algo a mis hijas ya que yo no voy a estar… Y papás, cuidad de mis niñas y de todos, siento irme antes que vosotros…_

 _\- Becca… por favor… no lo hagas más duro de lo que debe ser… - dijo Gustus que se acercó a las chicas y se dirigió a Anya – ¿por qué no te llevas a tus hermanas y a Lincoln fuera a jugar? Los mayores tenemos que hablar._

 _Fue la última vez que Lexa vio a su madre y nunca supo que habían hablado, ese verano se fue junto a Lincoln, pero se negó a conocer a sus amigos. Al final su primo terminó desistiendo y dejó a sus amigos un poco de lado, excepto a Nyko que si se lo presentó a su prima pero que ella ni hizo el intento de conocerlo más allá. Así que Lincoln se tuvo que turnar para estar con su mejor amigo y a la vez con su prima que había perdido toda la jovialidad para convertirse de repente en una adulta que más adelante solo sabría estudiar y cuidar a su familia desde muy pequeña._

 _Sólo tuvo un respiro cuando Costia llegó a su vida, que al principio le costó dejarla entrar ya que la muerte de Becca le había afectado bastante tanto que cuando llegó a la edad suficiente se llegó a hacer un tatuaje para poder recordarla e intento mantener las promesas que le hizo._

Lexa le contó un breve resumen de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de sus últimos 6 años, y Clarke solo sabía escucharla y mirarla compresivamente, no entendía cómo había podido encerrarse tanto en sí misma y haber dejado de ser la niña que debía ser por todo lo que paso, le dieron ganas de haberla conocido antes solo para ayudarla un poco más, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer que todos esos fantasmas que perseguían a la castaña desaparecieran e ir a por todas. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que todo fuera mal? No lo podía saber si no lo intentaba, quizás Lexa era la chica adecuada.

\- Dios Lexa, ni me imagino todo lo que has tenido que pasar sola – dijo Clarke que le dio un gran abrazo - ¿sabes que me tienes para lo que sea? ¿no? – preguntó Clarke que al alejarse de darle un abrazo pudo ver como Lexa estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas y le acarició la cara – además, ahora me tienes en tu vida para disfrutar la infancia que perdiste, mira hoy jugando en un parque, ¿no te parece suficientemente romántico?

\- Tu concepto de romanticismo esta atrofiado, revísatelo Clarke – replicó Lexa que agradeció lo atenta que estaba siendo la rubia con ella y le hacía sentir escalofríos con esas simples caricias, estaba logrando atravesar todos los muros que ella había impuesto hace unos años que ni la propia Costia había podido superar – Debemos subir ya, la verdad.

\- ¿Me vas a contar algo? – preguntó Clarke que al ver que Lexa negaba con la cabeza siguió preguntando - ¿de verdad tengo que esperar a subir? Eres insoportable, Woods – comentó Clarke que le pego un breve golpe en el hombro - ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?

\- Tampoco vas a tener que esperar tanto, Clarke – respondió Lexa curvando la sonrisa – La cosa es que mi historia se basa en que mi familia se distancio por la muerte de mi madre, y bueno hoy quizás vuelva a ser la que fue gracias a Anya. Ojalá pudiera estar mi madre aquí – deseó Lexa mirando al cielo – estaría tan orgullosa de nosotras, es una pena.

\- Bueno la vida es así, pero estoy segura – comentó Clarke señalando con la mano el cielo – que os está observando desde allí arriba, así que no te quepa la menor duda de que está orgullosa de que sus hijas estén cumpliendo lo que ella quiso que hicieran a pesar de su marcha.

\- Gracias, Clarke – respondió Lexa que la volvió a abrazar, la castaña se estaba volviendo adicta a sus abrazos, no se imaginaba que pasaría si fueran más allá – La verdad es que nunca le había contado esto a nadie – comentó Lexa tras separarse de la rubia frotándose la nuca – siempre he sido muy reservada.

\- Lo sé, solo que como soy un encanto conmigo todo es fácil – dijo Clarke muy confiada de sí misma comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de Anya con Lexa a su lado – bueno ya fuera de bromas, se me da muy bien escuchar y voy a ayudarte en todo lo posible. Te mereces el mundo entero, Woods.

Cuando fueron a abrir la puerta bajaba una Anya un poco cabreada que nada más verlas comenzó con su regañina.

\- ¿Qué coño estabais haciendo? – pregunto Anya cabreada con los brazos en jarra sobre su cadera - Os habéis tirado una hora fuera, ¿me lo podéis explicar?

\- ¿Tanto? – preguntó Clarke incrédula, ambas habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo – perdona, Anya. Estábamos jugando y pues se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando.

\- No sabía que tenía como hermana a una niña pequeña – dijo Anya molesta ignorando a Clarke para dirigirse a Lexa – Sabes perfectamente que te estamos esperando arriba, ¿qué diantres estabas pensando Alexandra? – preguntó Anya provocando que Clarke se sintiera un poco incomoda - ¿De quién ha sido la idea?

\- Mía – asumió la culpa Clarke ya que resumiendo Lexa había intentado que subieran continuamente, pero ella se había negado, y bendita la hora que lo hizo porque gracias a ello había descubierto una pieza más del rompecabezas que era Lexa Woods – Por favor, Anya – suplicó Clarke que entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa que estaba temblando un poco después de todo la historia y ver a su hermana así la estaba poniendo fatal – Déjalo ya, de verdad…

\- Vamos a subir. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Alexandra.

Cuando Anya abrió la puerta de la casa pudo ver que Luna estaba jugando con una niña pequeña de unos 4 años con unos rasgos muy parecidos a toda la familia Woods. Ambas se encontraban en el sofá y los demás – Echo, Lincoln y Octavia – se encontraban a su alrededor mirándolas embelesados. Nada más ver que Octavia estaba allí, Clarke se acercó para darle un abrazo y susurrarle que luego le contaría todo; volvió junto a Lexa que se había sumado a Luna y estaba jugando con la pequeña, haciendo que Clarke se quedara admirándola porque era demasiado adorable con sus hermanas y con su familia, le encantaba esa parte tan fraternal de la castaña.

\- Te presento a Tessa – dijo Echo dirigiéndose a Clarke cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña a pesar de las quejas de las hermanas Woods - ¿quieres cogerla? – preguntó Echo ofreciéndole a la niña, que no dudó en cogerla rápidamente y hacerle una serie de carantoñas – vaya, sí que es un buen partido, Lex.

\- Por favor, cállate – refunfuño Lexa acercándose a Clarke y a Tessa para hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña - ¿a qué es adorable mi sobrina?

\- No te adelantes a los hechos, Lexie – comentó Anya acercándose a ellas – todavía se tienen que llevar a cabo una serie de papeles y demás.

\- Es idéntica a vosotras, cualquiera diría que es una Woods – dijo Clarke extrañada por el gran parecido que tenían y cómo veía que Lexa estaba deseando tomarla en brazos se la paso - Lex, ¿qué se siente cuando te estás haciendo mayor y tienes ya una sobrina?

\- Dios míos, sois tal para cual – intervino Anya antes de que Lexa hablara - ¿cuántas veces tendré que decir que no sabemos nada con certeza?

\- Deja de ser tan negativa, cariño – respondió Echo – si nos han dejado quedarnos con Tessa durante unos días es por algo.

\- Exacto – confirmó Lexa que se acercó para chocar la mano con Echo sin soltar a Tessa en ningún momento – Tu negatividad está afectando a mis chakras, Anya.

\- Se está quejando todo el día, la deberías haber visto, Lex – dijo Lincoln que se acercó a ellas junto a Octavia – incluso te está superando y mira que eso es difícil.

\- Tampoco siempre – masculló Lexa que luego paso a ignorarlo para seguir jugando con Tessa, todo el mundo estaba cautivado por la pequeña de ojos verdes con una serie de pecas por todo su rostro moreno y un pelo castaño claro - ¿Quién es mi pequeña? – preguntó Lexa a su casi-sobrina cómo diría Anya hasta que fuera definitivo, tocándole la barriguita y haciéndole reír.

Era una imagen de admirar, tanto que Clarke se estaba muriendo de amor, ya que no conocía esa faceta de Lexa y era bastante entrañable; quería verla así de feliz siempre y no como había estado hace unos momentos mientras le contaba esa historia tan triste, esperaba que nunca pasara por algo parecido porque sin su familia perdería parte de ella, a pesar de ya tener la mayoría de edad, pero estaba muy apegada a ellos.

Encargaron una pizza que Nyko se encargó de traer ya que le venía de camino al trabajo.

\- Cuándo te dije que solo estuviera la familia, ¿me escuchasteis? – preguntó Lexa tanto a Anya como a Lincoln cuando estaban solos en la cocina mientras el resto estaban en el salón – Primero Octavia, y ahora Nyko, ¿en serio?

\- Son como de la familia, no sé qué problema hay – respondió Lincoln – Lex, tú has traído a Clarke y nadie te ha dicho nada.

\- Ha sido idea de Anya, no mía.

\- Pero aun así la has traído – expuso Lincoln - ¿por algo será no?

\- Vale, vale – contestó Lexa – tienes razón. Lo siento, Lincoln.

\- Sé que eres reservada, pero conoces a Nyko desde hace unos cuantos años… – comentó Lincoln – y aun así te cuesta estar con él, a veces me pregunto por qué eres así y luego caigo en la cuenta.

\- Lincoln, deja el tema – intervino Anya – ha aceptado, déjalo ya.

Lexa simplemente ignoro a Lincoln y se fue junto a Clarke que estaba charlando con Octavia y que había dejado de hablar cuando se aproximó a ellas. ¿Qué estarían hablando? Se preguntó Lexa que no supo si quizás se habían callado porque estaban hablando de ella o de un tema privado, supuso que sería lo primero porque Clarke y ella ya no tenía secretos, o al menos eso creía.

Cuando llegó Nyko abrazó a todos y saludó a Lexa que hacía tiempo que no la veía, es verdad que cuando se conocieron hace unos años, la castaña no quiso abrirse a él y todavía le costaba por la época en lo que lo hizo, pero era un gran muchacho, y había estado para Lincoln cuando ella se había encerrado en sí misma y se lo agradeció mucho y más cuando supo que gracias a él termino conociendo a Octavia, de la cual se enamoró y estaba junto a ella al poco tiempo de conocerse.

La confianza que tenían Lexa y Lincoln llevaba a tal nivel que cuando su primo había conseguido que Octavia aceptara ser su novia le llamó de madrugada emocionado a pesar de que Lexa estaba durmiendo y le intentó escuchar atentamente y sin dormirse ya que ella hizo algo parecido cuando Costia, a pesar de que no le contó que habían cortado porque ya sabía que opinaba Lincoln de su relación, se podía decir que estaban muy unidos.

Cómo dijo Lincoln en realidad estaban entre familia y cenaron todos charlando de una forma muy agradable, terminando la velada provocando que Octavia y Clarke se fueran camino a la residencia, y Nyko hacía su piso, terminando toda la familia Woods reunida como en los viejos tiempos a los que se sumaba y la nueva pequeña Woods.

Al final todos estaban cumpliendo las promesas que Becca les hizo prometer antes de que se fuera cómo decía Luna "al cielo" y fuera el ángel de la guarda de todos, porque a pesar de que Lexa había pasado una mala racha, siempre había notado que su madre seguía estando junto a ella.


End file.
